


the Devil type

by lunas_guard



Series: devil type [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunas_guard/pseuds/lunas_guard
Summary: Akashi is the new student at Ouran academy, they are sadistic and the very embodiment of evil. They are also the child hood friend of haruhi fujioka. Fallow them on there wild adventures with the host club and discover the secrets they so desperately try to hide.this is not my story it was made by nightmare on quotev.com and I have permission to post herenow onto a mother matter they will probably not continue this story if that is the case I will have it as a note so look for that maybe and I will try to find a new author to continue it and make u a co author





	1. chapter 1

**this is what Akashi looks like ( I think he looks cool what about you )**

 

**(3rd person point of view )**  
  
Rain fell down from the sky and everyone was at home, everyone except one. Walking down the empty streets and ignoring the rain that was falling on them, they walked with confidence and anyone who would happen to be out would feel a chill run down their spine from the glare of their blood red eyes that where hidden behind their sunglasses.  
  
"What dreadful weather, and here I thought I was going to have a warm welcome when I got here" they said to themselves with a smirk.  
  
"Can't believe it has been three years" a sad look passed through there eyes before their smirk came back.  
  
Continuing their walk towards the apartment buildings down the street, they passed a store and froze suddenly causing them to splash on a puddle on the side walk and looked at the item in the store.  _'Hmm I bet they don't_   _see_ _that everyday, can't wait to see their reaction when I give them this'_  
  
Making a quick stop at the store and quickly buying the item, they ran to their destination nor longer taking their time like they were at the beginning. Climbing up the steps of the apartment complex they quickly knocked on the door, and heard footsteps make their way towards the door form inside.  
  
"Long time no see Haruhi" they side with their head tilted to the side and a warm smile on their face when the door was opened.  
  
**( With Haruhi a few moments before )**  
  
Haruhi Fujioka was at home waiting out the storm, only a bit nervous since it wasn't that bad to beginning with. (  ** _For those who don't know Haruhi is afraid of storms_  **) Ryōuji or 'Ranka' as they are most known as were in their room taking a nap after having worked all day, which left Haruhi to clean the house.  
  
She stopped midway of her cleaning when she found a box of old photos. Looking through them Haruhi had a sad smile when she picked up one certain picture. It was the last picture that she had of them together, Haruhi was hugging them never wanting to let go and they in turn had their arm around Haruhi's shoulder.  
  
The most noticeable thing about the photo was of the child that she was hugging. With their snow white hair and blood red eyes, and the devious smile that they had it greatly contrasted with Haruhi's brown hair and eyes, and innocent smile.  
  
"Akashi where have you been these past three years?" she asked to herself, just as there was a knock on the door.  
  
Grabbing the bat that was in the closet since it was raining and no one would normally be outside in the weather that they were having, she slowly made her way towards the door.  _ **( Don't lie you would do the same thing if it was raining and suddenly a someone knocked on the door when you weren't expecting guests )**_    
  
"Long time no see Haruhi" with a shock look Haruhi dropped the bat that she was holding and stood there frozen at the door.  
  
"I know that I'm good looking and everything,  but do you think that I could come inside" they asked and let out a sneeze from being in the rain.  
  
"A-akashi your here" pulling them inside Haruhi clings onto Akashi ignoring the fact that they were wet from the rain.  
  
"Haruhi what is all the noise?" Ranka asked as they walked towards the living room.  
  
"Who are you?! And what are you doing to my Haruhi?!" They screamed from seeing Haruhi in the arms of a random person.  
  
"Ranka! It's me Aka-" before they could even finish their sentence Akashi was being chased by Ranka with a bat around the house.  
  
"Come back here!"  
  
"Like hell I'm going to!"  
  
"NO ONE TOUCHES MY HARUHI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!"  
  
"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I TOUCH HER!!"  
  
"YOUR A DELINQUENT! OF COURSE YOU WOULD GO AFTER MY ADORABLE DAUGHTER!!!"  
  
While being chased by Ranka, Akashi passed by Haruhi and threw the bag that contained Haruhi's present, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and running once again away from her angry father.  
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU DELINQUENT!!! FEEL THE WRATH OF RYŌUJI FUJIOKA!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME!? IT'S ME AKASHI!"  
  
"Akashi?" Ranka whispered out before his eyes widen in realization and dropped the bat just like Haruhi.  
  
"Geez what is wrong with you both? Coming at me like I'm some kind of delinquent with that bat" Akashi said as they laid down on the couch to catch their breath.  
  
"Well you do look like one with all those piercing" Haruhi said as she came back with three cups of tea.  
  
"I know, but I look like a badass don't you think?" Akashi said as they took a sip from the tea.  
  
"Hey Haarrruuuhhiiii! Look inside the bag" Akashi said in a sing song voice.  
  
Opening the bag a wide grin grew on Haruhi's face as she saw the fancy tuna that was in the bag. Before anyone knew what happened Haruhi threw herself at Akashi, causing both of them to fall down.  
  
**( Time skip brought to you by the letter Q )**  
  
"So Ouran Academy huh, isn't that a rich kid school?" Akashi after having eaten diner and changing into a clean and dry set of clothing.   
  
"I'll be attending as a honor student in two weeks"   
  
"Two weeks keseseses" Akashi laughed their strange laugh as they came up with devious idea.  
  
**_( Anyone know where that laugh came from? Those who do, here's a cookie )_**  
  
"They are doing that laugh again, they're planning something" Ranka sweat dropped and could actually a dark aura surrounding Akashi's side of the room.  
  
And just as fast as it appeared Akashi's dark aura was gone when they suddenly stood up from the table, heading for the door.  
  
"Have to go! Have to get home, don't want the place to burn down" they said just as they opened the door.  
  
"Akashi...... where have you been these past three years?"  
  
Pausing at the door with their back facing them, they were silent for a moment as many memories passed through their head of the past three years.  
  
"Just the usual you know,  causing trouble and stuff" they shrugged before giving a smirk and leaving.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Akashi has all the same tattoos as Uta from Tokyo Ghoul, they will play an important part of the story later on. And no Akashi is not a ghoul if you guys were wondering. Anything that's italicized are Akashi's thoughts)

 

_**** _

 

_**Akashi's point of view**_  
Morning  
  
"yeah yeah I know there's no need to be mad, I'll go there sometime this week so stop worrying my dear little brother" I said over the phone as I walked towards the Academy that I would be attending as of now.  
  
Hanging up before the person on the other line could continue their rant, I smirked at the surprise face that Haruhi would make at seeing me going to the same school as her.  
  
"Kesesese!! Let's just hope nothing too bad happens while I'm there" I told myself, taking another bite of the cheesecake that I was carrying with me.  
  
It was a long walk from my house to Ouran, but I could use the exercise. I continued to make my way to the school while ignoring the looks that I got from those around me. They couldn't stop staring at the piercings or tattoos that covered my body.  
  
' _Idiots, they should at least try not to make it that fucking obvious that they are staring at me and why the hell does the sun have to be so bright'_ I thought as I glared at them through my sunglasses and walked faster towards Ouran so I could get out of the sun. When I did make it to the school I stared at it in shock for some seconds.  
  
"Wha- What the hell! This is school looked like a unicorn vomited pink rainbows over it!" I muttered before stopping and listening to the conversation that some of the girls were having.  
  
 _"_ Do you see him?"  
  
 _"_ Yeah"  
  
"Look at those piercings on his face"  
  
"Look at the tattoo on his neck!!!"  
  
"He looks like a delinquent"  
  
"I know but look at his hair!"  
  
"His hair is snow white!!"  
  
"He's so good looking!!"  
  
"Those piercings make him look so cool!!!"  
  
"KYAAA!!!"  
  
"And those sunglasses, don't they just make him look even cooler!!"  
  
"I wonder what his eyes look like?"  
  
"They have to be a beautiful shade of blue"  
  
"No they're green!"  
  
"Brown!!"  
  
And just like that all of them started to fight over what my eye color was. I continued to smirk like usual as a idea came to mind. Maybe toying around with them could be worth my time.  
  
 _'Kesesese this is going to be interesting'_  
  
"Hey you! Girl with the yellow dress and red bow!" I yelled out to the group, I wasn't really yelling at anyone specifically but just wanted to get their attention since all of them were wearing the same uniform.  
  
 _'Such a disgusting uniform, who in their right mind would even wear such a bright yellow dress that's all puffy and heavy............'  
  
'Oh yeah they do.......'_  
  
All of them stopped and pointed to themselves in confusion. Walking up to them with my smirk they all began to blush, one even had a nosebleed and passes out. When I reached them I bend down to one of the girls height since I was taller and grabbed her by the waist.   
  
"What naughty girl, talking behind someone's back" I whispered to her  ear and tightened my grip on her. Giving her a dark smirk I stared her down behind my sunglasses.   
  
"I-I'm sorry!" She said scared and intimidated by how close I was.  
  
"Maybe I should give you a punishment? Maybe mark you as my property or give you a something different, though I would hate to do that to someone as pretty as you" I told her as I let her go and gave her hand a kiss.  
  
"Kyaaaa!! He's such a gentleman!!" The girls screamed.  
  
 _'How does that even make me a gentleman? If anything they should be calling me a sadist or something'_  
  
"See ya later, I might even have you in my class"  
  
"Akashi what are you doing here?" Ask very familiar voice, which made me freeze up on the spot. I hadn't expected to see Haruhi so soon, or for her to witness me flirting with some of the girls.  
  
"Haruhi here you are, I was just about to look for you" I said as I turned around and slung my arm around her shoulder.  
  
"So this is what you had planned" She said as she made a poker face in realization from the events that happened two weeks before.   
  
"Well who's going to keep you safe while you're here with all these rich idiots" I told her my smirk never once leaving my face.  
  
"Let's go get our schedule Akashi, besides how did you even get into this school?" Haruhi asked as she dragged me away towards the office.  
  
"Haruhi your no fun!! And I got accepted because I have my ways" I simply answered as I entered the office.  
  
"How may I help you two?" Asked the school secretary.   
  
"We're here to pick up our class schedule"  
  
"Ah yes the commoner who is entering through a scholarship, here you go young man and you already have yours Mr. Akashi" she said as she handed Haruhi her schedule.   
  
"Pffffftttt" holding my laugh at Haruhi being called a guy I waited for Haruhi to finish signing some last minute papers and leaving the office before saying anything.  
  
"So Haruhi- _kun_ what room where you put in?"  
  
"Haha very funny Akashi, but I don't really care if they see me as a guy or girl. And I got room 1-A."  
  
"Oh yeah your entering as a first year I almost forgot that, guess I'll be in your class as well" I said to her as we stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Take care my dear little sister, and if a anyone bothers you tell me so that I can deal with them personally" I told her my smirk turning sinister, though it went unnoticed by Haruhi.   
  
"Akashi"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you bring your pocket knife with you?"  
  
"Maybe?" I nervously answered as Haruhi continued to stare at me.  
  
"WHY DID YOU BRING IT WITH YOU?!!"   
  
"Just cause" I shrugged at her only making her glare.  
  
"Hey Haruhi, look over there they're giving away free fancy tuna!" I pointed behind her and high tailed it away from her when her back was turned toward me.  
  
"Kesesese works every time" I chuckled as she turned back around only to see that I was gone.  
  
During Class  
  
"Class we will be having another new student this year, please come up front to introduce yourself" the teacher said to me since I came late and Haruhi already introduced herself.  
  
Walking to the front, I ignored the squealing girls and some of the blushing males. Giving everyone a charming smirk, I blew a kiss to the class.

"My name is Akashi and it's a pleasure to be here" I introduced myself and managed to captivate them with just my voice.  
  
"KYAAAA!!!"

"Marry me!!!!"  
  
 _'How annoying, I'm starting to regret my decision'_  
  
Taking a seat all the way in the back of the room, just behind Haruhi and near a window I could feel two pair of eyes staring at me. Even though on the outside it didn't show, many devious thoughts were passing through my mind.  
  
 _'How interesting....... I have a feeling that attending Ouran might be quite....... entertaining'_  
  
Turning around and locking my eyes with the twins, I knew very well that those mischievous were nothing but trouble. Giving them a smirk and winking at them from behind my sunglasses, I placed my attention back on the teacher as they began the lesson. Though I couldn't help but glace at Haruhi once in a while, just to make sure she was alright.  
  
 _'Stop worrying, geez after three years without seeing Haruhi your starting to come off as a yandere'_  I mental scolded myself for worrying to much.  
  
 _At Lunch_  
  
"Akashi!!! Where are you going?" Haruhi asked as she ran to catch up with me as I left the classroom.   
  
"Awww worrying about me that's so sweet of you" I teased her as I pinched her cheeks.  
  
"Of course I have to worry your always causing trouble"  
  
"Ouch that hurts" I said in mock hurt, "Besides I have to go somewhere and deal with something with someone so I probably won't be here for the rest of the school day"  
  
"Knowing you, you'll just leave no matter what I say"  
  
"Hey Haruhi don't be like, I won't leave like last time I promise. It's just that it's really important that I go."  
  
"Alright just stay out of trouble" she said to me, I just smirked at that before waving goodbye and leaving. I couldn't make any promises, but I would try just for Haruhi.  
  
Once out of the school I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed the number, the person on the other end immediately answered.  
  
"I'm on way, have everything ready just make sure that everyone that is supposed to be there is there and those who aren't are no where near" I ordered to them as I crossed the street heading towards the randevú point.  
  
"Sure thing we'll have everything by the time your here" they answered as the sound of metal falling to the ground is heard in the background.   
  
"Heheheh don't worry everything is fine" they said slightly embarrassed.   
  
"Yeah I'll just ignore that, we'll see ya when I get there"  
  
 __Time skip  
After School  
  
"Nope not here"  
  
"Not here either"  
  
"I should of had put a tracking device on Haruhi, she's always getting lost" I muttered under my breath.  
  
Walking towards the south wing of the school building I continued my search for Haruhi since we were supposed to walk home after she was done studying in the library. Yet when I got to the library, she was no where to be seen. The people that I asked weren't much help, so in the end I had to find her by myself.  
  
"An unused music room.... I guess this is about the only place where I can study in peace and quiet" said a familiar voice from the end of the hallway, catching my attention I quickly turned around and spotted Haruhi.  
  
"Haruhi, there you are" Sneaking behind of her, I whispered in her ear and managed to scare her.  
  
Once she got over my jump scare, she insisted on going inside since she wasn't able to study for the past hour. Against my better judgment, I opened the door and at that moment I regretted it once I saw the sparkles. 

" _Welcome~!!"_  
  
"Wh- * _cough*_ the fu-  _*cough*_ " I could barely speak since I was choking on some of the flower petals and sparkles that were flying in the air.  
  
"H-Host Club" Haruhi stuttered out as she pressed herself against the door, she gave Akashi a worried look since this was not what she was expecting when they opened the door.  
  
"Oh, it's two boys" two voices said in perfect unison, disappointment was obvious by the way that they said this.  
  
 _'Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, there in the same class as us'_  
  
"Hikaru and Kaoru these two are in your class, right?" Asked the boy with black hair and onyx eyes as he pushed up his glasses.  
  
 _'Kyoya Ootori, second year class A'_  
  
"Well the short one is shy, he other one threatened some classmates and likes to flirt," the twins shrugged as they explainced who Haruhi and I were, "So we don't know them that well" they finished off together at the same time.  
  
"Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Honor Student and other" Kyoya said which pissed me off since I was included as an extra in that sentence.   
  
"Who the hell are you calling  _other_ four eyes! " I yelled at him as Haruhi had to hold me back from doing any damage.   
  
"What! Then you must be Haruhi Fujioka the Honor student we heard about, then that means that you're" yelled out a blond with violet eyes, he then pointed at me with a shocked face "Akashi the mysterious student that got accepted with out having to take a test or have a powerful family name"  
   
 _'Tamaki Suoh, second year class A'_  
  
"Huh, how do you know my name?" Haruhi asked as she continued to try and open the door, while I stayed away to the side having a feeling that things were going to get hectic.   
  
"It's not everyday that a commoner enters a school like this"  
  
"Tsk rich people are so full of themselves" I muttered and glared daggers at Kyoya, though he looked calm I could see that he was just a tiny bit nervous under my glare.  
  
Tamaki just went on about how Haruhi were painting a way for the poor and what not and chased Haruhi around as she tried to back away from him. I sweatdropped and grabbed Haruhi's wrist pulling her to the door to leave when a short boy with hazelnut eyes pulled both of us back.  
  
"Hey! Haru-chan! Haru-chan! You're a hero! Amazing!" The kid complimented, and for some reason the door wouldn't open no matter how much I tried.

_'What sort of black magic did they put on this door!'_  
  
"Who are you calling Haru-chan!" Haruhi yelled at the blonde kid, who ran towards the tallest of the hosts in fright.   
  
 _'Mitsukuni Haninozuka, third year class A'_  
  
'Takashi Morinozuka, third year class A and Mitsukuni's cousin'  
  
"Still, to think that such fabled students would be openly gay" Tamaki said much to Haruhi's confusion.  
  
"Watch who your calling gay?!!!" I yelled out, causing him to hide behind Kyoya.

_'It's not that I had anything against people who liked the same gender, I just didn't like the fact that they called Haruhi gay'_  
  
Soon after recovering from me scaring him, Tamaki began to question what type we were into. First he introduced Takeshi as the wild type.   
  
 _'He looks more like the strong silent type though'_ I thought as I continued to see Haruhi nervously sweating.  
  
Then came Mitsukuni the boy lolita type, the twins as the little devil type, and Kyoya as the cool type. I just sighed at how ridiculous this way and all I could think of was wanting to get out.  
  
"Idiot we just came here thinking that this place wasn't being used" I explained to them, and resumed walking towards the door. Though I was ignored and turned around to get Haruhi I stood there in shock, but it quickly turned to anger/protectiveness when I saw Tamaki grabbing her.  
  
"Or do you like to try me? The princely type" he said as he neared Haruhi's face while grabbing her chin.

_'Fuck my promise about staying out of trouble, I'm going to murder that rich snob!'_ Just as I was about to throw Tamaki out a window, Haruhi stepped back and bumped into the vase causing it to tip and fall from its pedestal.   
  
 _'Wait, that's a Renaissance vase........... shit this isn't going to be good!'_  Slightly panicking since I knew that those were expensive I could only watched as it got closer to the floor.  
  
 _ **CRASH!!!!**_  
  
"That Renaissance vase was going to be featured in the school auction" the twins whined as they examined the broken shards, "we were going to start the bid at 8 million yen"  
  
"HARUHI LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!! AND YOU SAID I WAS THE ONE THAT CAUSED TROUBLE!!!" Shaking her by the shoulders, I ignored the fact that she was still in a state of shock and continued to yell at her.  
  
"What will it be Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as he too looked at the broken vase.  
  
"Have you ever heard this saying Fujioka-kun? _'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'_!!" Tamaki said as he had a sudden change in atritude.  
  
"Starting today, your the Host Club's dog!!"  
  
"This is to much, Mom. I've been captured by a ridiculous bunch who call themselves a "Host Club" Haruhi muttered just barely so that I could only hear her, before turning completely white and falling over by just one poke from Mitsukuni.   
  
"Fuck, just kill me now and let me return back to the fiery pits of hell" I said as I massaged by head from everything that happened  
  
 _'This is going to be a long year"_


	3. chapter 3

"Senpai do you really think it's okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi asked as they moved the curtain aside.  
  
"Looking good Haruhi, almost good looking as me" Akashi said as they finished eating their cake with Honey.  
  
"Haruhi looks so cute!!" Tamaki exclaimed as he hugged Haruhi by the waist, that was when Tamaki suddenly looked at Akashi stars were practically in his eyes as he thought of something.  
  
 _'Fuck this isn't_   _good_ ' Trying to make a run for it Akashi didn't make it to the door when the twins grabbed hold of Akashi's leg causing them to fall face first and to be dragged back to the group.  
  
"Fuck you Blondie! Fuck you Glasses! Fuck you tweedle dee and tweedle dum! And I actually like Mori and Honey so I don't really have anything to say about them" Screaming out Akashi tried to get away from the twins grip on his legs.  
  
"Akashi-kun get in there and change into this unifrom" Tamaki said as they threw the boy's uniform at Akashi.  
  
"No"  
  
"Whyyyy??" Takami asked as they now clung onto Akashi's waist.  
  
"We'll lower Haruhi's debt slightly if you do" Kyoya offered as the wrote down something in his black notebook.  
  
"No"  
  
"Akashi! Just do it, the less money I have to pay the faster we can leave" Haruhi said shocked by the fact that Akashi would still say no to that offer.  
  
"I'm not wearing that, besides I have my own uniform in my bag just in case I had to change for some reason" The twins instantly grabbed Akashi's bag and dragged them inside of the changing room.  
  
"Akashi-kun~ do you want us to help you change?" Hikaru huskily asked Akashi as they whispered into their ear and grabbed their waist pulling them towards their chest.  
  
"Or do you want to change us~" Kaoru whispered from behind of Akashi.  
  
Being sandwich between them Akashi had a poker face at the situation and simply started to lift up their shirt slightly and ignore the twins. Both the twins blushed at Akashi simply removing their shirt without any hesitation.  
  
"What already leaving? I thought you two wanted to see me change?" Akashi asked, their own voice being slightly deeper as their shirt was now slightly above their waist.  
  
"No thanks, maybe some other time" the twins answered hurriedly as they left the changing room.  
  
 _Time skip ~_  
  
"Starting today both Akashi and Haruhi are now official members of the host club!! I will train you to be first-rate hosts" Tamaki declared and at that moment both Haruhi and Akashi thought  _'What did we get ourselves into?'_  
  
With that both Haruhi and Akashi were placed in a table with some customer and told to entertain them. If they managed to get 100 customer requests Haruhi would be forgiven for her eight million yen debt.  
  
"Haruhi-kun, Akashi-kun, what hobbies do you have?"  
  
"Do you do anything special to your skin?"  
  
"Akashi-kun where did you get that uniform?"  
  
"Akashi-kun is your hair naturally white?"  
  
These were the questions that both Haruhi and Akashi were asked, and as more questions were asked Haruhi grew more stressed on how to answer, and Akashi grew irritated with a deep scowl on their face.  
  
 _'I don't even have to be here, but I'm still going to help Haruhi. Whyyyyyy I don't want to be here!!!!'_ Internally whining to themselves Akashi pretended to be paying attention and easily accomplished it thanks to their sunglasses.  
  
"Haruhi-kun, Akahsi-kun, why did you join this club?"  
  
Haruhi froze in realization that this was their chance to get out of their debt easily, and Akashi straightened up slightly when Haruhi started to talk about their mother and when she passed away. All while this was happening the rest of the host club was watching from afar some more obvious that the others.  
  
"I see, your mother passed away ten years ago, after being sick" one of the girls said sadly at the situation just told.  
  
"So, who does the domestic chores?"  
  
"Oh, I do those by myself, but when Akashi comes over they always help out" Haruhi answered, and Akashi just grunted in response.  
   
"My mother was good at cooking and she left me lots of recipes when she was in the hospital. Learning each one of them is fun, especially with Akashi since their cooking happens to be just like hers maybe even better"  
  
With a smirk on their face Akashi subtly took control of the conversation as they placed their feet on the table and had their hands behind their head.  
  
"My cooking might be good, but Haruhi was always their when I needed them as a kid. They were always quite a cute kid always trying to make the best of the situation and smiling even when things got tough" Akashi told as they hugged Haruhi with one arm and used the other to slick back their hair, causing the girls to blush and have hearts in their eyes. One even fainted after having a massive nosebleed.  
  
"Can we request both of you again tomorrow?" Eagerly asked all the girl after gaining a huge crush on Haruhi and Akashi.  
  
Nodding to their question Akashi turned their attention back to the host club as they talked about Haruhi and Akashi, though it was quickly switched to looking at Ayanokoji.  
  
 _'Ugly witch I hope that a bucket of water melts her, if she tries anything on Haruhi or those idiots I hope she has a way of disappearing from a country withing thirty minutes'_ Akashi thought as they glared daggers at her. Grabbing hold of their pocket knife that was in the uniforms pocket they tightened their grip on it as they tried to calm down before they did anything drastic.

 _'Why am I even including those idiot? There's something seriously wrong with me'_  
  
"Haruhi! Akashi! Come over here" Tamaki said, and both of them got up and walked towards him, Akashi never once stopped their glaring at Ayanokoji. A sinister smirk was on Akashi's face when they noticed her slightly shiver out of fear from Akashi's intense stare, their sinister smirk instantly went back to their normal smirk when Tamaki started to speak.  
  
"Say hello to my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji" Tamaki introduced to them, Haruhi recognizing her as the one that gave off a bad vibe, and Akashi continuing to smirk and have that  _'I don't care who you are'_  vibe around them.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" Haruhi said as nicely as possible even if they didn't want to.  
  
"It's a great honor to meet the  _beautiful princess Ayanokoji"_ Akashi said as they gave her a kiss on the hand, Ayanokoji trying to hide her disgust.  
  
"That was so cute, Akashi! Who would of had thought that a delinquent like you could be so cute!!!" Tamaki said as they spun them around in a hug along with Haruhi who got sucked into it.  
  
"Mori-senpai!!!! Help!!!!" Haruhi yelled out as they were struggling for air.  
  
"Bean stalk!!! Mori!!!! Senpai!!!! Takashi!!!! Help!!!!" Akashi yelled out the the tallest of the host for help as they began to become sick from all of the spinning.  
  
Akashi's cries for help instantly caught Mori's attention from the guest he and Honey were attending to. Pulling both Akashi and Haruhi away from Tamaki, he slung Akash on his shoulder while holding Haruhi from under their arms. Mori's eyes widen slightly as they realized Haruhi's true gender.  
  
 _'five down one to go'_  
  
"Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far" Tamaki said in shock as they slowly got over the sudden event, "Come on, come back to daddy"  
  
"I don't need two fathers" Haruhi said as they were placed down.  
  
"Fuck off Blondie!!! I don't want another dad!!! One dad was enough for me!!!!" Akashi yelled out as they stayed on Mori's shoulder, they could feel Ayanokoji glare on both them and Haruhi.  
  
 _Time Skip_  
  
Akashi looked out the window knowing full well that Ayanokoji would take action immediately after seeing Tamaki's interaction with both of them, this being the reason why they were looking out of the window. Anger was present in their eyes even if no one could see it because of their sunglasses as they watched both Tamaki and Haruhi search through the fountain for Haruhi's stuff.  
  
"So that's the best you got  _Princess Ayanokoji,_ you'll have to do better than that if you want to get rid of me and Haruhi. Really placing a letter opener in my book, how boring can you be?" Akashi mumbled to themselves as they looked over the pictures that they took of Ayanokoji throwing Haruhi's bag out the window.  
  
"Oh well soon you'll get what you deserved, and I'll have a video when that happens." Walking away from the window they headed back to class and waited for the time that the host club would be open again.  
  
Blood trailed down from Akashi's hand from a recent wound, noticing that the blood hasn't clogged yet Akashi simply licked the blood from their hand. A sadistic smirk on their face as they thought of what color Ayanokoji's blood would be.  
  
 _Final Time Skip~_  
  
"Having your bag fall into the pond all on its own, that's truly a shame isn't it" Ayanokoji said as she sipped her tea.  
  
"And Akashi-kun isn't that a cut you have in your hand? You should really have it treated before it gets infected"  
  
"No need to worry about it besides this is nothing, I had worse things happen to me than just a pathetic little cut" Akashi said as they subtly insulted her, knowing that she couldn't say anything without admitting that she is guilty.  
  
Turing her attention to Haruhi, since they had a weaker personality compared to Akashi, Ayanokoji made it quite obvious that she had a deep jealously towards Haruhi's and Akashi's relationship with Tamaki. Excusing themselves Akashi left Haruhi alone, much to the girls distress.  
  
"Kaoru, Hikaru, do you mind holding these jugs of water for me?"  
  
"What's this for? Are you planning a prank or something?" they asked as they looked at Akashi with a mischievous look in their eyes.  
  
 "You can say something like that, besides we have glasses's full approval to do this" This made all three smirk in happiness since they'll be allowed to take revenge on Ayanokoji without consequences. And not soon after, a crash was heard causing everyone to freeze and turn toward the sudden sound.  
  
"Haruhi-kun is suddenly attacking me!!!! Somebody, quick!! Deal with this commoner!!" Ayanokoji screamed out as Haruhi was on top of her making it look as though Haruhi was pinning her down.  
  
Hikaru, Kaoru, and Akashi poured all three jugs of water on both of them shocking everyone in the room. Giving a high-five to the twins, Akashi ruffled Hikaru's and Kaoru's orange hair feeling slightly satisfied with their revenge against Ayanokoji.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked confused of what was happening.  
  
"How disgraceful. You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the fountain, didn't you? And you're the one that placed the letter opener in Akashi's book causing them to cut their hand" Tamaki said as he wiped some of the water of of her.  
  
Facing Kyoya, who Akashi considered to be the most observant of the group, they sent them a smirk and mouthed thank you for helping Haruhi. He just turned his head the other way ignoring Akashi's knowing look, it wouldn't be good for Kyoya's reputation if people started to consider him kind.  
  
"How can you say that? Do you have any proof?"  
  
"You're really pretty, but your are not fit to be our guest. I know this much Haruhi and Akashi aren't that kind of man"  
  
"T-Tamaki-sama, you idiot!!" she screamed as she pushed Tamaki to the side and ran out of the room.  
  
"I'm deciding that as punishment for all this trouble, your debt has increased!!" Tamakit pointed to the know pale Haruhi who was in shock, since they expected it to be lowered.  
  
"Well that was fun" Hikaru said as they leaned on Akashi's left side, "We should do that again sometime" Kaoru said as he too leaned on Akashi since they were much smaller than them.  
  
"Who knows maybe we will" Akashi said with a shrug as they pushed the twins off.  
  
Kyoya offered a bag to Haruhi with the girls uniform as planned by both him and Akashi. With a playful smirk on their face, Akashi pushed Haruhi to the changing room and a waited for the big reveal. That of course was sadly something that Akashi couldn't witness since they received a rather interesting text message.  
  
"Hey Kyoya take a video of Tamaki's reaction, I have to go and take care of something" Akashi asked as him as they grabbed their bag and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"What's the urgency for you leaving so soon?" Kyoya asked as he didn't take his eyes off from his black notebook.  
  
"Oh I have to take out the trash can't have it stinking up the place" was all they said as they left the room.  
  
  
  
 ** _Bonus:_**  
  
"So how does it feel to be corned like the pathetic creature you are,  _Princess Ayanokoji."_ Akashi asked as their first nature was finally shown. The sadistic urges that they had been holding back this whole time was finally let lose and there was nothing that could stop them.  
  
"Let me go you dirty commoner!!" Ayanokoji exclaimed as she tried to push Akashi away from her. It was obvious that she was terrified. There was no one around to hear her screaming, and that predatory look that Akashi had was enough to make her blood chill.   
  
"Sorry princess, but that's something that I just can't do. Not after you tried to hire a hitman to kill Haruhi and me. Are you just that useless and pathetic that you can't even do anything?" Akashi asked as they glided their knife across her cheek and let it slightly cut her.  
  
"What are you!! How do you know about that!!!" Freaked out by her close proximity to this insane person, Ayanokoji could feel blood slide down her cheek.  
  
"Oh sweety, I'm more than meets the eye. Now that I think about it, didn't you asked once why I wear these sunglasses even when there is no sun. How about I show you?" Taking off their sunglasses Akashi revealed their unnatural eyes. Instead of the normal colors, Akashi eyes were red with black surrounding them instead of the usual white color that everyone's eyes have.  
  
Ayanokoji screamed out in terror and promptly fainted, only to be caught by Akashi. With a sadistic and insane smirk, they carried her inside the spacious janitors closet. Both of them were in their for a good hour, and once time was over only Akashi left the closet. Humming a tune to themselves they walked away as if nothing has happened, the only change being that their gloves were now red.  
  
"I guess I went a bit overboard now I'm going to need new gloves. Good thing Kyoya owes me new gloves"

_**Bonus:** _

"I told you I'll find a way to get you more guest, so hand over the gloves four eyes"

"I am a man of my word, though I would like to know why you wanted those strange contact lenses?" Asked Kyoya as he handed them a box.

"Just wanted to scare someone, besides it makes me cool" They explained with a shrug and tried on their new pair of gloves.

"There's something off about you and I plan on finding it out" announced Kyoya as the looked at the smirking male.

_"How about we make another bet?~"_


	4. chapter 4

**_A few days after the first episode_**  
  
"Hey Akashi!! Since Haruhi is a girl are you one too?" Honey asked out of no where.

"Eh? Can't you tell what I am? I thought it was pretty obvious?" Akashi responded with a shrug and not really bothering to give a straight forward answer.  
  
"Isn't it obvious that with all those tattoos, piercings, and delinquent looks Akashi is a male" Tamaki responded dramatically as though it was impossible for Akashi to be a girl.

"Hey! I can hear you, don't act as if I can't!" This gained the attention of the other guest as they too began to question Akashi about their gender.

"Haruhi, mind telling us what Akashi is?" the twins said together as they invaded her personal space.

"Hehehe yeah well the thing is.................. I don't actually know if Akashi is a male or female" This unexpected response made the whole host club freeze and pale all of a sudden.  
  
"Kyoya tell me that you know?" Tamaki questioned as they shook Kyoya back and forth.

"How can you not know, weren't you too childhood friends?" Honey innocently asked as he hugged is bunny.

Akashi had left to get a broom to sweep the floor since Hikaru and Kaoru decided it was a fun idea to play a prank that involved glue, paper, and glitter on Tamaki. A sad smile made its way on Haruhi's face thus gaining the attention of the hosts.

"When Akashi and I were young, they already had those piercing and tattoos, it scared me the first time I saw them. You know seeing a kid no more than five years old the same age as you already dressed like that was scary." Haruhi said in a distant voice as they remembered their first encounter with Akashi.

"Eh!! Really!! What type of parents would let that happen!!" Tamaki exclaimed in shock.

"That's the thing I never got to meet Akashi's parents, they would always visit me at my house and stay over, after that they would leave for who knows where. It was only recently that I reunited with them after three years."

Everyone was in deep thought at this sudden knew revelation, none of them could understand how a five year old would have the mentality to get a tattoo and piercings at such a young age.   
  
"When we were young Akashi would always come to my house covered in bruises and blood. Mom would always fix their wounds, and I think that's why they got so attached to her. They finally had someone that cared about them."

"They seemed to of had a difficult childhood, it wouldn't surprise me if that explained their behavior" Kyoya commented as he broke the silence that hanged over the group.

"Akahsi has many secrets, some of them I think that their not proud of, they always seem to have their guard up as if waiting for some on to attack" Haruhi by now had a frown on their face, as they thought of what Akashi could of had gone through as a child and from the past three years.

"Akashi seems so sad _*hic*_ I don't want _*hic*_ them to be sad!!" Honey cried out, tears were pouring down his eyes.

"Attention men!!! From now own it's our main mission to make Akashi happy!! It doesn't matter what it takes we are going to be the light in their dark world!!" Tamaki yelled out in determination, all the others agreed since they have grown attached to the mysterious host.  
  
 ****A few minutes ago  
Akashi's Point of View  
  
I had gone to get the broom to sweep up the mess that Kaoru and Hikaru left, though that was mostly an excuse to leave the room.

"Hey Nicholas, I'm just calling to see how you and Milan are doing?" I asked him since I never feel at ease at leaving them alone in the house.

"Don't worry Akashi, geez your starting to act like an old man." Nicholas waved off the question, yet not a second after there was a crash on his end of the phone.

"Well I can't help it if I worry about leaving you two alone considering the type of work that we do. When I get home that mess better be cleaned up" I said with a sigh, sometimes it felt as though I was the only responsible one in the house.

"Yes big brother, hey on your way home do you mind getting something to eat. It's going to be Makoto's turn to cook" Nicholas never liked Makoto's cooking so it wasn't a surprise that he would try to get me to buy him something.

"No"

"But why"

"Appreciate that he's cooking"

"But he purposely burns my food, I can see it in his eyes"

"Nicholas.......... you blind"

"So what does that have to do with anything"

"You can't see into his eyes if your blind"

"Ugh fine I'll eat his food, but I want new equipment for my inventions"

"Fine, but your have to take care of the garden"

"How am I supposed to do that!! I'm blind!!"

"You built a car before, you can't use that excuse on me"

"Alright fine I understand"

"Good now take care of your sister, I'll see you when I get home" Saying goodbye I hanged up on him.

"Heh their growing up so fast, I wonder if I'll ever get my happy ending" I said with a bitter smile as I thought of the past.  
  
 _Flashback ~_

_"Hey kid you sure you want to do this?" asked the tattoo artist as they wanted to make sure I wouldn't regret this. His black hair was slightly messed up and he had dark circles under his brown eyes. Well you couldn't blame him I did after all come here at the late hours of the night._

_"I'm paying you to do this, so get this over with it's not like anyone is going to care if I get them" I snapped, even though I was only five years old I was still intimidating with my white hair and unnatural colored eyes._

_"Once I do this there is no going back"_

_"I know, but if you're wondering why I'm doing this you could say it's to get a new start. After all I'm going to be rather infamous in a couple of years" I told him and let out a hiss as the needle pierced the skin on my arm._

_"Hahah you have some nerves kid, I like that how about we do this. I give you your piercings and tattoos for free and in return when you become infamous as you say I want to be part of it" The man laughed out, it was the first time that anyone has believed in me and I couldn't help but smile in return._

_"Hey what's your name old man? You never really told me." I asked curios of this new person._  
  
"Seto Katsuhito at your serveice" he said and gave a bow.

_"I'll just call you old man" I said dismissively with a wave of my hand._

_"Hey respect me kid, I'm your elder and doing the tattoo!!" Seto scolded, which actually terrified me.  
"Yes sir!"_

_"That's what I thought" he snickered as he went back to doing the tattoo._   
  
_Flashback End~~~_

"Damn it!! Stop remembering the fucking past Akashi!! You'll just become even more crazy!!" I told myself as I leaned against the wall. 

"You have people that depend on you, I can't risk getting into trouble and being sent to jail" I muttered to myself, having enough of the quiet hallway I made my way back to the host club completely forgetting about the broom.

Just as I was about to open the door, Tamaki's voice stopped me. _"Attention men!!! From now own it's our main mission to make Akashi happy!! It doesn't matter what it takes we are going to be the light in their dark world!!"_

I was frozen in shock, for the first time I didn't know what to do. Usually it was up to me to be the light to others, it was never the other way around.\

' _The light in their dark world, I wonder if they would still try to help me if they knew the truth'_ I thought as I opened the door.

"So anything interesting happen while I was away. You guys didn't do any funny business with Haruhi while I was did you?" I asked with my signature smirk, I acted as if I hadn't heard anything. 

"What do you take us for?" the Hikaru and Kaoru asked as they leaned against Akashi.

"You two just love to lean in me don't you"

"Well you're the second tallest out of all of us" they shrugged.

"You two are just like Nicholas,  _I'll have to make sure you don't meet. We can't afford to have you three go on a pranking spree"_ I muttered out the last part thankful that they didn't hear me.

"Who's Nicholas?" Kyoya asked, his black notebook open ready to take down any information about Akashi. 

"You know curiosity killed the cat, and I really don't want to have to deal with you guys being dead" I went to grab my bag, ready to leave since it was getting late and couldn't afford to lose any more time.

"We are well able to take care of ourselves" Kyoya informed,  his glasses having a glare to them.

"Whatever you say glasses, just don't blame me when you guys get hurt. I did give a warning after all. Hey Haruhi hurry up, Ranka's going to be mad if I don't get you home before dark" I yelled out to her as I was already at the door. 

As I closed the door behind me I could swear I heard someone say ' _We'll do everything we can to see you smile'_


	5. chapter 5

**(Third P.O.V)**

"Bye everyone, I'm heading to school. Don't burn the house, shoot if you see someone trying to break in, and if you end up killing someone please clean up the mess" Akashi said as they left their home, this was the usual way that they said their goodbyes. But what do you expect when Akashi and their family worked in a _very_ interesting family business.

The weather was now getting colder, yet Akashi still decided to walk even though they could of had asked Makoto to give them a ride to school. All they really wanted though was time to think about what happened two days ago.

_'Should I let them get close to me? But I'll be putting them in potential danger, fuck it this is so stressing! Maybe I can let them meet my family? Shit that might not be a good idea, the twins and Nicholas might get into a pranking spree. Though Milan might have fun if they met Honey, and Makoto would enjoy meeting Haruhi.'_

Akashi was so deep in thought about the pro's and con's of introducing the Host Club to their family that they didn't notice a limousine stopping next to them.

"Akashi would you like a ride to school?" asked the familiar voice of Kyoya.

"Sure thing four - eyes" Akashi said, they greeted the driver before sitting beside Kyoya.

"So what do you want to talk about? You aren't the type to do something with out reason" They pointed out as they leaned back into their seat.

"Who are you?"

It was a simple question, it wasn't something that required much thought but for Akashi it left them frozen. They didn't know who they were, it was always been who they had to be. Akashi's pale face and shocked look didn't go unnoticed by Kyoya, it made them feel like they crossed an unspoken line.

"Never mind, you don't need to answer" Kyoya swiftly said after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't worry about it I'm not mad, if anything I just don't have an answer to your question. Most of my life is a fabrication of my own guilt, but I guess at the moment I'm just Akashi" they whispered, it was the first time that Kyoya ever saw Akashi be anything other than the flirtatious confident delinquent devil host. And in all honesty Kyoya was worried, but he would never admit it.

"So four-eyes what do you have planned for today, you seem rather pleased with yourself" Akashi mumbled the gentle humming of the limousine lulling Akashi to sleep. "And I'm sure it's because you got some action last night, if you know what I mean?"

"I have no decision making authority, you should know that. Tamaki's the one that makes all the decisions"  Kyoya responded softly, as he took notice of Akashi's nodding off. "And I insist on you stopping with the innuendos"

"You're the Shadow King, Kyoya you have more say in the club than you tell" By now Akashi had their head laying on Kyoya's shoulder.

"I'll wake you up when we get there"

"Thanks" Akashi fell asleep soon after, after going most of the night without sleep they needed to get some rest.

 _'Insufficient amount of sleep, more open when tired, and a cuddles when asleep'_ Once Kyoya has finished writing in his black notebook, he decides to close his eyes and ignore the fact that Akashi had a strong grip on his waist.

Though before he knew it, he too was asleep and leaning against Akashi.

**Time skip~**

Currently Akashi was absently looking out the window bored. They were tapping their fingers to the beat of Megalovania, it being one of their favorite songs.

_'Only a few fucking weeks left, you can make this shitty job work. No more late night working, and Nicholas makes you that motorcycle you want'_

"Akashi, hey Akashi, pssssttt!!" Whispered-yelled Hikaru as he tried to get the attention from the bored host.  
  
"Yeah, what you want?" They asked with a bored look.

"Want to come over to our house?" asked Kaoru, who leaned on Akashi's desk.

"I guess, just let me call Makoto, and Queen" they said and pulled out their phone. 

 _'Queen? Makoto? '_  Both the twins were confused, they didn't know who Akashi was talking about. When they heard Akashi start talking over the phone they put extra attention to it. 

"Hey sweetie, how you been? That's nice, did you enjoy the flowers I left you? I had them sent all the way from Germany, I won't be coming home early so you'll have to eat with your brothers today. I'll be visiting the twins, no not those twins those freak me out, I'm staying with the host club twins. Alright see you later. Bye my Queen~!"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru were scared at what they had witnessed. Never had they thought they would live to see the day that Akashi would be nice and speak to someone so sweetly. What made it worse was the fact that Akashi had a genuine smile instead of the usual smirk. They continued to stare at their white haired friend.

"What the fuck are you staring at? You two look like you seen the apocalypse"  
  
"Hikaru, I was so scared! It was like I saw my life flash before my eyes" Kaoru said as he clung on Hikaru. 

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll keep you safe" 

"Why the hell do you guys always do your brotherly love act in front of me?" Akashi asked as they sweatdropped.

"We just like seeing your reaction" they said in unison, "We'll give you ride to our house, so just wait outside for us"

"Alright, so wh-" Akashi was cut off by the teacher walking in, and ready to start the class. 

* * *

**Time Skip brought to you by a dancing Pikachu~**

"You want me to wear what?!" Akashi exclaimed as they looked at the clothes that were shoved into their hands.

"It's a south tropical costume for today's theme" Kyoya explained as he stepped out from the changing room.

"You'll look magnificent Akashi, the tropical look would bring out your hair color, and the guest would get to see your handsome nature" Tamaki dramatically yelled out as he spun Akashi in circles.

"Mori!!! Help!!!"

Immediately Mori came to Akashi's rescue, throwing Akashi over his shoulder Mori walked towards one of the tables and placed them on the seat.

"A-Akashi, come back to daddy!" Tamaki cried out in shock, his hand out stretched towards Akashi.

"Guess Akashi doesn't like you, boss" the twins teased, which just made Tamaki pale and turn into dust.

"I'm just going to go change now, I really don't have the patients to be dealing with this" With that they got up and entered the changing room. When Akashi was done changing they came out wearing the same costume as Tamaki, but the shirt was a light blue instead.

"We knew you were a delinquent, but we didn't think you would have so many tattoos" the twins said out in wonder.

"Akashi-kun! You look so cool~" Honey yelled out as they stared at Akashi's tattoos.

"I'm surprised that the principle let you attend" remarked Kyoya.

"Guys there just tattoos, I had them for a long time. They're nothing special" they shrugged, but froze when they saw the sudden change in their surrounding.

"I leave for ten minutes to go and change, and somehow a whole rain forest ends up growing in the room" Akashi muttered.

"Oh, it's you Haruhi. You're late" the twins said when Haruhi walked into the room.

"You're late Haruhi, where were you?" Akashi asked her, even though Haruhi had this confused aura around her.

"According to my calendar, this is definitely still early April" Mused Haruhi as she wondered about the sudden change of the Host Club room.

Though it seemed that today everyone was know going to ignore the white haired host.

 _'The hell are they ignoring me? Did I do something?"_  
  
 **Time skip! Brought to you by a sleeping Kyoya!**  
  
"It's wonderful to see such beautiful ladies such as yourself visiting us today" 

"Why the fuck do you look sad? There's nothing more that I could wish for than have such gorgeous girls like you with me today"

By now most of the host and guest were used to Akashi's vulgar way of speaking, in fact it was one of the reasons why they were getting so many guests. Apparently it gave them a unique charm that made all the girls swoon.

 Tamaki's voice rang out which brought most of the attention on him. This ticked Akashi off since they were in the middle of probably getting their guest to pass out from a nosebleed.

"Oh yes, next week Ouran Host Club will be sponsoring a dance party."

_'Dance party? I haven't been to those in a while'_

"The guests seem even more worked up than usual, don't you think?" Haruhi said to Kyoya, as she looked at the twins guest fangirl over them.

"You're right about that, though I guess the tropical heat might be getting to them"

"AKASHI!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!" Haruhi yelled in fright, since Akashi appeared out of nowhere.

"Well you see, when a guy and a girl love each other they put-" their speech was cut short by Kyoya placing their hand over Akashi's mouth.

"A little moderate exposure is popular" Kyoya chose to ignore Akashi and answered Haruhi's question.

 "Thanks to the  _'little'_ moderate exposure, I got to see that Kyoya is surprisingly fit and has abs. Never took him for a guy with abs" Akashi said to Haruhi once they managed to take Kyoya's hand off their mouth.

Kyoya turned his back to them and excused himself saying that he had an important matter to deal with for the party. Though Akashi could of sworn that they saw him blushing.

_'Oops I think I broke him'_

**Time skip! There has been so many, take a Sans the skeleton plush as an apology!**  
  
"I can't accept this" Tamaki sulked as he slurped up another cup of ramen noodle.

"Boss, stop eating that commoner's ramen, and come help us with the dance party" Hikaru and Kaoru said from across the room.

"I agree with them, you're slurping way too fucking loud. Plus I think that ramen is expired" Akashi pointed out even though they were looking at Kyoya's computer.

"Is Princess Kasuga choosing Haruhi really bothering you?" the twins asked.

"She has the wandering host hopping disease, so it's not surprising" added Akashi to the conversation.

"I'm at the limits of my patience! Haruhi! Akashi! Start dressing like a girl!" Screamed Tamaki from out of nowhere, which made Akashi eyes widen from the sudden demand.

"Daddy wants to see you the way you were back then!" Tamaki pulled out a blown up picture of Haruhi and surprisingly one of Akashi.

"THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FUCKING PICTURE!! I THOUGH I BURNT IT BACK IN HELL!!" screamed Akashi as they tried to grab hold of their picture.

"The more I look at this, the more I marvel at it, how is it that  _this,_ can become  _that"_ That insult from Kyoya sent a wave of annoyance through Akashi's body.

All the host couldn't take their eyes off both the pictures. Hauhi's because she looked so feminine with her long hair and big eyes, and Akashi's because it was a picture of them before they got their tattoos and piercing.

"The day before the entrance ceremonies, I had some gum stuck in my hair from one of the children in the neighborhood. I had to stop Akashi from beating the kid up" Haruhi head and sweatdropped at the end. That day involved a lot of apologizing and promising to keep Akashi away from the traumatized kid.

** Flashback~ **

_"Hey Haruhi how you been?" Akashi asked, they were in a surprisingly good mood today. Maybe it was because there wasn't anything stressing going on at the moment._  
  
"I'm fine, dad wants to know if you want to come over for dinner?" she asked and looked up since there was a notable size difference between them.

_"Sure thing, I'll be there at five-" Akashi stopped and froze when a kid walked up behind of Haruhi and stuck a piece of gum in her hair._

_"YOU FUCKING KID! GET BACK HERE SO THAT I CAN CUT YOU INTO PIECES, YOU LITTLE SHIT!! NO ONE MESSES WITH HARUHI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"_

** Flash back end~ **

"Mommy! Akashi and Haruhi are using dirty words!" Tamaki cried out once Akashi finished giving out the reason for Haruhi's change in appearance.

"Who's mommy?" everyone asked and looked towards Kyoya.

"From a club position, I guess I am" he sighed reluctantly and just kept writing in that black notebook of his to avoid further questions.

"Are you my mummy?" Akashi asked and poked Kyoya's cheek.

**(Nightmare: Anyone who gets that reference is awesome and deserves a cookie )**

"By the way, do you two have any experience is social dancing?" the twins asked and opted to ignore their leaders crying.

"Huh? No, but the party has nothing to do with my quota, right? I'm not that interested" Haruhi nervously said and Akashi could feel the panic radiating out of her.

"I actually know how to dance, so I guess I won't have any problems the day of the party" Akashi explained and looked out the window to see that the sun had already set.

"If you cannot master the waltz in one week, then I will expose you as a girl and demote you to errand boy" Tamaki stated in a attempt to make Haruhi more participant on the day of the event.

_'They're ignoring me again, this is just great'_

By the time the sun was gone and the moon was up, all the hosts were ready to leave and head home. Just like they had planned Akashi went to Hikaru and Kaoru's house. The ride there was surprisingly calm, well as calm as it could be when your with the twins. 

"Hey Akashi ready to have fun, we have the latest games we can play after we have dinner with us since it is late." Kaoru explained as he opened the door for Akashi.

"Or we can do something else that's fun~!" Hikaru added with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Maybe some other time, first you have show me that you actually want it before you get it~!" Akashi huskily whispered into his ear.

Hikaru turned a dark shade of red since it was obvious what Akashi meant by that. He was so used to being the one to cause the blushing that he wasn't expecting Akashi to play along. Both Kaoru and Akashi snickered at him, and for the rest of the ride all three of them joked around.

"Sir, we have arrived" the driver announced as he opened the door only to be surprised at the scene in front of him.

"I think I might need help getting them to their room" Akashi whispered to the driver.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru were sandwiching Akashi, they had their heads rested on their shoulder and arms wrapped around their waist. Let's just say that it took the effort of Akashi, the driver, and the butler to pry the twins arms off of Akashi.

The butler offered Akashi one of the guest rooms to stay in since it was already midnight, which was as the butler said _'Too dark to be wandering around at night'._ Accepting the offer Akashi stayed over the night and for once got the long needed rest that was overdue.


	6. chapter 6

**Akashi's P.O.V.**

"IT'S THE FEDS!!! EVERYONE FUCKING RUN FOR IT!!!" and this was one of the many interesting ways that Akashi's mornings start.

I woke up screaming......

Early in the morning........

In a bed that I didn't know........

"Please don't tell me this is not going to be like Vegas again" I muttered and looked around the room.

 _'I haven't been drugged, that's a good start. No ostrich looking down at me, okay this is good. Wait is that.........'_ My train of thought stopped for a moment, and in that moment I let out a scream.

"IT'S THE MONA LISA!!!! SHIT!!! WHEN DID I GO TO THE LOUVRE, AND STEAL IT!!!!!"

Immediately two pair of footsteps came rushing to the room. In busted Hikaru and Kaoru their eyes frantically looking around the room until they landed on me.

"Yo" I greeted with a bored tone as if I hadn't been screaming a few minutes ago.

 _'That's right I stayed over for the night, heh guess I woke them up'_  I thought and made a sheepish laugh.

** Change of P.O.V. **

Hikaru and Kaoru were enjoying their peaceful slumber, when a scream woke them up.  Both of them jumped out of bed and ran to the guest room, remembering that they had invited Akashi over and they probably stayed night. They kicked the door open and frantically looked around the room for any signs of danger.

"Yo" greeted Akashi as they pretended as if nothing happened.

There was an awkward silence all three of them looking at each other. The twins looking at Akashi, and Akashi looking at the twins. It was then that the twins were able to get a good look at Akashi for the first time. They were able to see all the tattoos, and the scars that were scattered across their body. It only made them more curious about Akashi, and even though Akashi was wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt the twins still weren't able to figure out if Akahsi was male or female.

"Well.... I guess I'll go take a shower, so see you at breakfast" Akashi said and got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Good idea" Both of them said and quickly left the room, they didn't want to bother Akashi any longer since well Akashi didn't look like the morning type of person you would want to mess with.  
  
 _ **Time skip !**_

"Quick, quick, slow..... Good job, Haruhi-kun" 

Both Akashi and Tamaki were sulking by the window, only having each other for comfort as they watched Haruhi dance with Kasuga. In a weird way this was Akashi and Tamaki's way of bonding together.

"She's flirting with my little sister, if only she knew Haruhi wasn't a guy" Mumbled Akashi, somehow sulking on the window made them even more attractive.

"At least one of my daughters hasn't left me" Tamaki said as they looked at Akashi.

"The fuck, you're not even certain if I'm a girl" responded Akashi.

"You two are looking gloomy, both of you wanted to be the one she practiced with, but they were too tall to stand in as a woman for Haruhi" The twins said, which felt like a dagger was stabbing Akashi's heart.

"She's like a sister to me, I don't like people touching her" Akashi said childishly with a pout.

"Oh my! You got new cups?" Kasuga said as she inspected the new tea cups.

"Lately, our club has been seeking to improve its tea sets" Kyoya said politely.

"You must really like tableware" Both Akashi and Haruhi said together, it freaked out some of the hosts.

"N-n-not really , no, I don't. My word, what are you talking about?" Kasuga said flustered by the sudden question. 

_'What is she hiding'_

"Good evening, I've brought the teacups you ordered" someone said as they entered the room.

_'Toru Suzushima that's Kasuga's fiance, now I understand. I guess it's time to play the role of cupid. This should be fun'_

"Are you a dealer?" Haruhi asked as she inspected the new tea set.

"Haruhi-kun, you're so funny. Still, I can't blame you, he doesn't look like a heir to a first-class corporation" Kasuga said with a smile. Akashi could tell that it was a forced one.

"His family business, Suzushima Trading, deals mainly with the importing of tableware. They have quite the spectacular selection, I'm always buying a new set every month from them" Akashi explained to her as they leaned on Mori.

"I'm quite flattered that you would say that, it means a lot especially coming from one of my family's regular customer" Toru sheepishly said as they scratched the back of the head.

"Milan really likes them, she's practically the Queen of the household since she's the only girl." Akashi explained, this gained the attention of the twins. They finally had a name to the person that Akashi calls  _'Queen'_

"Aren't you beginning your studies in England next month" Kyoya asked, his black notebook opened.

 _'Kyoya really has information on everyone'_ Akashi wasn't surprised, but they still sweatdropped at this.

"Yeah, I'll be off soon"

Akashi looked at Kasuga from the corner of their eye, she was stiff when she heard him say this. Akashi stopped paying attention for a while, they knew that Tamaki would want to get involved in this. After all the eccentric Host nature was to help those in need.

"Ouran Host Club exist to bring happiness to the girls, this means that we have to help Kasuga and Toru!" Yelled Tamaki, which brought Akashi away form their thinking.

"Akashi, you're going to sing for tonight's party. From there we're going to need you to do some acting" Tamaki exclaimed with a determined look in his eyes.

"Eh!!! Why me!? The fuck do I have to sing?" Akashi asked, for once they were honestly confused.

"Simple, you took singing lessons as a child from world renowned artists. You as well have composed various songs under a false name" Kyoya explained to everyone in the room.

"You searched me up and somehow got my record from when I was a kid, that's is some stalker level type of shit"

"We thought you were a commoner!!" Everyone said surprised at this new information.

"Guys let's just get this over with, just so you know I'm inviting over Milan, Makato, and Nicholas to the party"

 _ **Time skip to the party!!!**_  
  
As they waited for more guest to arrive all the male hosts could feel small traces of jealousy flow through their veins as they waited for the people that Akashi invited to arrive. The twins had told the others about how Akashi referred and behaved when they were talking over the phone with Queen. They had all assumed that Queen, or Milan, was Akashi's fiance. It would explain why Akashi had a loving look on their face every time they talked about her. In all honesty that made the Hosts jealous, that was why they wanted to meet said person.

"Hey idiots, I just wanted to introduce to you Milan, Makoto, and Nicholas" Akashi said.

The hosts were surprised, they hadn't expected to see this. There was Akashi pushing the girl that they assumed to be Milan in a wheelchair. She was only 11 years old and she had an unusual red hair color with purple highlights. Even with her situation, she looked like she didn't mind being on a wheelchair. Next to Akashi was an older looking man, he was 25 years old and had blond hair with green eyes. It looked like he was scolding the 16 year old boy next to him. He had black hair and seemed to be wearing sunglasses just like Akashi's.

"This is Milan my youngest sister, this old looking man is Makoto my brother, and this mischievous creature next to me Nicholas my other brother" They introduced, Akashi had a proud smile on their face.

"Alright guys lets get this over with the guest are all here. We have a couple to help out, and I really want to get this over with" With that everyone got into position.

"Ouran Host Club bids you a fond welcome to this dance party" Tamaki said as he started the party.

"We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your heart's content as you dance with the Host Club members. In addition the guest who is recognized as the best dancer and is chosen as tonight queen will receive a kiss on the cheek form  the King" Kyoya said this caused all the girls present to scream in joy.

"And to get tonight started, Akashi here has so graciously decided to sing for us tonight. Please enjoy tonight's party" Kyoya added, he had a small smirk as he looked at Akashi.

"I hope you enjoy my performance ladies, and I hope you brought some tissues with you because things will start to get rather interesting" With that Akashi gave a bow and the lights dimmed. The music started and all attention was on them.

 _ **( I do not own the song, I repeat I do not own the song)**_  
  
 _Something lately drives me crazy_  
Has to do with how you make me  
Struggle to get your attention  
Calling you brings apprehension  
Texts from you and sex from you  
Are things that are not so uncommon  
Flirt with you you're all about it  
Tell me why I feel unwanted?

 

Everyone's mouth was wide open, they had not expected this. Akashi was singing in perfect pitch as well as dancing which was something that wasn't planned. Though while everyone was fangirling over Akashi, all three of Akashi's family memberes were feeling second hand emberressment. They looked done with everything, Makoto was facepalming himself, Nicholas had a deadpanned face, and well Milan was covering her face.

 _Damn, if you didn't want me back_  
Why'd you have to act like that?  
It's confusing to the core  
'Cause I know you want it  
Oh, and if you don't wanna be  
Something substantial with me  
Then why do you give me more?  
Babe I know you want it  
  
Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love  
  
Pull me off to darkened corners  
Where all other eyes avoid us  
Tell me how I mesmerize you  
I love you and despise you  
Back to the crowd where you ignore me  
Bedroom eyes to those before me  
How am I supposed to handle  
Lit the fuse and missed the candle  
  
Damn, if you wanna let me go  
Baby please just let me know  
You're not gonna get away with leading me on  
  
Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love  
  
Say you want me  
Say you need me  
Tear my heart out slow  
And bleed me  
  
You want me  
You need me  
You're gonna be with me  
  
I know you want me too  
I think you want me too  
Please say you want me too  
Because you're going to  
  
Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love   
  
Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling

_Trippin' super psycho love_

Once the song was over everyone was cheering, they were amazed at how great Akashi could sing. It left the girls screaming some had even fainted form how much they were yelling. Soon though Akashi was pulled by the other hosts into a room as they prepared to begin their plan.


	7. chapter 7

"The Hell!!! Why me!! Shouldn't you make Haruhi wear the dress!!" Akashi was not amused, in fact they were just about ready to strangle everyone.

"But Akashi, please do it for daddy!" Tamaki pleaded and gave them their best puppy eye look.

"For the last time you're not my dad, one was already enough for me" Akashi was getting tired of all their shenanigans, and in all honesty they just wanted to spend some time with their family.

"Akashi are you going to wear a dress?" asked a voice that didn't belong to any of the hosts.

Everyone quickly turned around to see Nicholas standing there. He had a bag with him full of stuff, Akashi already knew what was inside which made them slightly pale. They couldn't believe that their own brother would betray them in such a way.

"Don't worry guys I know all about your plan that's why I brought this stuff to help you guys. Did you guys really forget that Akashi has all those tattoos on them? It's going to give them away" Nicholas then pulled out a brown wig, some concealer to match Akashi's skin tone, and some makeup.

"Hey Nicholas... I uh- don't want to sound rude but are you uh- blind?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Don't be so nervous Haruhi~ And yeah I'm blind, but even though I'm blind I still know that you're a cutie~!"

"Nicholas stop flirting with Haruhi!" Akashi yelled and  drop kicked him across the room.

"Akashi that's kind of cruel, beating up you're younger sibling" Hikaru said as he helped pick up Nicholas.

"Not to mention that he's blind" Kaoru added as he leaned on Akashi.

"That idiot isn't defenseless like he want's you to believe" Akashi muttered as they went behind the curtain to change into the dress.  
  
"Hey Nicholas, is Akashi your older brother or sister? They haven't told us, and every time they ask they always give a confusing answer" Honey pouted as they asked Nicholas.

"What's a kid doing here? I thought this school was a highschool?" Asked Nicholas, they had picked up Honey and were pinching their cheek.

"I thought you were blind!!" Tamaki said as they looked at Nicholas's white glazed eyes.

"I am, I just learned this thing called echo location, Akashi taught it to me so that I could play with the other kids without feeling left out" Nicholas had a nostalgic smile as they remembered those days.

"Akashi seems like they did all the work, where were your parents?" Kyoya asked, he was the only one that seemed to put together the information from the conversation.

"That's a good question, but maybe some other time we can discuss Akashi in secret~"  Nicholas cheekily said just as Akashi appeared from behind the curtain.

**(The dress that Akashi is wearing is the one from the picture above)**

"So how do I look? Do I look girly enough?" Akashi asked, their voice was now more feminine sounding.

Everyone was blushing, Akashi looked cute and innocent with that dress and expression that they made. Akashi had used the concealer to cover up all their tattoos and scars, they also had green contacts to cover up their unique red eyes. Finally they had gotten rid of all their piercings.

"Akashi you look beautiful" Kyoya complimented with a nod.

"Cute" it was only one word but since it came from the usually silent Mori, it had to be true.

"Akashi you look like a princess!" Honey said as he gave them a hug.

"Wow never thought Akashi could look this good looking" both of the twins said as they inspected Akashi.

"This has to be proof, there is no way that you can't be a girl!" Tamaki said as he spun Akashi around.

"Let me go you idiot! Fucking hell, you're squishing me!" Akashi yelled as they tried to get out from Tamaki's hug.

"But you're so cute~!"

"I AM FIRE!! I AM DEATH!!" Hissed Akashi as they finally managed to escape Tamaki's hug.

"I thought you were a high functioning sociopath?" Nicholas asked, he was honestly confused.

"They are the same thing!! They were played by the same actor!" 

"Akashi? Are you okay? You're not making much sense" Haruhi asked, slightly worried that being in a dress was affecting them.

"I'm fine let's just get this over with" Stomping away Akashi walked toward the room where they are supposed to meet Suzushima.

 **Time skip to inside the room!**  
  
"You wrote this letter? You are a whole lot different from what I thought" Suzushima said to them.

_'Letter? What did those idiots do know?"_

Akashi paled as they read through the letter, it made them sick never have they read something so gooey and full of love. It was obviously the work of Hikaru and Kaoru, and the more they read it the more they wanted to burn the letter.

_'Those idiots when I get my hand on them"_

"Have we met somewhere?" He asked them.

"I saw you pass by me every time you walked by, so I guess you can say we have indirectly met" Akashi said sweetly, they made themselves blush and gave a dazzling smile.

 _'HOW IS THAT EVEN AKASHI!!'_ Internally screamed the hosts as they watched Akashi's performance.

"I'm sorry. I appreciate what you've said, but I cannot respond to your feelings. I already have another girl who is dear to me." Suzushima explained as gently as he could to them.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Pretending to be sad, Akashi started to fidget with the dress.

"No, I think she's done with me. She'd be better suited having a more dazzling, self confident man." He looked sad as he said this, Akashi honestly felt bad for him. Just kidding at the moment they just wanted to be done with this and get out of the dress.

"Is that why your leaving her to study abroad? You should just tell her, she would understand after all she does love you"

"She wouldn't want some one as boring as me" He insisted.

"The way that she looks at you can only be described as love, and running away isn't an option. If you both love each other, why are you putting it off for later?" That question seemed to make him realize everything, and Akashi gave him a smile that showed their support for him.

In that moment the door opened and there stood Kanako. She had a distraught look and her eyes quickly became glassy. At any moment she would burst into tears, but instead she forced a smile.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I s-seem to be interrupting something" she said and quickly ran away.

"Run after her Suzushima, and don't let go of her once you catch up to her" Akashi said as they pushed him out the door.

Everything was silent, the only one left in the room was Akashi. They had a sad smile, they could remember being in a similar situation like this before. But unlike Suzushima, they hadn't run after them.

"Good job Akashi, you did something good today" Tamaki said as he looked at the running couple.

"I know I did a good job, idiot. Let's get going we have a party to attend to" Akashi said as they placed their arm under Tamaki's.

"It would be my pleasure, Akashi~" Tamaki was blushing as he led them to the main room where the party was being held. Even though they weren't sure what gender Akashi was, he couldn't help but enjoy having them in their arms.

**Last Time skip, yay!!!**

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the Host Club's last waltz falls upon this couple" Tamaki announced from the balcony. 

All the light were pointed to said couple, and Akashi had a small smile as they looked down at them. They had changed back into their suit and were with the other hosts. Both of them started to dance, it was a beautiful thing to see.

"A Beautiful Night, don't you agree Makoto, Nicholas, Milan?" Akashi asked to their family.

"They have a bright future ahead of them" agreed Makoto.

"I wonder how many kids they'll have?" Nicholas joked with his signature goofy smile.

"Akashi, the flowers are so pretty! Can you get me some for later" Milan said as she looked over one of the Sakura petals that landed on her lap.  

"Sure thing my Queen" Akashi was distracted with their conversation to notice the twins giving out the announcement of who the queen and king for this ball.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Screamed everyone, which made Akashi look at he commotion.

"The fuck Haruhi!!" Akashi screamed as they saw her kissing Kanako.

Both Akashi and Tamaki sulked together again, it seemed as though Haruhi was a natural trouble magnet.

_'I'm not going to get a break any time soon'_


	8. chapter 8

"NO! PLEASE STOP!!" pleaded a man as he backed himself against the wall.

"You know, I usually have one of my men deal with people like you. But you did something really terrible, you broke one of the main rules," Giving a sadistic smirk Akashi walked towards the man and in their hand was their pocket knife, "Which means that I have to personally punish you"

The man was terrified, he was cornered in his own house. He was trapped inside with a person that would kill him without mercy or regret. The man knew that he broke one of the rules that must never be broken, but he never thought the head of the organization would personally come to punish him.

"Please, I promise not to do it! I don't want to die! Please! Master, don't do this!" Getting down on his knees the man begged for his life to be spared.  
"Your such a squirming pathetic bug. I can't wait to break you to the point were you won't even know your own name" That sadistic smirk seemed to grow the closer Akashi got closer.

Akashi stood over the terrified man as they twirled their pocket knife around, the man was cowering in fear. He knew what was going to happen and it terrified him, he had heard of this happening before. How the Master would arrive and spread a shadow of death over the person. How there was no escape from the Master.

"Say my name"

"M-Master A-Akashi A-A-Akuma"

"You better be prepared, it's going to be a while"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Akashi! Wait up!" Honey yelled as they ran to catch up with them.

"Oh, hey Honey. Did you need something?" Akashi asked as they let Honey climb them.

"Yeah, everyone wanted to know why you were late. Are you okay Akashi-kun? You look really happy" Honey said curiously.

"You smell like blood" said Mori out of no where.

Akashi froze since they didn't know that he was there, they knew that Mori was quiet but for them not to notice was something that made them scared. It worried them that Mori was more observant than they gave him credit for. When he said this, Akashi stopped in their tracks their hair was covering their face. There was a eerie silence as they seemed to wait for Akashi's response.

"Hehe, oh that, well I was helping Makoto out and I guess the smell rubbed off on my clothes. I should probably change it if it's that noticeable" Akashi said with a shrug as they went back to walking.

"That's so cool! Are you going to be a doctor, Akashi?" Honey asked, as though a few seconds ago there wasn't a uncomfortable silence.

"Naw, saving people isn't really my thing, that's more of Makoto's job. I'm more of a Mafia boss" they answered as they opened the Host club door.

"Akashi! Where were you? You didn't come to class, I thought you were sick or something" Haruhi said worried about them as they looked over Akashi for injuries.

"Don't do that to us! The twins were saying that the police arrested you for doing something illegal" Tamaki cried out as he hugged Akashi.

_'Well it's not like that can't happen one day'_ thought Akashi as they simply patted Tamaki's head.

"I was helping Makoto with stuff besides, WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE IN PRISON!! DO YOU GUYS THINK SO LITTLE OF ME!! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'LL EVER GO BACK THERE!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO PEOPLE IN PRISON!!" yelled Akashi as they shook Kaoru and Hikaru around. All you could hear was the twins yelling about how they were going to be sick.  


** Time Skip! Brought to you by Russia ^J^ **   
**_Ouran Host Club flower viewing reception_ **

"Hello ladies~ Hope you are enjoying today's weather~," Akashi seductively said to their guest. Leaning towards one of the girls Akashi grabbed them by the waist and dipped them. "These cherry blossoms are nothing compared to you" Akashi whispered to her ear.

Just as they were about to to kiss the girls cheek, Mori appeared out of no where and took her away. Akashi just stood their shocked, but promptly got annoyed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!! THAT'S MY BITCH THAT YOU TOOK!! BRING HER BACK HERE, MORI!!!" 

"A-akashi, it's okay you don't have to get angry. You'll always be our favorite host" one of the other girls, a blush was covering her face as she said this.

"We love you, Akashi!!" all of Akashi's guest yelled out, which got the attention of the other host and guest.

Each one of the hosts, except Haruhi felt their hearts stop. Frozen in place they felt this weird unknown emotion flow through their veins. All they knew was they didn't like what they heard.

"Oh wow, I uh- don't really know what to say" Akashi said embarrassed a very faint blush spreading over their pale skin. 

"SSOO CUTE!!" the girls screamed out, some of them fainting from the nosebleed that they had.

"This is such a rare scene, I wish there was more we could see" one of the girls said as they looked dreamily and Akashi who was wearing a [waiter uniform](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/04/b1/3d/04b13d42c1d85bc1a88aeea52ae83355.jpg).

"Like these cherry blossoms, beauty is fleeting," Kyoya told them as he looked over a cherry blossom branch, "And so, I created this book containing a photo collection of the hosts. Each book dedicated specifically to one host"

"So that's how the club makes money" the twins said as they watched the vice president sell the photo albums.

"I knew he was a bit shady, but getting guest to buy more than one book at a high price is something that doesn't surprise me" Akashi commented as they looked over one of the photo albums.

"Akashi are you enjoying yourself" Tamaki asked them, somehow he was glittering which freaked Akashi out.

"Tamaki!! Why the hell are you glittering!! Don't tell me your one of those twilight vampires!! Stop glittering, that's freaky in so many ways!!" yelled Akashi as they covered their eyes from Tamaki's brightness. Even with their sunglasses, it didn't seem to block out the light radiating from the blond host.

"A-Akashi, you called me by my name" Tamaki slowly said since he was in a state of shock.

"Huh, I guess so. Guess that means I think of you as a friend now" with a shrug Akashi seemed to say in a distant voice.

"Hey Akashi, Haruhi, have you chosen your elective course for this term?" asked the twins at the same time, with Kaoru wrapping his arm around Akashi's waist since he couldn't really reach their neck and Hikaru leaning on them.

"How about French? If your going to, let's take it together. After all we are in the same class" The twins said, stressing about being in the same class. Akashi seemed to notice that Tamaki froze in shock, probably at how little he actually spends with them. They just seemed to ignore Tamaki as he went to his emo corner.

"Well.... I ...... guess...." Haruhi uncertainly said, since they really didn't know.

"Good what about you, Akashi?"

"I already know French, so....... I guess I'm just going to take something" answered Akashi.

"Your really a party pooper, why do you even know french?" Hikaru whined as they leaned even more onto Akashi.

"Reasons that I don't like talking about" sourly answered Akashi, they didn't really like talking about it. In fact it was a part of their life that they really didn't want to talk about. It seemed as though that they were so deep in thought about the past that they didn't notice the commotion going on with the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi.

"The day after tomorrow, we have physical exams"

"Wait what...........?"

_'oh no, there going to figure out what I am!!_


	9. chapter 9

"Hey Tamaki-kun, Akashi-kun, if they find out that Haruhi's a girl. Wouldn't that she can't be in the host club anymore"  
"That also mean that she's going to be really popular with the boys once she starts wearing the girl uniform"  
Both Tamaki and Akashi paled at hearing this, in fact they were paper white.  
"HOST CLUB ASSEMEBLE!! WE ARE GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE FINDS OUT THAT HARUHI'S A GIRL!!" Yelled out Tamaki as he dragged everyone away.  
  
With the revelation of the upcoming physical exam, everyone started to discuss what to do with Haruhi and Akashi. Well mostly Haruhi since they still weren't sure what gender Akashi was, in fact they were hoping to find out during the exam since it was mandatory.

"Hey guys, don't you think Tamaki is being fucking creepy? He's just staring at the wall" Akashi said, though their focus was mostly on the drawing that they were making.

"Don't be so cynical, Akashi everything is going according to plan" responded Tamaki as he jumped off the chair.

"We have plan? When the hell did we make one?" 

"Language, Akashi! Anyways this anime has always been a school love comedy. Akashi and I are clearly necessary components of the love comedy, we are meant for one another" 

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!!!" Both Akashi and Nightmare yelled out.

"Akashi who are they?" Haruhi asked as they pointed to the mysterious person in the room wearing a black cloak that covered their whole body.

"Don't worry about it, their a friend of mine just don't make them mad. Technically they are god in this story" Explained Akashi with a shrug.

"What story?"

"What? I didn't say anything"

"You did! You just said that they were your- you know what, never mind" muttered Haruhi as they ignored the event that just happened.   
Turning their attention back to Tamaki, both of them just sweatdropped at what Tamaki had just screamed out.

"Why, the necessary homo supporting cast" he then proceeded to make a line between them. Everyone one the other side had a dark aura to them, in fact the twins looked slightly disgusted.

"You guys are such a handful," Akashi whined, but in reality they were internally smiling at how amusing they were.  
When Tamaki presented everyone with the plan they all agreed to follow it, though for the most part Akashi just listened to what they said and continued to color in their drawing.

"That's right if they find out I'm a girl, then I can't pay off my debt. I have-" From there Haruhi proceeded to figure out how much money she still owed and how they were going to pay it off.

"Commanders, the subject isn't concerted and being very uncooperative" The twins announced in disbelief.

"If it gets out that I'm a girl, then there really nothing I can do" Haruhi continued on to explain, she was surprisingly laid back about the situation. Though that was quickly fixed when Mori said "Fancy Tuna", everyone then reminded her how she never got to eat any of it at the party.  
Haruhi insisted that she wasn't a glutton and that they couldn't bribe her with fancy tuna. Though the more she thought of it the harder it became to resist accepting the offer. Akashi just sighed since they knew that eventually Haruhi would accept, after being raised alongside them they could already predict their every movement.

 _'I guess I can't stop thinking of Haruhi as my little sister. Though I wished that she wasn't that easy to persuade'_ Thought Akashi with a sigh, since they were honesty worried about what would happen if one day the people of their past and current enemy's would one day find Haruhi.

"Akashi, how is that drawing going?" Kyoya asked as they looked over Akashi's shoulder.

"That's so cool! Those two look just like you, Akashi!" Honey said as they looked amazed at the drawing.

"Your right! That's definitely Akashi" 

This caught the attention of the other hosts, and made them walk over to Akashi to look at their [drawing.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6b/93/36/6b93369069841cc543763e00859d84a9.jpg) They were proud of what they had made, though there was a small bitter feeling the longer that Akashi looked at their drawing.

"Mom always liked your drawings, she said that there was always a meaning behind them. I wish she was here to see this" Haruhi sadly said as she looked at the drawing.

"Yeah she always liked them" whispered Akashi, they let out a sad sigh since the topic was always a sensitive subject.

"What does it mean?"

"The girl in the drawing, she's an angel the purest thing to exist. The boy is a demon, a monster with a thirst for blood. They are the same person, but very different. The girl represents the past, the boy is the present. Nothing changes between them other than who is leading the dance"  
The room was silent after this revelation.  
  
 ****************************************  
 **The Next Morning**  
"W-What is this?" Haruhi wondered in shock as she saw the rows and rows of nurses and doctors that were waiting there.

"Haruhi, close your mouth a fly is going to get it" Akashi said as they pushed Haruhi's mouth shut.

"Hitachiin Brothers, if you'll step this way to have your height measures" One of the nurse said as she lead the twins to one of the curtains.  
Though what really caught Akashi's attention was the fact that Mori and Honey were in the room dressed as doctor's. They hadn't really thought that they were going to follow the plan. The disguises were really obvious though, and knowing the host club Akahsi already felt like something interesting was going to happen.  
Leaning on Kyoya for support as he explained to Haruhi the reason behind the physical exams just being a formality, they noticed a shady looking person walking around among the other doctors. Though before they could ask them who they were, Akashi's phone notified them of a text.

 **Milan: Big Brother, I brought home a cat ~.~**  
*[Picture attached](http://www.pixelstalk.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/Download-Free-Anime-Cat-Background.jpg)*  
Akashi: I don't know, it's not really safe having a cat around considering what our job is.  
Milan: Please~ I'll personally get that guy's territory that you wanted.  
Akashi: Milan! NO! He's a dangerous guy, he won't hesitate to kill you.  
Milan: I can take him on! Pretty please with a cherry on top.  
Akashi: Fine -_-  
Milan: Yay! Can you send me a picture of the host?  
Akashi: I guess why?  
*[Picture 1*](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-uLIPMWgradU/AAAAAAAAAAI/AAAAAAAAALY/exbI0PGJdF8/photo.jpg)  
[*Picture 2*](http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/14300000/Tamaki-tamaki-suoh-14368721-360-270.jpg)  
[*Picture 3*](https://em.wattpad.com/2e71ad3b18f8c36bea1788eb7bf54a6583f9f546/687474703a2f2f666330342e64657669616e746172742e6e65742f667334332f662f323030392f3131352f312f372f68696b6172755f616e645f6b616f72755f77656464696e675f62795f5368696572755f6b756e2e6a7067?s=fit&h=360&w=360&q=80)  
Milan: Do you like one of them?  
Akashi: End of discussion.

Turning their attention away from their phone Akashi joined the crowed that was in front of where the twins were having their physical exam.

"Well then, I guess Kyoya isn't the only one that looks good without a shirt" Akashi said with a wolf whistle. This made the twins blush in embarrassment at having Akashi look at them so intensely.

"KYAAA!! AKASHI AND THE TWINS!!!! I SHIP IT!!! OTP!!! OTP!!!" Screamed the girls as they watched the scene in front of them.   
Through all the commotion, Haruhi was dragged towards the examination room while everyone was distracted. Knowing that Tamaki was going to humiliate  himself when he tries to pretend to be Haruhi, Akashi left to go to a private room that Kyoya had arranged for them. He had also arranged a room for Haruhi, but wanted to see Tamaki make a fool of himself before taking Haruhi to her room.  


 **At Akashi's Private Room**  
"Akashi, it's nice to see you" Makoto greeted them as they entered the room.

"Nice to see you too, little brother. I guess paying for your medical school finally paid off."

"You never paid for my medical school, if I remember correctly you I had to work as a waiter to pay for it"

"Really? Then who did I pay for?"

Shrugging off their jacket, Akashi began to strip down. While they were doing this they would throw the discarded clothes without a care, this frustrated Makoto since he preferred to have everything organized. Picking up after them, Makoto folded Akashi's clothes and placed them on the table.

"Alright I'm going to listen to your heart, then I'll take your temperature, measure your chest, check your weight, and and test your reflexes" He explained as he looked over Akashi.

Makoto winced as they looked at Akashi's body. It was covered in [scars and bruises](http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e35/11849969_907862055960988_1180544795_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTA4MTA5NTYzOTIwNjg3OTQ0Mg%3D%3D.2), some of them still haven't healed yet and looked recent. Every time that he did a check up for Akashi, he always felt his heart clench. They could hardly believe that someone so young had experienced so much cruelty.

"It's not your fault, you weren't there so don't blame yourself" Akashi told him.

"I know, but sometimes I can't help but feel bad for not being nicer when I first met you. If I had then t-then maybe I c-could of-"  
 ** _Smack!!!_**  
  
Makoto's sentence was cut off by Akashi slapping them in the face. The slap was so strong that it knocked him of the chair that he was sitting on. Holding his hand over his cheek Makoto looked at them shocked.

"I didn't raise you to be such a wimp! So, stop acting like everyone that looked at me with pity. I don't need it, if anything these scars just mean that I survived. Get your act together! If you show weakness around the enemy, they will tear you apart limb by limb!"

"S-sorry, I know that you don't like people down at your, or thinking you as weak" Makoto apologized as he got up from the floor.

"Makoto........................ I'm sorry for hitting you. I-I shouldn't of had done that, you were just being human." apologized Akashi after a few seconds of complete silence though before they could continue, a scream interrupted them.

"IT'S THE TRUTH ONE OF THE DOCTORS GRABBED MY SHOULDER!! AND TRIED TO PULL SOMETHING FUNNY ON ME!!! HE RAN OFF TOWARDS THE SPECIAL BOYS CLINIC!!!" screamed one of the girls, somehow her screamed managed to be heard all the way from the room that Akashi and Makoto was in.  
Instantly putting on Makoto's doctor coat, Akashi buttoned it up and ran towards the room that Haruhi was being examined. Makoto followed close behind since even though they had never personally met Haruhi, they knew that Akashi cared about her greatly. Bursting through the door Akashi saw the man that they saw before grabbing Haruhi by the shoulder and covering her mouth with his hand.

" **Let go of her"**  Akashi ordered them, their voice was harsh and had taken to a dark tone. It was something terrifying to hear, Makoto who has lived with Akashi for many years has heard them speak like this before. And it always make their blood go cold because they knew what could happen when Akashi was like this.

"A-Akashi!!" Yelled Haruhi, who looked scared at them. They had never seen this side of them before and it scared them.

" **What do you think you're doing? Did you think that you could take advantage of a girl and no one would notice!"** questioned Akashi as they placed the blade of their pocket knife on the mans neck. Even though Haruhi had told them to get rid of the pocketknife, Akashi still kept it. They couldn't just throw it away, it had been with Akashi for most of their life and they weren't ready to just throw it away. While they had the man pressed against the wall, the rest of the Host Club had entered the room and froze when they saw the dangerous aura that surrounded Akashi.

"Akashi that's enough, there are people around" Makoto told them as he placed his hand on Akashi's shoulder.

Lowering the knife and placing it inside one of the coat pockets, Akashi moved away from the terrified man.

"P-please! Le-let me explain!" stuttered the man out of fear.

" **Fine, but if I think your lying I won't hesitate to chop you into pieces"** Threatened Akashi as they sat on one of the chairs that was in the room.

"I run a small internal medicine clinic in the next town over. My name is Yabo-"

"Your name is quack doctor! Ahahahahahah!" laughed Makoto, tears were in his eye as he continued to laugh.

"The truth is, I wanted to see my daughter who left home with my wife last month and ended up coming to school here. I went up against the harsh rain and wind just to get here." Yabo then went to explain the reason why they left, it was a sad story but it didn't really affect Akashi if anything it made them wonder when it rained since they hadn't really noticed if it did.

All while Yabo was telling his story, Mori was standing behind of Akashi giving them a shoulder massage. It seemed to work since Akashi had calmed down and no longer looked ready to kill someone at any moment. Humming at how the stress seemed to wash away, Akashi muttered a thank you to Mori. The tall host looked down at Akashi and smiled it was rare to see them so relaxed.

"By any chance, is the school you're looking for Ouran Public High School?" Kyoya asked the quack doctor.

"You have the wrong fucking school, this is Ouran Academy. School of the rich and snobbish, I don't think your daughter could be here" Akashi told the man.

"Kyoya, give the man a map" Tamaki said to him as he helped the man get up.

"All right" Answered the vice-president as he went to get the map.  
 *****************************************  
  
"Do you think that's going to end well?" The twins asked as they looked out the window, Yabo walking out of the school campus towards the other side of town where his daughter school was.

"You never know, life is like a game of Russian Roulette. Sometimes you win, other time you loose and end up worse than before" Akashi explained to them as they had their back turned to them.

"You have a very grim view of the world" Noted Tamaki as he looked at them sadly.  
That was when after everything had calmed down that they had noticed how Akashi was wearing just a doctor's coat. They could see all the [scars](http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e35/11849969_907862055960988_1180544795_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTA4MTA5NTYzOTIwNjg3OTQ0Mg%3D%3D.2) that littered their body, and it only brought up more questions of just who they were. It also gave them the opportunity to see all the tattoos that they had on their skin, some of them covered scars and others were covered by scars. And there they stood shocked and frozen in place, not once did they move even when Akashi had left the room to go back to the private room that they had previously been in.

"Did you guys see that?" Honey asked concerned.

"Oh you guys didn't know, Akashi's a ..............." Makoto said as they closed the door behind of them.  
 ************************************************  
 **Akashi's Private Room**  
"It's been a while since we talked" said a woman over the phone, Akashi scoffed at the woman. They had a displeased look on their face and their murderous aura was back after just a few seconds of talking to her.

"Not long enough if your still alive"

"Akashi, that's no way to talk to your older sister" chided the woman, rolling their eyes Akashi began to throw their pocket knife in the air and catch it out of frustration.

"I never had an older sister, so don't start trying to act like one" even though rage was boiling inside them, Akashi still managed to speak calmly it just made that much more dangerous when they were in this state.  
"Still a disappointment, our parents would be ashamed at what you had become" said the woman, Akashi knew that she was smirking and just waiting for them to snap.

"I never did like them, they were a pain to be around. More importantly though, what do you want?" 

"I heard that you got yourself quite the collection of toys recently. An eleven year old girl whose stuck in a wheelchair because of you. A blind boy the same age as you that seems to cause trouble wherever he goes. That doctor of your's that older than you, but respects you as if you were older than him. But as of recently you have added those rather good looking boys to your collection, all of them coming from a rich background." The woman over the phone seemed to enjoy the emotions that they were inflicting on Akashi.

"Get. to. the. point." Akashi said through gritted teeth, their patients running low.

"Well, I guess you could say that I want you to stay away. Stay away, Akashi. I know you have your eyes on that company, you were always a greedy monster. Mom and dad always tried to give you whatever you wanted, but that was never good enough. You always wanted more, you could never get enough! As your sister all I want is the best for you, so you better start listening. STAY. AWAY. AKASHI!" Threatened the woman, her voice getting higher at the end.

"Why should I listen to you, bitch. You always think that you know what's going on, but you don't. Right now you're thinking that your living a grand life with all that money you have because of that husband of yours. Right now you're thinking that I'm going down the deep end, that sooner or later everything I've done is going to catch up to me. But your wrong, you have never known anything. You always lived in that protective bubble of yours. Living in ignorance at what is going around you. You never knew what was going on, always thinking that everything was perfect. Why do you think I did what I did? You always hated me for that, you hated the fact that I got away with it. Even before that incident you hated me." sneered Akashi at them, even when angered or frustrated they could always turn the tables on someone. They always won and planned on keeping it that way with whatever means necessary.

"I will come for you, Akashi. And I will take you back"

"I like to see you try"

**_Click!_ **

Akashi stared at their phone, plans already being made for when that day comes. At first they started to chuckle at the situation that just happened, but soon it turned into a full out laugh. They just laughed and laughed it seemed like it was never going to end. Even when Makoto entered the room Akashi continued to laugh insanely.

"Akashi! Stop! Calm down!" Makoto said as they grabbed Akashi by the shoulders, they were worried about Akashi's mental health.

" _Ca_ **L** m D **Ow** N **!!** **_WHy_**? **I'M** _pER_ f **eCtLY** fI ** _NE_!!!**" 

Makoto quickly removed his coat that Akashi was wearing and injected them with a calming medicine. Akashi hissed in pain once they felt the needle pierce through their skin, it seemed to calm them down immediately. They looked at Makoto, he looked worried and seemed to be debating if he should speak at the moment.

Makoto didn't want to trigger another psychotic fit from Akashi. Though Makoto's gaze wasn't focused at Akashi as a whole, it was focused more on Akashi's hands. Looking down Akashi saw what had Makoto so worried. Their hands and arms had multiple cuts all over them, it seemed that while Akashi was having their insane fit they had stabbed themselves all over their arms and hands with their pocket knife.

"I really am a mess, I-I'm sorry Makoto" whispered Akashi, they were tired from all the blood that they had lost and from all everything that was going on.

"Don't worry about it, I'll fix you up. After all I promised to fix you, just like you fixed me all those years ago" Makoto told them as they started to disinfect the wounds for any possible germs.

"I know, I th-think I-I'll take a n-nap now" muttered Akashi as they started to close their eyes.

"I'll be there when you wake up, just rest up for now" were the last words that Akashi heard before they let themselves fall into darkness.


	10. chapter 10

**_With the Hosts_**  
  
Those simple words had an interesting effect on everyone, it left them stunned. Each one had a reason to be shocked, some didn't expect it, others didn't want to accepted, and finally others didn't know what to expect after this.  
  
"I think that we should all go home, after all of this I think we deserve a rest" Haruhi said quietly as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.  
  
Agreeing with her, they all packed up their stuff and walked out the room. As they were walking out though the door they noticed Makoto also walking out of the school building. They all stopped in their tracks, curiosity got the best of them. Akashi was no where in sight which was odd, they had expected to see them walking beside Makoto.  
  
"Where's Akashi?" Honey asked as they looked around from on top of Mori.  
  
"Look" Mori responded, he usually never spoke but when he did it was important.  
  
Looking more closely they saw Makoto was [carrying something in his arms.](http://pa1.narvii.com/5910/6a276c2d023ae8e11453ed73936f513b2b5dd501_hq.gif) It was Akashi, being carried by Makoto. What struck them the most was that Akashi's arms were bandaged up and blood stains were on their clothes. They looked dead in Makoto's arms. Yet before they could run towards them, Makoto had already placed Akashi in the back of the car and closed the door.  
  
"I know that you're all there, and I know that you care about Akashi" Makoto said to them, his back facing them so none of the guests could see his pained expression "But I need you to leave Akashi alone for a while, their going to be gone for sometime and I don't want want any of you worsening their condition."  
  
"If it's medical attention that Akashi needs, my family owns the most advanced hospital in the world" Kyoya offered, concern laced his voice as he tried to get a better view of Akashi.  
  
"What's wrong with Akashi!" Haruhi yelled, she was worried she hasn't seen Akashi hurt since they were little, she was met with silence.  
  
"How did Akashi get hurt?!" Tamaki asked, when he didn't get a response he grabbed Makoto by his collar.  
  
"I recommend that you let go of me, and it's none of your business. It's a family matter and as far as I know, you are neither family or friend" Makoto coldly responded him, and got out of Tamaki's grip.  
  
"We are Akashi's friends! If they need us, we're going to be there for them" The twins insisted to Makoto, but even then Makoto had a cold look.  
  
"I'm a doctor, I have been taking care of Akashi since I met them and I am more than qualified in helping them than you are. So if you want to be good _'friends'_ then I recommend that you take my advice" By now Makoto had grown frustrated, their patience was running thin.  
  
"Just promise us that you'll take care of them" Kyoya begged him, Kyoya could feel his chest clench at the thought of Akashi leaving. Haruhi had told them how Akashi disappeared for three years, he didn't want that to happen.   
  
"You have my word, and please............ don't think that just because I was cold towards you it means that I dislike you. I'm just trying to do what is best for Akashi" With that promise Makoto opened the drivers door and drove away.  
  
"We don't like him" The twins said in unison as they looked at the car driving away.  
  
"He's Akashi's brother, you can choose friends but you can't choose family." Kyoya told them as he got into the car that came to pick him up.  
  
"But-" Both Hikaru and Koaru were cut off by Tamaki shushing them.  
  
"No, Makoto's right. If we want to help Akashi, we have to give them space, we only known them for a couple of months. Even then we don't know much about them" With those words everyone left.  
  
 ** _Kyoya_**

When he got home, Kyoya went directly to his room and decided to take a shower. He needed the shower, maybe then his mind would clear up. After everything that has happened he needed a break, Akashi had caused many things to change within the Host club. 

"I can't find anything on Akashi, it's like they-" Kyoya cut himself off, he had to stop using gender neutral pronouns. He and everyone in the host club had already found out Akashi's gender, though he wasn't certain if Makoto did it with Akashi's knowing. "It's like **_he_**  doesn't exist. There isn't any school records about a Akashi, **_he's_**  a mystery even for me"

Getting out of the shower and changing into his pajamas, something kept on bothering him. The image of Akashi being carried by Makoto, it made him feel sick. The sight of Akashi's passed out body, just being motionless and unresponsive made him scared.

"What are you doing to me, Akashi?" Kyoya sighed as he go into bed, he had never felt this worried about anyone and it was strange that he got so attached to someone that he didn't really know. In fact, Kyoya would sometimes blush when Akashi was near, he had even come to enjoy when Akashi flirted with him.

Sleep seemed to escape him as much as he tried, Kyoya stayed awake thinking about the delinquent **_male_**  host. Kyoya didn't know how to feel about **_him_** , Akashi was different.  ** _He_** had this air around them that made everyone both fear and respect them. As far as Kyoya knew Akashi wasn't a commoner like Haruhi, but since no rich family or buisness goes by the last name Krahe it was hard for Kyoya to figure out the  ** _male host._**  He could only assume that Akashi went by a different last name, yet that brought up even more questions.

"You really are a devil, Akashi" Whispered Kyoya as he thought about said  ** _male._**

**_ Tamaki _ **

Tamaki was being driven home when he they stopped at a red light, the sudden stop made him fall slightly forward.

"Forgive me, Master Tamaki" The driver apologized, to the slightly dazed blond.

".........It's okay, no harm was done" Tamaki said, giving the driver a dazzling smile he sat himself back down.

Even though he put up a strong front, on the inside Tamaki was in deep thought. He couldn't stop thinking about Akashi, and how he had seen **_him_**  being carried by their brother and placed in the back seat of the car. Tamaki was worried about the well being of Akashi, after seeing  ** _him_**  covered in scars when they went to save Haruhi he couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

"Why won't you open up, Akashi?" Tamaki whispered to himself.

"Did you say something, Master Tamaki?" asked the driver as they looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"N-no I was just talking to myself"

 _'Akashi, please just come back okay'_ Tamaki thought as he continued his ride back home.

**_ Hikaru and Kaoru _ **

"Hey Kaoru, what do you think about Akashi?" Hikaru asked him as he poked at his food.

"There's not much that we can say about  ** _him"_**  Kaoru sighed, after all that had happened he was tired and could tell that Hikaru was too.

"We should do something, maybe visit  ** _him_**  or invite him over" 

"We fell asleep last time that we invited them" Kaoru sweatdropped as he reminded his brother.

"Speaking about that did  ** _he_** wake up screaming something about the FBI?" questioned Hikaru as he thought back about that morning.

"FBI? Akashi does look the  ** _guy_**  to get in trouble, but to have problems in American doesn't seem likely" Kaoru said as they thought about it.

"Akashi's so strange" both of them sighed as they went back to eating.

**_ Mori _ **

**_ ( Yeah this is going to be weird since I don't really have a good idea on how to write Mori so please forgive me if it makes you cringe) _ **

The usually quiet and calm host, better known as Takashi Morinozuka or "Mori" was practicing kendo. It was pretty common thing to see him doing when he wasn't studying or being in the host club, but at the moment his usually fast and precise movements were slow and sloppy.

_"It's a family matter and as far as I know, you are neither family or friend"_

Makoto's voice kept ringing in his ear, it frustrated him that he wasn't able to be their for **_him._**  He also didn't enjoy the fact that Akashi was hurt.

"Akashi...." with a sigh Mori tried once again to practice, but every time tried images of Akashi scar covered body kept flashing before his eyes.

The fact that Makoto said that Akashi's condition had worsen didn't calm him either, he was worried about them.  It scared him to think that Akashi could die on day.

"Get better soon, Akashi...."


	11. chapter 11

"B-Big b-brother? Are you okay?" Milan meekly asked from the other side of the locked door.

"Milan, don't stand too close. You don't want to see Akashi now" Nicholas told her as he pulled her away from the door, "Hey Makoto, when is he going to get better?"

"I don't know Nicholas, last time they were like this they lasted two months. Akashi is unpredictable, but we have to get him back to normality as soon as possible. There's an important meeting that he has to attend to, it could mean the difference between a war or peace" It was a grim reminder that not everything was perfect within their group.

"B-but big brother promised that today we would go to the fair" Milan whispered to herself, both Akashi and her were looking forward to going out tonight.

"Don't worry I'll take you, Milan" Nicholas told her with a smile to lighten the mood.

"Nicholas, you're blind. You can't drive, I'm too young to die" Her childish personality disappeared and was replaced with a deadpanned expression.

"You're so mean, Milan!"

" ** _SHUT UP!!! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU, IF YOU DON'T QUIET DOWN!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"_** That laugh sent a chill down all three of their spines, it belonged to none other than Akashi.

"Good thing that door is made from vibranium" Nicholas muttered, only to regret it later when the door started to slightly crack, "You know what, I think we should just get going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

** With Akashi **

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he muttered as he rocked himself back and forth in his little corner of the room.

"P-please d-d-don't hurt m-me!" It seemed like Akashi was stuck in his own little world and couldn't tell the difference between reality and their mind.

"Nicholas, Milan, Makoto................... I'm sorry"

The past had finally caught up to him, and Akashi didn't know how to deal with it.  **He could feel his sins crawling on his back.**  

"Stupid Tamaki, stupid Kyoya, stupid twins, stupid Mori,  why are all of you so sexy?" By now Akashi didn't really understand what he was saying.

Getting up from their corner, he walked towards the painting that he had yet to finish. It was just a bunch of black paint splattered on canvas, frustrated at not being able to paint properly Akashi punched a hole through it. Falling to the floor, he ignored the pain that came with it.

Something that not even Milan, Makoto, or Nicholas, knew about Akashi was that when ever they when into this state he would sing. Akashi's parents had forced him to master painting, singing, the piano, and everything else that was possible at a very young age. It was this very reason that Akashi was who they were. Taking a deep breath, Akashi began to sing.

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgment_  
I guess, I've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history  
Been there, done that

 _Who'd ya think you're kidding?_  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

 _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooh, ooh

 _You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feelin'_  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya hit the cieling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?

 _Woah_  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips, you're in love

 _You're way off base_  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

 _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love  
You're doing flips read our lips, you're in love

 _You're way off base_  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love

 _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say, I’m in love

 _Ooh_  
At least out loud  
I won't say, I'm in love  
Sha la, la, la, la, la  
(Sigh)

With a twisted smile Akashi began to once again laugh like a maniac, somewhere in their confused mind there was one thing that they were certain about.

"I guess that I am in love"


	12. chapter 12

"A-Akashi, you're here" cried Haruhi as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at him, not being able to believe that he was there in front of her.

"Yeah I'm here, Haruhi. Sorry for making you worry." He apologized to her and returned her hug. 

"It's nice to have you back, Akashi" Kyoya said as he got up from the chair to greet the devilish host.

"We almost thought that you were dead, I guess we can't keep your headphones" teased the twins as they leaned against Akashi.

"Aye bastards, what the fuck!! You think a simple mental breakdown is enough to fucking kill me!!" yelled an annoyed Akashi as he pushed the twins off of him.

"Language, Akashi!!" screamed Tamaki as paled at the vulgar language being used. 

"Jeez, I come back after a month of being locked in my room and this is how you treat me. I thought you would be better than this" Akashi complained as he sat down on an empty chair.

"W-what I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I uh, I'm sorry Akashi!" apologized Tamaki as he jumped on the white haired host, practically straddling him.

This didn't sit well with the other hosts, it made them jealous and could feel their eye twitch in annoyance. With a smirk on his face Akashi took notice of this, and decided to have some fun.

"Tamaki~ You're being awfully bold, if you wanted my attention you could of had just said so~" Akashi said in a sultry tone into Tamaki's ear. His right hand gripping Tamaki's head and the other had a hold on his waist.

"NOPE!" Jumping of Akashi, Tamaki's face was a deep scarlet color as he blushed in a corner.

"Well that was fun, so what do we have planned today?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I think I'm going to die!!!!!!"

"He's so hot!!!!!!!!!"

"Akashi, marry me!!!!!!!!!!"

With their usual sadistic smirk Akashi had a smug look on their face as they watched the reaction of the girls currently attending the club. It seemed that [the clothing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cd/9d/87/cd9d87c01364c7e32fb72daec2dc344c.jpg) was making all the girls go crazy. Breathing in from the pipe that they had, he breathed it in and opened his mouth. A ring of smoke left Akashi's mouth, which captured his customers attention. Though he nearly chocked on a puff of smoke when Mori slapped him on the back.

"You shouldn't smoke" Mori then proceeded to confiscate the pipe and ignore the annoyed look that Akashi had.

"Fine, I don't even smoke that much" He muttered as he went back to entertain his guest.

"A-Akashi, we don't want you getting sick.......so can you not smoke?" One of the more calmer and timid girls said to him. In fact she was one of the few girls that didn't get on his nerves, though it was mostly because she reminded him of Milan.

"Sure thing, anything for my princess" Leaning in Akashi's lips brushed against the corner of the girls lips, and was suddenly pulled back by the twins. 

"Tsk, I guess we'll have to continue the fun some other time and maybe in a more private place" Akashi muttered though it was still loud enough to be heard.

"Akashi please be aware that the host club does not promote  _those_ type of activities between host and guest" Kyoya informed and dragged Akashi to where he was working at.

"Dude, you have a dirty mind. I was only going to invite her to dinner...."

Seeing as he no longer had any hosts entertain, Akashi began to zone out. Subconsciously he sat Kyoya on his lap and began to play with his hair. Closing his eyes, Akahsi buried his face on Kyoya's neck and zoned out on his surroundings. Though the same couldn't be said about Kyoya, he was blushing at the feeling of Akashi's breath hitting his kneck and at the rather intimate position that he was in.

"Akashi, could you please let go of me?" Kyoya reluctantly asked, even though he didn't mind he still had a reputation to uphold as the cool type.

"Wh-what you don't want me anymore?" With a teary eyed look, Akashi left Kyoya and Haruhi in shock. Yet somehow Haruhi couldn't help but ask herself if he used those tear drops to cry like the twins do. She would ask him later when she had the time.

Flinching and feeling like a terrible person, Kyoya leaned against Akashi's chest and sighed because he knew that he was going to regret what he was about to say, "Alright you can stay"

"You're cute when you're blushing" Akashi muttered as he went back to burying his face on Kyoya's neck.

Sweatdropping because he knew was just played and because he could feel Akashi's smirk against his neck, Kyoya went back to writing in his notebook trying to ignore the white haired host.

"Umm A-Akashi? D-Do you w-want m-my c-candy? I thought you would want some since everyone has one except you." Asked the same girl that asked you not to smoke.

"Maybe la-"

"Huh? It seems that we have a new princess joining us today." Tamaki interrupted Akashi mid-sentence which made him sigh in annoyance thou he was curious about the new girl that just arrived.

**Akashi:** **Hey Nicholas, check the school records for a new girl attending.**

**Nicholas: Whyyyy?**   **I'm bussyyy!**

**Akashi: What are you doing?**

**Nicholas: Experimenting ^J^**

**Akashi: We're going to discuss this when I get back.**

**Nicholas: You're no fun!**

**Nicholas: Her name is Hoshakuji Renge, good luck.**

**Akashi: What? Why?!**

Not receiving a text from Nicholas, he looked up from his phone only to see Tamaki get slapped by the girl and insulted.

"I'm..... a phony?" Tamaki stuttered out in complete shock, not able to comprehend what was happening.

"I can't believe that  _you_ are the prince figure in the club! The prince character doesn't go spreading his love around so readily!"

By now the whole host club had gotten up because of the commotion. 

"How could you be so stupid!? It's almost like you're a dim-witted narcissist! Incompetent! Mediocre!" With each insult, Tamaki would dramatically act like he was hit. It was a very amusing sight for Akashi, yet he couldn't help but frown.

"That's a new technique, a one-man slow-motion" Commented the twins as everyone watched Tamaki dramatically fall backwards in slow motion.

_'The hell?! That's harsh even for my standards'_

"Kyoya-sama! I wanted to meet you for so long, my handsome prince." yelled Renge as she pushed Akashi away, who just happened to be standing by Kyoya's side in order to hug Kyoya by the waist.

"The fuck you bimbo!" he yelled out as he was caught by Mori.

"Now no one is going to separate us my fiance"

"FIANCE!!!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~`**

"Yup! My name is Hoshakuji Renge. I'll be transferring into 1st-Year, class A tomorrow." Renge answered to the questioning of the hosts.

"Oi, Tamaki. Blonde idiot. Blondie." Poked Akashi as he tried to get a reaction from the host leader.

"This is why you shouldn't hide things from daddy, mommy" The twins said as the watched Tamaki go deeper into a depressed state.

"Are you trying to make this married couple thing stick?" Asked Kyoya annoyed at being called 'mommy'.

"Wow Kyoya, I didn't know you were cheating on me? Did I do something wrong?" Teased Akashi as he leaned close to Kyoya's face.

"Not you too" muttered the frustrated host as he moved away from Akashi.

"The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, and the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty..." Droned out Renge as she went on about how caring and gentle Kyoya was.

"Who are we talking about?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked, not being able to believe it was the same Kyoya that they knew.

"You sure you have the right person?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Yes, he's someone whose kind to everyone, and yet doesn't seek to have anyone take notice in him"

Right behind of Kyoya who stood motionless and with zero reaction to what was happening, the twins and Akashi were running around in circles confused and in panic.

"He's just like the main protagonist of the otome game 'Uki-doki Memoria' " Everyone just paled at that, becoming paper white it left them in complete shock.

"FUCK, IT'S AN OTUAKU!!" Screamed everyone at the same time, Akashi's cursing having rubbed off on them.

"It would explain why she seems to believe that we're engaged. Up until now I haven't met her before" Kyoya explained to everyone in calm and collected manner.

_'You should of had said it sooner'_

"Kyoya, I've made up my mind! I'm going to be this host club's manager!" she declared out confidently, and not listening at the groans of annoyance that everyone let out.

"She's the daughter of an important client to the Otori family. I ask that all of you be polite to her, and just go along with it" Kyoya gave everyone one of his infamous smiles at them, which literally meant that they didn't have an option.

"Kyoya just know I'm not going to go along with this without something in return" Whispered Akashi into his ear, which a sent a shiver down Kyoya's spine.

"Name your price." Seeing that it would be best to give Akashi what he wanted to avoid any further problems, Kyoya opened his notebook to write down Akashi's request down.

"Well Kyoya, you see I want.........." Dropping his pen in shock, Kyoya didn't move from his spot.

Getting up to leave since the host club had ended, Akashi waved everyone goodbye and walked alongside Haruhi since he was going to walk her home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

That night Kyoya didn't get any sleep. Akashi's request kept him up all night in pure embarrassment. Just thinking about it made him blush.

"That idiot" he muttered to himself, not knowing how he was going to face the delinquent host.

"Why do you have to act like such a devil?" Closing his eyes, Kyoya could still hear Akashi's request ringing through his head.

_"Well Kyoya, you see I want........................ you"_


	13. chapter 13

"Is this even edible?" muttered Akashi with a slightly worried look as they stared down the cookie that was in their hand. 

"I didn't bake it for you, delinquent" Renge said as she snatched the cookie out of his hand.

"I have never felt so happy to have food taken away from me"

"They're a little bit burnt, but I know what you're going to say, Kyoya-sama" Renge was blushing as she presented the cookies to Kyoya, and there were some noticeable hearts radiating out of her.

_'How is that even possible, its like we're in an anime'_

"Oh, Kyoya-sama" she kept repeating his name over and over again, it got to the point were it started to freak Akashi out.

"Mitsukuni, stop. They're bad for you." Mori suddenly said when he noticed the Honey was eating one of the cookies.

It would appear that Renge heard this and went all Medusa on them. Akashi was pulled into the mess when Mori slung them over his shoulder and started to run away from the angry self-proclaimed manager.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mori! She's scaring me!"

It was a while before she stopped chasing them, and when she did it was a great relief to all three of the hosts. Mori was breathing heavily from running around for so long.

"Hey, Mori you have some really good stamina. Want to go some rounds together? Just you and me, see who could last longer~" Akashi asked in a seductive voice that sent a shiver down Mori's spine.

"Maybe tomorrow" responded Mori, it left Akashi slightly blushing and shocked at the unexpected answer. Though he didn't really mind, since it was a real turn on for the white haired host.

**_Mori - 1, Akashi - 0_ **

"It's all too tepid! Everyone except Kyoya-sama are too lackluster! All of you hosts are lacking a "dark" side!" yelled out Renge suddenly, which caught the attention of all the hosts.

_'Whyyyyy! Stop interrupting my attempts to get laid!!!'_

"As manager, I'm going to change all your character backgrounds!"

"What the hell.........?" This thought ran through everyone's mind at the random announcement made by her.

"Starting with you," Renge pointed to a shocked Honey who looked worried at what to expect, "You'll be 'the cute face, who's actually a thug'!"

"Nooooo!!!" Yelled Honey in terror.

"Morinozuka-senpai, you're the 'childhood-friend flunkie'!"

Mori was expressionless at this, though you could tell that he wasn't really fine with what she said.

"The twins will be basketball players, 'Shut up in their own world!"

"Why basketball players?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked, and couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Haruhi-kun, you're an honor student faced with 'Intense bullying'!"

"W-what?" Haruhi asked wide eyed at what she got as her 'dark side'.

"Tamaki-san you're the esteemed school idol that has an inferiority complex, 'The lonesome prince'! "

"O-Ok"

"And finally Akashi, you're the flirtatious student that secretly has a tragic past full of death, betrayal, and suffering. 'The tragic delinquent'! "

_'What is going on! How the hell did this bimbo pick up on that!'_

"Oh, Kyoya-sama you're perfect"

"I'm honored that you would think that"

_'Perfect my ass, he's just as bad as I am'_

_"_ Stop looking at Kyoya-sama that way, Akashi! Have some respect!" scolded the angry girl as she gave him a glare.

"I should of stayed mentally broken longer to avoid this" He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes in frustration.

**~~~~~~~~~**

"Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary, quick!"

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Yelled a distraught Hikaru as he witnessed his twin brother be placed in a stretcher.

"Hikaru-kun, you can't go with him! Get back in the game!" yelled the coach as he tried to drag the worried twin away.

"Shut up! I'm going with him!"

"H-Hkaru...... take it easy. You can't go trying to feel pain." Croaked out Kaoru as he gently placed his hand on Hikaru's cheek in order to comfort his worried brother.

"I-I can't! It h-hurts, it hurts Kaoru!" Cried Hikaru as tears freely flowed down his eyes for everyone to see.

**You pain is my pain. It doesn't matter if no one else understands it. As long as we're both there for each other, we can go on living.**

The scene quickly changed, the rain was pouring and outside in the schools courtyard were three people.

"I envy you two..... being able to support each other like that," Tamaki muttered out in sadness and a lifeless look.

"Suou-senpai......" whispered the older twin as he watched the broken person in front of him, "But Suou-senpai, you're the schools idol"

"An idol, am I?" Questioned Tamaki as he moved his hair out of the way and looked up to the sky in complete and utter sadness, "If people are going to celebrate me over a superficial title like that, then I'm better off alone."

Standing in front of the school gate was Akashi, who was witnessing the event unfolding. Though compared to the others that were getting drenched from the rain, he stood completely protected by the umbrella being held over him.

"Boss? Is everything alright?" asked the henchmen who looked at his boss in confusion.

"It's funny don't you think? How this rain perfectly describes the world. Betrayal, pain, jealousy, death, this world isn't meant for the weak of heart." Explained the white haired delinquent as he watched in hatred the wonderful relationship that the twins had.

"Of course, boss"

"I've been betrayed too many times to open my heart up to the likes of these people. This is why I have risen through the ranks and become the head of the most dangerous mafia in the country. I have a........... special request for you."

"Whatever you order, it will be done."

"I want happiness dead"

**One injured heart intersects with another. They pass each other and wound each other. What are the hearts of these young men made of?**

Once again the scene changed, Haruhi could be seen running away in the rain from something. Or should I say someone. It was in vain though since she was cornered against a tree with no way to escape.

"You can't run away any longer" Threatened Honey as Haruhi fell against the tree in fright, " You're going to learn what happens when you go against me."

"Mitsukuni, don't. Every time you hurt others,  _you're_ the one who ends up being hurt" Warned Mori as he looked down on his cousin.

"Don't give me any advice, Takashi. You want me to beat you again?" Snapped the annoyed boy as he glared down at Haruhi.

**Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits them? Or something else?...................**

"I hate it when people try to rise above their own station in life" smirked Honey as he neared closer to Haruhi.

"I-I-I, Ha-Haruhi!" cried out Honey as he was no longer able to keep up the act, "Haru-chan, I'm sorry! I really can't do this!"

"Cut!!!!" Yelled out Renge who was angered at not getting the scene that she wanted.

The cameras quickly stopped filming and stopped the hoses that provided the artificial rain. With a tired sigh, Akashi just leaned against the twins as he watched Renge yell at Honey for not sticking to the script.

"Why are we suddenly gone from talking about changing our characters to making a movie?" Hikaru asked to Kyoya, as he allowed Akashi to run his hand through his orange colored hair.

"What shampoo do you use? Your hair is really soft" asked Akashi as he continued to pet the blushing twin, much to the jealousy of the younger twin Kaoru.

"She really got a professional film crew, don't you think?" Haruhi asked, which made Akahsi's eye twitch since he didn't enjoy having his questions ignored.

"She rushed them in from Hollywood, that man over there is the director of "Millennial Snow" the vampire movie that was numeber one box office hit across America last year" 

 _'Damn these rich people'_ thought Haruhi as she watched the crew go over the equipment and scenes.

"Akashi, how was my performance?" Tamaki asked as he jogged up to the white haired host that he cared so much about.

"Eh, well it was pretty great for a first-timer. Though what really matters is that your enjoying doing the part" 

"You seemed really experienced at acting, Akashi. I've heard some of the crew members say that you have the natural skill of an actor" Tamaki said while he dried his hair with the towel that Akashi handed to him.

"Well my parent did force me to take acting classes as a kid, if you want I could give you some pointers" Offered Akashi, as got in front of Tamaki and began to unbutton his white shirt.

"A-Akahsi?! What are you doing?" Asked Tamaki who could only stared wide eyed as his shirt was removed.

"It's wet, you'll get sick if you don't change" Explained Akashi to the nervous male, though he did purposely run his hands down the males toned chest. 

Tamaki blushed and had to hold back a whine when he no longer felt Akashi touching him. It didn't help that he could still feel Akashi's breath against his neck, or that his mind was wandering to some certain naughty things that involved being under Akashi.

"Here, use my sweater until we find you a shirt or something" Said Akashi, which snapped Tamaki back to reality.

"T-Thank you" blushed the blonde as he put on the black sweater. 

"You're really cute, and besides we can't be having the king sick" With his usual smirk Akashi leaned down towards the smaller male and kissed him on the corner of his lips.

Tamaki stared into Akashi's eyes, those red eyes that could look right through him. He could feel his knees go weak and made his head fog up with just a kiss. It hadn't been a kiss on the lips, but it was close enough that it made him want for more.

"Ahhhhhhh" screams could be heard from were Haruhi and Renge who were filming the next scene, it snapped everyone out from what they were doing and made them run to the direction of the screaming.

"Haruhi! Are you okay?" Akashi asked in panic as he went down on his knees to look over Haruhi who was leaning against the school wall.

Their blood boiled as they saw that she had tears in her eyes. If there was one thing that he couldn't stand to see was one of the people he considered family hurt.

" **WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?!!"** His voice had taken a dangerous tone, it was the same one that he had used when he confronted the doctor that was in Haruhi's room during the physical exam. With a dangerous killing glare Akashi stared down the two random students that were at the scene.

"I-It wa-wasn't us? It was t-that girl!" 

"They're right, Akashi. They're not to blame for this" Haruhi said as she was helped up by Tamaki.

Letting go the boy, he and his friend ran away from the now calmed Akashi. With a frown Akashi looked over his childhood friend for injuries and asked if they were still in pain.

"Y-Yeah...... my eye contact fell off and well......" answered Haruhi as she showed him the contact lens.

"So that was it" With an amused smile, both Tamaki and Akashi laughed at this.

"Once you learn to cry on command, it means you're a full fledged host Haruhi" Tamaki told them as he had one of his usual dazzling smiles.

"Look at you Haruhi, you're growing up so fast. If this keeps up, you won't be needing me anymore" Ruffling her hair, Akashi couldn't feel anymore prouder than what he already was.

"Cameraman, did you catch all of that?" Renge asked to the crew that had witnessed the whole event.

"Yes, Miss Renge"

"This is the perfect scene, we just have to cut out the contact falling out and it'll be perfect. All it needs is for Kyoya-sama to provide some moving narration" Said a determined Renge as she started plan out he rest of the movie in her head.

Though her dream was shattered when Kyoya smashed the camera with a rock. Akashi just snickered at this and was amused at seeing the ravenette do something out of character for once.

"K-Kyoya-sama?" the shocked girl was frozen in her spot as she watched confused at what had happened.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence" Explained Kyoya as he look as Renge with a displeased look.

_'So he does care about others, he's just to proud to admit it'_

"I'm extremely displeased at the way you're acting like a pest" That comment from Kyoya brought the girl into tears as she couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Kyoya-sama, you're supposed to tell me not to worry about it! Why would someone as kind as you, do something like this?!" Falling to her knees she continued to cry.

"That's not who Kyoya is, he's not the princely type, Renge. It doesn't really suit him to be nice and gentle." Akashi said to her with a look of understanding.

"It doesn't matter though, if Kyoya-senpai is a little different from what you expected, Renge. I think watching people and slowly getting to know them can be fun, too" Haruhi said as she wiped the tears away and helped the girl up.

 _'Seems like both of you had leveled up'_ Thought Akashi as he watched the two girls interact with one another.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Later that day, it began to rain. The host club had finished a while ago, but they had stayed over the normal time period to clean the mess up. Everyone had mostly left, which left Akashi alone with a certain someone.

"Oi, we better get going before the storm gets worse. You really are slow, hurry your ass up before I decide to leave you!" Yelled out Akashi as he waited for them to finally arrive.

"Stop cursing, besides you wouldn't actually leave would you?" they asked and tried to catch their breath since they were running and  didn't want Akashi to leave them behind.

"Don't worry about, do you have an umbrella?" He asked since he didn't see any in their hand.

"I wasn't expecting it to rain" They sheepishly responded.

"Get under here you idiot"

With that the two males shared the umbrella and walked together. Though a few minutes into the walk Akashi stopped and looked at he male next to him. Leaning down, Akashi gave him a [kiss on the lips](http://data.whicdn.com/images/38973311/large.jpg), which caused the other to moan out in pleasure.

"Love you, Akashi"

"Love you too *****"**


	14. chapter 14

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun?' game!" the twins said as they placed a green cap on their head.

The girls that the twins were hosting today could only stare in confusion. They looked so much alike, it was impossible for them to tell the difference.

"This is soooo hard"

"They look too much alike"

"I'll grow old before I figure it out"

"There's never been a girl who could really tell us apart before~" Hikaru and Kaoru said with a smug look as they entertain their guests.

"What a ridiculous game," Haruhi said as she passed by them, with Akashi by her side who was carrying their books.

"Luckily for me I'm not a girl," Akashi added as he sat down at the table ready to entertain his guest that would arrive in a few minutes.

"Huh, you have something against it?" Hikaru asked and looked up at the taller male, trying to seem threatening.

"Do you want to fight?" Grabbing Hiakaru by his shirt collar, Akashi raised him up so that they could look at each other face to face.

"Let go of my brother you devil!" Kaoru yelled as he tried to get Hikaru out of Akashi's grip.

"Jeez, stop hitting me! It's just a joke!" Letting go of the orange haired boy, he blocked an incoming punch with ease.

_Though it didn't go as planned._

Somehow by instinct Akashi ended up judo throwing Kaoru over his shoulder and onto the floor. Everyone just stared at him, no one moved an inch out of shock. Even Akashi couldn't believe that he did that.

"Oops, I probably should apologize when he wakes up" 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Thirty minutes and a bag of ice later, everything was back to normal. Well except for the fact that everyone grounded Akashi and had him sit alone in the corner.

"Hikaru!! Kaoru!!!" yelled out an enraged Tamaki as he ran up to the, "I let you have control of the club's home page on the condition that you would take it seriously!!"

"But we are, boss. It took all night to finish it up," waving off the enraged Tamaki, they went back to entertaining their guest.

By now all this commotion had gotten the attention of Akashi, though he was unable to check it out since he was on time out.

"You spent all night uploading this?! You two are the worst!" Pushing the computer to both their faces, the picture of a shirtless Haruhi could be seen.

"Wow Haruhi! I didn't know you did those sort of thing" commented Akashi who managed to escape the corner of punishment.

"Akashi! You're not helping! Besides you have some answering to do too!" screamed the horrified Tamaki.

"What are you screaming about?" Asked a confused Akashi, but was ignored once again by Tamaki who continued to scream and Hikaru and Kaoru.

"When did you take pictures of a nude Haruhi and Akashi?!!!"

"They put nude pictures of me! I thought I erased all of them from the internet!" With a panic expression Akashi looked at the webpage of the host club to find the one that everyone was referring too.

 _'Oh it's just a photoshopped picture'_ No longer panicking, he let out a chuckle at how hilarious the situation turned out to be.

"I have a feeling that the photo on our webpage isn't the one you were panicking about" pointed out Kyoya as he looked at the [picture](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/0c/a4/94/0ca494305b4d45263dad6c9f3a91b356.jpg) on the computer screen.

"Shut up, I did a lot of shady stuff" explained Akashi and ended any attempt to continue the conversation.

Looking back at Tamaki, Akashi couldn't help but smirk at Haruhi death glaring him. Apparently he was trying to get Haruhi into a dress.

 _'Aww I knew she would pick up my death glare someday'_ Though before Akashi could continue awing over Haruhi's death glare, Haruhi seemed to ask a question to the twins. The answer didn't please her one bit.

"Just what do you take other people to be?"

"Isn't that obvious? Toys."

_**~~~~~~~~~** _

 "So you think people are toys?" Questioned Akashi as he approached Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Of course, in order to enjoy this otherwise boring life you need to have some stimulating toys" Explained Hikaru to both Haruhi and Akashi.

" 'stimulating toys'? you do know that sounds wrong?" 

"Stop being so dirty minded! Mom would be disappointed you", it was a deadly blow to Akashi who fell back in shock.

"You're such a terrible person for using you dead mom like that"

Admits Akashi feeling hurt and the twins annoying Haruhi, a door in the back of the room slowly creaked open.

"If it's toys that you want, then by all means come to my Black Magic Club" voiced the stranger, who was holding a candlestick and wearing a black cloak as he leaned slightly out of the door.

"We've opened a marketplace of the world's black magic curios. We're also always holding a mass" added the stranger, Akashi had this distinct feeling that he knew the person, "If you come now. I'll make sure you get this wonderful curse doll"

" _Nekozawa_ is that you?" Asked Akashi who wasn't certain if it really was him.

"You know that creep, Akashi?" questioned Kaoru who could only stare at the creep talking to them.

"More importantly, has that door always been there?" Hikaru added, it seemed as though the hosts have never noticed this door before.

"Nekozawa-senpai doesn't like brightly lit places, so he uses that room for his Black Magic meetings." Kyoya answered their question.

"It's best if you don't have anything to do with him," Whispered Tamaki right behind of Haruhi who freaked out by the sudden appearance, "You'll be cursed if you do"

"Do you have any proof?" Haruhi asked as she slightly hid behind Akashi.

"Yes. It was during the test at the end of last year......" With a trembling voice and shaky hands Tamaki had a terrified look on his face, "That was the day that I accidentally stepped on that cursed doll, Belzenef. The test I took immediately was written in a whole different language! I looked at hose around me, but I didn't now any of them! I was in a different dimension!"

"What an idiot" Akahsi muttered since he knew that he wasn't really cursed that day.

"I agree with Akashi, you are an idiot. You wee so shaken by stepping on the doll that you went to the wrong class and took a Greek test" Kyoya said as he continued to write on his black notebook.

"I can assure you that the curse was real, you can ask Akashi if you don't believe me." Nekozawa said as he appeared in front of the now terrified Tamaki.

"Well they work most of the time," answered Akashi to the curious stares that he was receiving.

"Hey Akashi, he hates bright lights right?" When Akashi simply noded to their question, an impish smile spread on the twins face.

Not wasting any time, both Hikaru and Kaoru pointed a flashlight at Nekozawa, immediately the blacked cloaked male ran away screaming in pain.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" face palming himself, Akashi let out an annoyed sigh.

 _'This day is going to be to much of a hassle for me'_  


	15. chapter 15

** At the Host Club **

"No"

"I agree with Haruhi, the answer in, no"

After everything had calmed down, it seemed that Hikaru and Kaoru were insistent in visiting Haruhi's and Akashi's house.

"No matter how much we ask, you're not going to change your mind?"

"For the last time, we're not letting you see our house" Said the more than annoyed Akashi, who at the moment was starting to develop a headache.

"I've also been interested in  paying my respects to Akashi's and Haruhi's family" Tamaki declared as he did one of his signature pose.

"No way in hell" Haruhi bluntly interrupted him.

"Fuck off, idiot" 

"Fine then lets do it this way. We'll play 'Which one is Hikaru game' and if you both lose then we get to go home with you." offered the twins as they started to quickly switch positions once they were done they gave Akashi a smug look as they waited for him and Haruhi to answer.

"As a added wager if we win, Akashi has to be our toy for the whole week" Added Hikaru with a mischievous smile. 

"I'll let Haruhi answer, I'm not really feeling well right now" Akashi told them as he let out multiple coughs.

"Are you okay, Akashi-kun?" Honey asked him with a worried look.

Giving Honey his usual smirk Akashi told him that he was fine, that it was nothing to worry about. Placing his attention back on Haruhi, who easily answered the question of who was Hikaru, and proceeded to explain why they were different.

"She's right you know. You two may look alike, but both of you are completely different from one another" Commented Akashi as he had to sit down this time it was his time to have a smug look.

Though it was quickly gone when he heard Haruhi described Hikaru's behavior to be more ornery than Kaoru's. It was at that moment that he knew that this was going to end bad.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru!" apologized Kaoru who couldn't contain his laughter.

"Well, at least I'm not a fake and express myself honestly. Kaoru is the one who's more spiteful" retorted Hikaru, everything stopped at the moment, everyone wanted to see how this would play out.

"Don't go spinning this on me!  _I'm_ the one who's always going along with  _your_ selfish games!" yelled back Kaoru who couldn't stand being insulted.

"I may be the one who suggested them, but  _you're_ the one who gets a thrill out of them"

" _You're_ too stupid to see it for yourself, like how you were calling Akashi a toy. You were so quick to make some sort of pass on him" Kaoru told him, this caught the interest of everyone in the room, "You really are in love with him, aren't you?"

"Huh?!" With a shocked look Hikaru couldn't believe what his brother said, "Y-You got it all wrong!"

"Well this sure was unexpected" Commented Akashi, who just had his head on the table, the headache had gotten worse from the amount of noise that everyone was making.

_'I should of taken the pills with me, maybe I should call Makoto to pick me up'_

"For one thing, I would never fall for a dirty delinquent commoner like him!" Hikaru's comment instantly made Akashi's blood boil. That comment brought back certain memories that he wished he could get rid off.

Instantly standing up and heading towards them, everyone in Akashi's path froze in fear. There was always a dark aura around him, but it was usually just there not doing anything. But now it was darker than what it normally was. Grabbing Hikaru by the collar he lifted him up from the ground to the point were Hikaru's feet couldn't touch the floor.

"You know when I grabbed you by the collar the first time it was just a joke. So expect this time to be for real, because I'm not going to be gentle with you" Threatened Akashi, anger and hate was radiating off of him.

"What?! Can't handle the truth! You're just a poor commoner who can't do anything right!"

"Shut up! Both of you are just a rich snobs that's had everything given to them! You think  _I_ can't do anything right? You don't know me! If I told you everything I've done, I would have to kill you!"

"You're just all bark and no bite! I hate you! I hate you, Akashi!"

"I hate you too!"

"Fantastic! This is just great!" someone randomly said, though it was quickly figured out that it was Renge, "A beautiful romance drama revolving around Akashi! What's more two of the figures are twins! As a bonus they all hate each other which just adds to the drama of how they'll confess their feelings!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, OTAKU!!" Both the twins and Akashi yelled at her.

The fighting between the three hosts had gotten so intense that everyone had to back away from them. The yelling grew in volume and in less then a second the first punch was thrown. Everybody stood shocked and were silent.

"WE'RE THROUGH!" 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

** One Day Later **

The next day everyone was in for a shock. It had started like a normal day, Akashi had walked Haruhi to school and taking his seat at he back of the class. Though it quickly went down hill when Hikaru entered the room. It was the change in hair color that made Akashi angry.

"Morning Haruhi," Hikaru said as if everything was normal.

"Morning, ugh........ what's up with your hair?" Haruhi asked confused at the sudden change.

"It looks good on me, don't you think? I couldn't bear being mistaken for Kaoru"

"I always knew your were a girl, out of all the colors you had to choose flamingo pink" commented Akashi with a snide look.

"At least I'm not a freak like you, that white hair of yours adds thirty years to you" retorted Hikaru.

"Morning Haruhi" Interrupted Kaoru who just entered the room, his hair also gaining attention from everyone in the room.

"Morning Kaoru, I see you also changed your hair" Commented Haruhi who just sweatdropped at all the drama going on.

"You know last night, I had a terrible dream. My hair was dyed  _pink_ and  _white_ " 

"My hair is all natural, I don't need to dye it like you!"

It was almost time for class to start and deciding to continue this at another time, all three of them decided to take a seat. Though just as Kaoru was about to sit down, Hikaru decided to push the chair. It was a chain reaction that soon followed, when Kaoru fell down he grabbed hold of Akashi's arm, who had yet to take a seat. Pulling the white haired host down with him, Kaoru ended up falling on top of the delinquent hosts chest.

"Fuck! What the hell man!" groaned out Akashi who had the wind knocked out of him.

"Goddammit! Hikaru!" groaned out the equally in pain Kaoru.

Opening their eyes ones the pain had finally subsided, Kaoru couldn't contain the blush that spread throughout his face. Both of their lips were millimeters away from each other. As a added bonus Kaoru was straddling Akashi by the waist, the white haired host was equally guilty at making this a sexual situation since he had his hands on Haoru's ass.

"Well this sure is interesting" Akashi awkwardly commented.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY ASS!!" yelled out the embarrassed twin.

"MAYBE LATER! RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO PUNCH HIKARU FOR BEING AN ANNOYING PRICK!" Yelled out the now angry Akashi.

All three of them stared at each other with their most intense glare. Haruhi could only sit there as the room temperature drastically dropped. Within moments all three of the hosts were throwing everything within arms reach at each other. From chairs, desk, and books, to a backpack and Honey who got caught up in the crossfire. 

"Fight me like a man!" Yelled Hikaru as he dodged an incoming pencil.

"Then come over here, you son of a b-" Midway form his sentence, Akashi had a coughing fit and fell to his knees.

A head splitting headache soon followed, which caused Akashi to groan out in pain. The fighting momentarily stopped and no one knew what to do.

"Akashi! What's wrong?" Instantly getting up from her chair, Haruhi quickly went to Akashi's side.

"N-nothing, everything fine. Just gi-give me........ a moment" Catching his breath, Akashi shakily grabbed on to the edge of the desk to help him get up.

"I think you should go to the nurse" said a worried Haruhi.

"No, I'm fine" Brushing her aside, Akashi sat back on his chair and just laid his head down. He was too tired at the moment, and swiftly fell asleep for the rest of the class.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** At the Cafeteria **

Now Akashi usually brought his own lunch to school, but Makoto had to go to work early so today he had to buy lunch at the cafeteria. Entering the large and finely decorated cafeteria, the smell of every food imaginable filled the air. Yet whatever good mood Akashi was in quickly disappeared when he saw the twins

"Oh it's you" commented both the twins as the glared down at Akashi.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now get out of my way I have lunch to order" And that was how it all started. Every time they tried to order something, the other two would order the same thing.

"STOP COPYING ME!!" All three of them yelled in unison.

"Amazing. They're fighting in harmony," commented Haruhi, who could only witness the fight.

"What's with all this commotion? You three are fighting again, it's an embarrassment to the Host Club" With a sadden look on his face, Tamaki could only sigh at the commotion going on.

"It's the Host Club!"

"Kyaaa~!!!!"

Deciding to just let the twins fight against each other in the food fight that they started, Akashi walked to the corner of the cafeteria. Knowing that no one was looking, he pulled out a bottle of pills from his coat pocketing. Taking five pills he quickly swallowed them to avoid the awful taste that would come. The effect were immediate, he could feel the headache dulling and the pain slowly disappearing. Grabbing [his head](http://data:image/jpeg;base64,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), his peace and quiet was interrupted by someone sitting next to him.

"I see you still take those pills"

"What do you want, Nekozawa?"

"It's been a while since we've talked, I thought we could catch up" The corner that Akashi was sitting in was apparently dark enough to let the photophobic be there.

"You just want to have sex with me again," with a roll of his eyes, Akashi placed his hand on Nekozawa's leg and leaned towards his face.

"The sex was just an added bonus, it's hard finding someone who has an interest in the occult" 

"We both know I just used you for your family's weapons business, if I got to you I would have access to your family business" With a devilish smirk Akashi trailed kisses down the cloaked students neck.

"Only at the beginning, like you said all those years ago you changed your mind. Besides I know you, your just a lonely person on the inside."

Stopping what he was doing, Akashi just sighed and gave Nekozawa a sad smile, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about  _that_  incident all those years ago?"

With a tired sigh, Akashi just nodded and began to explain what happened.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

** Back at the Host Club **

"If the situation continues, we're going to have to stop offering the brotherly love package as well as the delinquent package." Kyoya said to everyone who was gathered around a table, "Oh, Haruhi,  _you_  shouldn't feel responsible for this. Even though  _your_ thoughtless comment  _was_  the cause of this"

 _'He's clearly blaming me for this'_ Haruhi thought as she witnessed Kyoya give her that smile that said  _'Fix this or your debt will increase'_

"This is the first time that Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun ever fought" Commented Honey who was playing with his bunny.

"Is that true?" Haruhi asked.

"I've known them for a long time, we weren't in the same year, but they never left each others side."

"You're right, there personalities were more distant and closed off back then. Yet this fighting could be for the best. It just means that their world is  getting larger, with Akashi added to the mix it might just help them open up more" Tamaki said with a smile.

_'If it's their first fight, then they probably don't know how to apologize. And knowing Akashi he won't apologize first'_

The sky had an orange hue and the sun was almost gone and even then all three of the hosts were still throwing chairs at each other. It had gotten to the point were everyone was annoyed at the mess that they had made.

"After fighting for so long, you still hadn't apologized yet!?" Tamaki yelled in pure frustration.

"You think your annoyed! Imagine me, sharing the same face as Kaoru!" Exclaimed Hikaru as he looked at his brother in disgust, "I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you! And I hate the fact that Akashi always acts like he's above us!"

"I hate you too, Hikaru! All you ever done to me is be a little prick and annoy the hell out of me!" Yelled Akashi who threw the last of the chairs that were left.

"You took the words right out of my mouth! That's why I bought this from Nekozawa-senpai!" Pulling out the cursed doll from his uniform jacket, Kaoru threatening to write Hikaru's and Akashi's name on it.

 "You wouldn't dare" Hissed Akashi who tensed at the sight of the doll. Next to him Hikaru froze and didn't know how to respond.

Taking the cap off the marker, Kaoru started to write on the back of the doll. Tamaki screamed in horror at what just happened, thought Haruhi had this looked that meant that she was done with all the nonsense.

"Enough already!" Screamed Haruhi as she punched all three of them in the face, "You can't bring something like this to a simple quarrel! All three are you to blame for all the trouble, so apologize right now or I'll never let you come over!"

The pink, blue, and white haired males could only stare in shock at the sudden punch to the face. Yet it didn't last long, because once she was done scolding a smirk slowly formed on their face. Much to the confusion of everyone.

"Then if we make up, we can come over to your house~" It was at that moment that Haruhi turned over the cursed doll and on its back was the word 'Blank'.'

"Hehe, you should see the look on your faces. And here I thought you guess were smarter" Akashi said with a laugh from the chair that he was sitting on.

They couldn't believe that all of this was just an elaborate prank. That the fighting was all staged and that somehow they managed to convince everyone that it was real.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru and Akashi. Even though it was scripted it hurt me saying all those awful thing" Hikaru murmured as [he pulled his brother close to him.](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/4600000/Hikaru-and-Kaoru-ouran-high-school-host-club-4630141-366-500.jpg)

"No, I was the one worried. I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt you" Responded Kaoru, who leaned in closer to Hikaru.

Separating themselves from each other, the sat on either side of Akashi and wrapped their arms around his waist. Leaning in, they straddled him and had their face in the crook of Akashi's neck.

"Sorry that you had to get punched, we didn't expect that to happen. We'll make it up to you later~" Whispered Kaoru just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Akashi~ We know this fun game we can play, you can lead if you want" Hikaru said with his devilish smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Akashi snickered at the reaction that everyone had at the little show that the twins were doing. He knew very well that they were just doing it to get everyone jealous.

"You three with too much free time, are the devil......." Tamaki murmured out from his passed out form that currently laid on the floor.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** The Next Day **

"All right lets play 'Which one is Hikaru?" game!" the twins said in unison to their guest.

Everything was back to normal, the twins were back to being their usual mischievous selves and Akashi was back to being their friend. Word had quickly spread that the trickster duo had now added a new member, that being said more clients were coming to Akashi because of it.

"So, my beautiful ladies, we have a few minutes before we close, do you want anything else before you go?" Akashi asked to his guest, even though it looked like he was working his attention was placed on the twins. He knew well that even though it was scripted, the fake fight did change them in the end.

"You know you should really stop lying to your guest. Today, Kaoru's the one with pink hair, and Hikaru with the blue one. Though it does't really matter to me, you both still look cute." Akashi said, before Haruhi who was passing by could say anything. He liked Haruhi, he really did yet it was because Akashi liked her that he knew that at moments she didn't know how to read the mood of her surrounding

"It's closing time, we hope that everyone enjoyed their stay and comes back tomorrow." Kyoya announced from his side of the room.

"Well that's my cue to leave, I have places to go. See ya later everyone" Akashi said once all the guest had left.

Walking out the door, Akashi was well aware of the twins staring at him as he left the room.

"Have you noticed, Hikaru? Up until now, there were only two worlds: 'us' and 'everyone else'. For the first time though a genuine gatecrasher has appeared"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

While the twins were reminiscing about the change and how someone might finally be part of their world, Akashi was struggling in an alley. They had walked a good distance form the school, Haruhi was being picked up by her dad today so he didn't need to walk her home, when the pills time limit ran out.

"J-just breath, Akashi......" he told himself shakily as he tried to get oxygen into his lungs.

The headache had come back, this time worse than before. It got to the point were Akashi just collapse on the ground and was withering in agony. Pain flowed through his body, which made it difficult to breath. Black spots started to block his vision, he knew that this wasn't good, he couldn't pass out right here. He would miss an important meeting that was vital to his plan.

"You useless idiot! G-get up already!" He yelled to no one in particular as he pushed himself from the ground.

Supporting himself on the wall, Akashi stumbled as he walked out of the alley. Using whatever strength and determination he had left he managed to get home, only to collapse the moment he stepped inside.

"AKASHI!!!"


	16. chapter 16

"W-wake up" cried out Milan, who could only watch as the person that she cared so much about laid asleep on a hospital bed.

"Give him some time, he'll wake up eventually" said the equally worried Nicholas, even though he couldn't seen, he knew that Akashi was not in the best condition, "When is he going to wake?"

"He should of been awake a long time ago" Answered Makoto as he looked over Akashi's medical chart.

The air around them had grown heavy, they blamed themselves for Akashi being hospitalized. All three of them knew that after a mental bread down Akashi needed to rest for another month. Yet they let him leave the house. It was all their fault.

"Ugh, can't I get some sleep around here" complained Akashi who had grown tired of their sniffling, "How long have I been out?"

"Stupid brat! Stop acting like every things okay!" Yelled Makoto who was genuinely worried about the fact that Akashi could of had died.  

"What the hell, we were worried about you!" Yelled the angry Nicholas, who didn't like the fact that Akashi made them worry so much.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't help it. You can yell at me later, right now I just want an explanation"

"You've been asleep for three weeks, none of us had left your sight since I found you" Milan responded, her usual childlike personality gone and replaced with a tired and somber one.

"I messed up big time didn't I? What did I do? Knowing me, I went to the meeting and killed someone" It was at that moment that moment that Akashi could see the tired look that everyone had. From the bags under Makoto's eyes, to the large cup of coffee cups that filled up the trash bin in the room. He could already feel the guilt creeping up on him.

"No, surprisingly you got right back up when I screamed your name. We tried to get you to the hospital, but you were in that psychotic state that you didn't want to listen to anyone. You just went to the meeting, came back home and your heart stopped the moment you walked in" Milan said as she tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"You promised not to push yourself! You promised you wouldn't put yourself in a position that you'll be sent back to the hospital!" Cried Nicholas, tears were streaming down his face at how much it had hurt knowing that Akashi could of had died.

"I have to agree with Nicholas on this one, why did you decide to help the twins on their prank when you knew it could jeopardize your health?!" It was evident that Makoto had a strong dislike for the Host Club by the venomous way he talked about them.

"Why? Well I never got a chance to be a kid"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

"I see that you finally decided to show up" Kyoya said, apparently for the past three weeks he had been waiting in front of the gate just for Akashi.

"I've been busy and I couldn't bother going to school," Responded Akashi, who was trying his best to avoid further questioning.

"Liar, you've been at the hospital for the pasts three weeks"

Freezing mid-walk, Akashi had a shadow cast over their face. Akashi's back was towards Kyoya, that way he wouldn't notice the grimace that the white haired male had. He had expected this from Kyoya, after all he had been gone for a while.

"You got me, maybe I should give you a reward~" Turning around Akashi forced his signature smirk on his face and quickly swiped Kyoya's glasses from his face.

"Stop trying to avoid the subject, the hospital that you were interned in was one that my family owned, surprisingly my father denied my access to your medical file. That could only mean that you were in critical condition and had enough influence to have the file sealed" Explained Kyoya, who knew that there was more to the white haired male then they could possibly ever know.

"Fine, you want to know why I was at the hospital?" Giving Kyoya back his glasses, Akashi dragged him inside the school and shoved him inside the closet. Locking the door behind of him, Akashi slid down against the door and gave Kyoya a wary smile.

"You could say I didn't give myself enough time to recover,"

"It has to do with that time that we saw the doctor carrying you out" taking a seat next to Akashi, Kyoya could tell that they had obviously gone through a lot over the past month.

"Seems Makoto dislike for the Host Club is mutual" letting out a dry chuckle Akashi, just closed his and started to play with the[ bandages that he still had on his arms](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/56/c9/71/56c971b5f5187905df305d748ef38176.jpg), the cuts from that day still needed more time to heal.

"Here, I think you need this more than I do" Sitting down next to him, Kyoya handed Akashi a small plastic container, he had to hold back a smile at the happy expression Akashi had.

Inside that small box was a slice of [Donauwelle](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/fd/00/d2/fd00d2e4181dc3a8541f7f28fb871f92.jpg). Just like Haruhi whose weak point was fancy tuna, Akashi would do anything to get their hands on this German cake. This cake brought back the few good memories that he had, that's why he loved the cake so much.

"If I had known you would behave this way, I would of had gotten some for the Host Club, maybe then you won't curse as much" Commented Kyoya with an amused smile.

"Shut up, I don't curse that much" muttered Akashi, who was munching on the cake with joy.

"Of course you don't" Playfully rolling his eyes, Kyoya pulled out his laptop from his bag.

Even though they were inside a small closet that could just barely fit two people sitting down, both males enjoyed the peaceful silence between them. Kyoya was still curious about who Akashi was, after all he was the least open person in the Host Club and rarely ever mentioned his life. But he was willing to wait and investigate at some other time. And just like that Akashi and Kyoya accidentally skipped the first two classes of that day.

It was hours before anyone found them. It was only when two regular guest of the Host Club heard noises coming from the closet were they discovered. Inside that closet were the two Hosts [peacefully sleeping.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/69/eb/45/69eb4515faa38b9b68dccb8147a623bc.jpg)

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T FUCK! BANG! OR  _'DO'_  KYOYA!" yelled Akashi who had to push away the pestering twins away.

Word had quickly spread about Kyoya and Akashi sleeping inside the closet. It was rumored among the school that both the hosts had done the deed inside. This had brought an important question to be asked among everyone,  _Whose the uke and seme?_

"Leave him alone already, we're about to open" scolded Haruhi who walked out from the changing room, she could hear the shouting from inside the room and it started to get on her nerve.

"Aren't you curious though?" Kaoru asked her, after all it was a big topic at the moment.

"I've known him for a while, he wouldn't do it unless he was serious about that person" She explained to them as she quickly helped finish the decorations.

"Umm...... technically I did do it with a few people before....." Droned out Akashi, who sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"What!?" Yelled Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki, who were not expecting this answer.

"It was a one time thing!" Swiftly grabbing today's themed clothes, Akashi took his time to get changed just to piss them off and to avoid further questioning.

"This discussion is not over! Wait until dad hears about this!" With a very threatening tone, Haruhi made it clear that this wasn't over.

  _'Shit! Ranka is going to kill me!'_ Shivering at the thought of confronting him, Akashi knew that it wouldn't end well.

"Akashi! What's taking so long?" Tamaki who was impatiently waiting for the white haired host to come out.

"You can't rush perfection~" With a seductive tone Akashi appeared from behind of the room. Wearing the [themed clothing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/77/ee/3c/77ee3c5141e07702120a57475f7cfec2.png) Akashi sat himself on the chair and laid there with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Honey asked, who just so happened to of had climbed on top of him.

"Being sexy made me tired" 

"Your not even that good looking!" exclaimed Haruhi who was by now annoyed at Akashi being lazy.

"That hurts, and here I thought we were close" Akashi said in mock hurt. Yet before he could further complain, the strangest thing happened.

"Whose the kid?" Kaoru whispered.

There was an awkward silence, it was a strange thing really. No one knew why an elementary school kid would be in such a place. Usually only girls would come to the Host Club.

"I'm Takoaji Shiro, Elementary 5th year, Class A! I'm here to petition the help of the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice!" Announced Shiro as he pointed to the _'King'_ of the Host Club.

"King?!" In complete shock everyone didn't know what to say about the _'King'_ of the Host Club.

"Since when was I the King?!" With wide eyes Akashi could only groan in frustration at the extra work placed on him.


	17. chapter 17

"WHY WON'T YOU TEACH ME HOW TO GET GIRLS!!!!" Shiro yelled, as he tried to get the attention of the white haired hosts.

"I never promised you anything, you were the one that decided to follow me. Besides I'm leaving Tamaki in charge of you." Shrugging the kid off, Akashi went back to entertaining his guests. Though this was difficult with Shiro constantly poking Akashi's side.

"Uh.... Akashi? Whose the elementary kid?" Meekly asked one of the guest as she nervously spoke to him.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself about, my beautiful princess~"

"Kyaaa!!!!"

Wincing slightly at the girls screaming, Akashi some how was able to maintain his signature smirk. Though what came next was a complete surprise. The same girl from the day that the whole Renge incident happened nervously walked up to him and shoved a box into his chest. 

"M-My na-name is Sarah Evergreen, and I re-really l-l-li-like y-you! Can you be my boyfriend?" 

_'W-what?!'_

With wide eyes, Akashi let out a nervous chuckle. By now everyone was looking at him, many of his regular guest were nervously biting their nails and anticipating what would happen next. It also didn't help that he could feel the cold death glare from the hosts.

"I'm really sorry Sarah but..... I can't accept this. You deserve something better than me, someone who would give you their undivided attention. That's why I can't accept your love." In his best comforting tone Akashi answered her deceleration of love.

"I-It's okay. I understand, can we still be friends though?" With a hopeful look, it would seem as though Sarah would be content with just being a friend.

"Of course"

**_Oh what a grave mistake this was, if only Akashi could of had predicted that she would be the reason for hell being let lose._ **

**_ Later That Day_ **

With this  _'new'_ addition to the Host Club came many problems, which caused quite a few of the guests to leave. First of these problems was when Shiro decided to insult one of Tamaki's guest and call her a carp. No matter how Tamaki tried to turn it into a compliment he only made it worse and she run out crying. Tamaki quickly went to his crying corner, it took Akashi promising that he would spend some time with the crying male for him to go back to his cheerful self. Then came the incident with Hikaru and Kaoru, the poor boy was traumatized at seeing the twins display of  _'forbidden brotherly love'_. 

With the sudden tackle from Honey, came the exclamation that all the females in the room were cougars for praying on the _'young'_ Honey. It would seem as though Shiro wouldn't believe Akashi when he said that Hone was actually a senior. Though what really made things go into chaos was when Shiro asked if Haruhi was a cross dresser.

"He's too observant for his own good" Akashi tensely said.

"Stop wasting my time and teach me how to please woman! If the cross dresser can do it, so can I!" Yelled Shiro, who had grown frustrated at no one teaching him anything.

"Learn how to word things kid! Because I'm sure as hell not teaching you how to  _'please'_  a woman!" Snapping at the kid, Akashi grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the conveniently placed cage.

"Why is there a cage here? Wasn't this a music room?" Asked Haruhi as she looked in confusion at the caged that dropped from the sky. 

Turning his back at Shiro, Akashi simply ignored his screams of protest. With only the occasional glance at him, Akashi could see that this was more than just one kid trying to learn how to get girls.

"I... I don't have much time left! You like seeing girls happy....... right? Please.... just show me how to do it!" Cried out Shiro, his eyes were watery and it looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Sadly Akashi wasn't moved by this. No amount of tears could make the white haired host feel pity. His heart would forever remain a cold dark abyss, where if you looked at it for too long you'll become so confused at the sheer amount of evilness that your reality would become shattered. The reason for this was simple. _**Akashi was an asshole.**_

"It Akashi won't teach me then I'll take Tamaki! You're a genius at getting girls, right? Then please teach me!"

The absolute shock and joy that came to Tamki at hearing this was enough for him to be convinced. Abruptly getting up from the his chair, Tamaki had on his charming smile.

"Alright you may of had caused trouble for us earlier, but you will become a host. Your sheer will to become one is enough for me to be convinced." With a determined look, it was obvious that he was serious.

"Thank you!" That excited look on Shiro's face quickly became to a puzzled one when Tamaki mentioned what they could do with the material they had.

"Material?"

"At Ouran Host Club, our fundamental policy is to use our own personal characteristics to meet the needs of our guests," Clarified Kyoya, who went on to explain the wide selection of Hosts that were part of the club.

 _'Tsk what a bunch of idiots. Can't they see their scaring the kid? This isn't going to end well, I just hope I don't have to hurt some-'_ Akashi's train of thought was interrupted by the sudden sound of a motor and laughing.

With the roaring of a motor and the sound of the floor opening, everyone let out a sigh knowing that the one and only Renge was the cause of this.

"Like I said before, wasn't this a music room? Why is there a trap door here?" Questioned Haruhi who just laid down next to Akashi. She was done with the strange things that the room had.

"Oh that? I forgot to mention I had that installed, Renge really wanted one and gave me one of her video games in return" With this explanation from Akashi's part, everyone just sweatdropped.

There was something off with Akashi, he wasn't as active as he normally was. In fact he has been really apathetic to everything. Due to this Akashi missed the whole speech and training that Renge gave to Shiro. It was only when the kid yell was Akashi snapped out of this state.

"You're all idots! There's no way I'll make her happy this way!" Running out of the room, Shiro left everyone in shock.

"This is why I can't leave you guys by yourself, all ways causing trouble because you can't pick up the signs" Reluctantly getting up from the sofa Akashi dusted himself off.

"I was starting to wonder when you where going to get up" Commented Haruhi with a slightly insulted look at being called an idiot.

"Come on guys, lets close up for now and try to help Shiro out" With this suggestion everyone got moving and started to formulate a plan.

_'I'm not feeling so well......'_


	18. chapter 18

"Okay I understand Honey dressing up as an elementary kid, but why am I dressed like I'm in middle school?" Questioned Haruhi as she uncomfortably tugged on her skirt. "Though more importantly......... WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A GIRL!!!!" 

"Those idiotic bastards thought I couldn't pull off wearing a skirt, so I decided to prove them wrong" Was Akashi's only response as he walked towards her.

His usual Ouran Highschool uniform was changed from a white button shirt, blue jacket, black pants and tie to a more feminine set of clothing. [Akashi now wore a black skirt, some knee high socks, a white blouse that was covered by a grey school jacket, and to top it off he wore a black scarf.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/08/f3/19/08f319d38cf49fcfbca18a35a9463db6.jpg)

"Wow Akashi! You look so cute, if I didn't know I would mistake you as a girl!" Exclaimed Honey as he complimented Akashi on his appearance.

"Stop talking so loud, we're attracting attention" Hissing at the duo, Haruhi could only look at the younger children that were looking at them,"What's the point of wearing these disguises, if we stick out?".

Right behind them was a door that the rest of the Host Club was hiding behind. It seemed as though everyone was having a nosebleed from looking at Akashi. They didn't think that he would actually wear the uniform.

"Look how cute Akashi looks!" Squealed Tamaki as he gushed over the cute looking male.

"Wow, how did he manage to hide his neck tattoos?" Asked the twins as the covered their blushing face.

"Where did he even get that uniform?" Wondered Kyoya as he wrote somethings down on his notebook. Though in reality he was just trying to cover the blush that he had.

Mori who was normally silent didn't comment, and he seemed to be the least affected by Akashi's cross dressing. Yet if you looked really close you would notice his hands clenching and his eyes were dilated. Basically this meant that Mori liked what he was seeing.

**_Flashback~_ **

_"Akashi! What are you doing? We don't have that much time!" Yelled Haruhi as she repeatedly knocked on the changing room door._

_The rest of the Host Club was also by the door waiting for Akashi to be done with whatever he was doing. They could hear the shuffling of clothes and grunting coming form the room. With wide eyes they leaned closer to the door._

_"I'll be out in a minute Haruhi" Answered a soft voice that did not belong to Akashi._

_"Oi! Akashi! Why is there a girl in there!" Yelled Tamaki as he and the rest of the club banged agianst the door._

_"I would like to remind you that just because you don't have a debt like Haruhi, doesn't mean I won't charge you for any messes that you might make" Hissed Kyoya in a very cold tone._

_Just before they could break through the door, out came a girl from behind the door. She looked eerily similar to Akashi. From the snow white hair, the blood red eyes, to that smirk that captivates people, no one was sure who this girl was._

_"Do you like what you see?" Questioned the girl, who leaned dangerously close to Hikaru's lips._

_Pushing her away, Hikaru stepped back from the girl. While everyone was left shocked and immobile at the sudden appearance of this girl, Haruhi  walked into the room only to find that Akashi was no where to be seen._

_"Where's Akashi?"_

_"Can't you tell silly? You looking right at me" Chuckled the girl, her voice going from high pitched to Akashi's characteristically husky tone._

_Everyone's jaw dropped in shock and their face instantly turned red. In an instant they fainted and the only one left standing was Haruhi and Akashi._

_"Was this too much?"_

**_End of Flashback~_**  

"Let's get going already, we'll get caught by a teacher if we don't get moving" Akashi stated as he walked towards Shiro's classroom. [His hips seemed to be swaying in a teasing way, whether it was on purpose or not was up to debate.](https://media.giphy.com/media/sWwQfilXxmeHu/source.gif)

Entering the classroom, Akashi leaned against the wall and waited for the rest to enter the room. Once they did enter though, Akashi immediately had a tick mark on his forehead at the lack of stealth that they had. If it wasn't for the fact that he was wearing a skirt, he would of had dropped kicked every single one of them.

"What's the point of wearing these disguised if your going to just make all that noise?!" Exclaimed Haruhi who slowly realized that they just wanted to see her wearing the girls uniform.

"Who cares? There's no body here to see us," Hikaru argued, but at that moment a teacher was walking by.

Surprised at this everyone ducked under a desk and tried to stay as still as possible. In the commotion of trying to hide, Akashi ended up laying on top of Mori because there weren't anymore desk left to hide under. Everyone was tense and from Akashi's position he could hear the rapid heart beat coming from Mori.

"Are you nervous Mori? Someone once told me that you should watch out for the silent ones, so are you going to do something to me since I'm dressed as a girl now?" Teasing Mori had become one of Akashi's favorite past times. Any reaction from the stoic giant always made Akashsi blood pump, especially if he was the one to cause it.

Giving a grunt in response, Mori could only press Akashi closer to him, to prevent them from being seen through the window. In normal circumstance Mori would be fine with this, he had done this with Honey before as part of their act. Yet with Akashi, there was a barely noticeable blush on his face.

"Looks like he's gone" Whispered Haruhi, as the teacher walked past, "Now how are we going to find out more about Shiro?"

Getting off Mori, Akashi dusted himself off and just looked down on him with a [smile](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1e/b5/9e/1eb59e5af143a3a708fe8754051f9270.jpg), "Are you going to get up? Or do I have to carry you?" Rolling his eyes, Mori swiftly got up from the floor.

"If any of you would look around, you would see that I've found something interesting" Commented Kyoya as he stood in front of a wall that had pictures of the class.

"Where did all that sass come from?" Mumbled Akashi as he looked at the pictures, one in particular caught his attention.

_'Shiro's in the classical music club? He seems so happy playing the piano with that girl.'_ It was at that moment that Akashi knew what going on.

"I know where the class is," Kaoru told the group, leading everyone out of the classroom they quickly made their way towards the runaway apprentice.

It only took a few minutes before they were observing Shiro through a window. None of them could hear what Shiro and the girl from the picture were talking about, but it was clear that she disappointed that he wasn't going to practice with her. Walking towards the piano the girl began to play surprisingly it could be heard from outside.

"Hey Akashi, are you alright?" Questioned Kaoru as he looked at the frozen male in concern.

"Yeah everything is fine, I just zoned out for a moment" Even with that [smile](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1e/b5/9e/1eb59e5af143a3a708fe8754051f9270.jpg) that would convince anyone that there was nothing wrong, there was still a look of fear and hatred in the delinquents eyes.

"Are you sure? You look scared" Insisted Hikaru since it was obvious that something was wrong with him, but was interrupted by Tamaki talking to one of Shiro's classmates to say anything more.

"Pardon miss, I could not find a rose more beautiful than you, but please take this" With a charming smile, Tamaki began to ask the girl who Shiro was talking to.

"Hina-chan? You better not go falling in love with her, she's already taken!" Exclaimed the girl as she timidly looked over the white flower.

"Is Hina-chan by any chance moving away?" Akashi asked as he knelt down to her height.

"Yeah her father has to move to Germany for his job. She's leaving by  the end of next week. We're all going to miss her," With a sad smile she looked like she was going to say more, but it would seem as though Shiro had noticed the presence of the Host Club.

"What are you idiots doing here?" Angrily yelled Shiro. "And whose that white haired girl?"

"I guess this disguise worked better than I thought" 

Without any hesitation, Tamaki grabbed Shiro and threw him on his shoulder. It was a silent walk back to the Host Club room, it didn't take a genius to know what Tamaki had planned.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let me leave!" Screamed Shiro as he was roughly thrown on the couch.

"You're the idiot, that bratty attitude of yours is going to be a problem, but I think we can still somehow help you" Commented Akashi who was making himself tea.

"What do you mean? I thought we were done with that!"

"You asked us to teach you how to make women happy, it wasn't some unspecific number of girls that you wanted to make happy, it was just one that you wanted to see smile!" With this declaration, Tamaki left Shiro in shock.

"Hina-chan is a really cute girl" Akashi added with a small smirk as he drank from his cup of tea "In reality you didn't want to become a Host, you wanted to become a man"

"I-It doesn't matter anymore. There's no time left, my time with her is up," With a strained voice Shiro could only look down at his feet.

"That set was a duet arrangement of a Mozart sonata, right?" Walking to the far corner of the room, Tamaki pulled the curtain and from behind of it was a beautiful black Grand Piano.

"Has there always been a Grand Piano in here?" Whispered Haruhi who was done with all the weird things that this music room had.

"This  _is_ supposed to be a music room, even if no one uses it anymore" Hikaru and Kaoru answered as they drank their tea next to Akashi.

Haruhi just twitched as everyone kept saying that it was a music room, and Akashi was silently chuckling at seeing her angry. Yet the moment that Tamaki started to play on the piano, the white haired male froze and tightened his grip on his tea cup. His hands were slightly shaking and he had to close his eyes in order to prevent the others from seeing his fear. This turned out to be a terrible idea.

_"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! I expected better from you!"_

_"I-I'm sorry......"_

_"Again! If I so much as here one note off, you're sleeping outside for the week!"_

_"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am........"_

_The haunting music of Danse Macabre echoed throughout the empty cold room. The young child struggled to keep up with the difficult music piece and fear was evident at the nervous twitching of the child's leg. Nearing the end of the song the child slipped not only on one note, but on six. Completely freezing at their mistake, they tightly shut their eyes and waited for the worst._

_"Why did you stop?"_

_"I-I-I'm sorry........"_

_"Don't be, everyone makes mistakes"_

_The child slowly opened their eyes and looked at the older women with hope. Maybe just maybe they would be forgiven. She slowly[smiled down on](http://yurination.files.wordpress.com/2014/04/banbas-smile.jpg) the child, and in that split second they knew that they should of had never had hope._

_"But we're not like everyone else are we? We are at the top of the social class, and we can't have a failure like you among us!" Grabbing the lid of the piano the woman slammed it against the child's hands that were still on the piano keys._

_The sound of bone snapping and breaking resonated in the room, even with the immense pain that they were in the child knew better than to scream. It wasn't the first time this had happened and it wouldn't be the last. The pain was unbearable, any movement on his part would only worsen the injury. Blood dripped from his hands, the lid was sharp and managed to leave cuts on their hands._

_"What do you have to say?"_

_"I'm sorry......."_

_"What else?"_

_"I'm sorry....."_

_"Stop playing games with me, what else?"_

_"I'm sorry......."_

_"You idiotic brat! Stop acting stupid! WHAT ELSE?!"_

_"I deserve to die........"_

_"Good, now start all over we aren't done until you master this piece"_

_"I'm sorry......."_

_With broken and bleeding hands that child was forced to play once again. Silently crying they kept on playing for many hours more._

The teacup shattered under Akashi's strong grip and spilled all the hot liquid on himself. He was too shocked to react and numbly grabbed the towel that Kyoya handed him.

"If you need to go home you can," Kyoya suggested with a worried look, it seemed as though he was concerned that Akashi would relapse back and his health would deteriorate. 

"It's fine, I guess I forgot my own strength" Joked Akashi as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Alright, but If I tell you to go home I expect you to go home" Insisted Kyoya as he took Akashi to the changing room.

"Sure thing boss~"

One week later, Akashi patiently waited for Hina-chan to arrive at the Host Club. [Everyone was wearing white suits, even Akashi who usually only wore dark colors.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c0/6c/48/c06c486e70a9c81942ef580835b4ea7b.jpg) Where he got the suit was a mystery, but no one really questioned it.

"Welcome Princess~" Greeted the Host Club as they all bowed down to Hina-chan.

"It is a great honor to have you attend today's program. Today will be Shiro-kuns piano recital, I hope you enjoy your time~" Leading Hina-chan towards Shiro, he couldn't help but smile at the innocent love that the two had.

_'No money, no pressure, no lust, if only this is how more people fell in love'_  Mused Akashi as sat her down on the chair.

In a beautiful display of affection the two children played the piano together, yet Akashi couldn't help but flinch at every note that resonated from the piano.

_'Just a bit longer'_

"Akashi go home" Stated Kyoya halfway through the performance.

"For once I'm going to agree with you" Muttered Akashi as he sneaked out of the room, with only Kyoya being the one to know.

Another week later after Hina-chan had left, Shiro was surrounded by Tamaki's usual guests. With an amused look, Akashi couldn't help but chuckle at the distraught look that the blonde had.

"Even though Akashi is still king, I did manage to steal the title as prince," Teased Shiro as he continued to be surrounded by girls.

"Looks like someone got replace" 

"Don't be mean Akashi!" Cried out Tamaki as he cried on the delinquents shoulder.

"There there, you'll always be my prince" Cooed Akashi as he comforted Tamaki.


	19. chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day

_"Disgusting! Just look at yourself!"_

_"I'm sorry........"_

_"Why do I even bother with you? Can't you be more like your sister!" Yelled the woman as she looked at the child. Dragging the kid by the arm, she led the emotionless child towards the bathroom._

_"I will raise you to be the perfect girl, even if I have to beat it into you pathetic brain" Sneered the woman as she turned on the water and waited for the tub to be filled._

_This all began because the child had gone out to the farthest part of the backyard and decided to have fun. There snow white silk dress that perfectly matched their hair was now muddy and stained. It would be impossible to clean it and would probably be thrown out._

_"Oh, my child~ Come over here so that I can clean you up" Cooed the woman, stiffly walking towards her the child could only hope for the best. "Such a good daughter you are~"_

_In a split second the white room gained a blood red hue and that[sinister simile](http://pm1.narvii.com/5695/d03c09a6d269f9378d0fbdc8fcc3658dbdb6838a_hq.jpg) made the child shiver in fear. Grabbing the child's head by their hair, the woman dunked the child's into the tub. They kept pushing the child's head under the water, even when it was obvious that it was difficult for them to breath._

_"Plea-, no-, stop I-" The child begged and begged for it to stop, water was in there lungs and they could barely breath. No matter what they did, their protests where cut off midway as their head was pushed under the water._

_"There there no need to struggle~ I'm just cleaning you up, my favorite daughter~"_

Shooting up straight in bed, Akashi was covered in sweat and had difficulty breathing. He could only look around his room in fear. From the shadows to the sound of the wind set adrenaline pumping through his veins. The nightmares had started to return again, and no matter how many times he relived them, Akashi could never stop the fear from coming back. Images flashed through his head, and he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep after this event.

**_Time Skip~_ **

Many hours have passed since the nightmare, and surprisingly nothing interesting has happened. It wasn't until school was over and Akashi was walking out did he feel his 'Host Club' senses tingling.

"For the love of-" His complain was cut off by the twins sneaking up behind of him and locking their arms with his.

"Good job Hikaru, Kaoru. Now all that's left is for you to get Haruhi" Kyoya said as he pushed Akashi inside the limousine that was waiting.

"What the hell!" Glaring at Kyoya who had that _'I win'_ smirk, Akashi could only sigh at the wild antics. Akashi couldn't hurt someone that they considered a friend, even if Kyoya technically did kidnap him.

"Good afternoon, Akashi."

"Really four-eyes? That's all you have to say after kidnapping me?" Rolling his eyes, Akashi knew that the Shadow King had something planned.

"We'll be heading towards 'Tropical Aqua Garden', its main purpose is to provide a form of relaxation therapy. I thought it would be appropriate after all the hard work we have done" With this explanation, Kyoya showed Akashi a picture of the place that they'll be heading.

"We're just going to be you guinea pigs"

"The Otori family is always thinking of the happiness of others" Pushing is glasses up Kyoya ignored Akashi's comment about being guinea pigs.

Chuckling at how shady Kyoya could be, Akashi knew he made the right decision at staying in the Host Club.

**_Time skip~_ **

Walking out of the changing room, Akashi now wore just some [swimming trunks ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8c/e7/99/8ce799791d7be980f9c9d813ef48826f.jpg)and felt relieved that no one else would be seeing his [scars](http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e35/11849969_907862055960988_1180544795_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTA4MTA5NTYzOTIwNjg3OTQ0Mg%3D%3D.2). He was also thankful for no one asking about them, but he knew eventually the Host Club will ask about it.

"Hey Akashi-kun! What do those tattoos in your neck mean?" Honey childishly asked.

Everyone froze, it was an unspoken rule not to ask and they hoped it wouldn't make Akashi mad. Yet to their surprise the white haired host just shrugged and patted Honey on the head.

"It just mean **_'I can neither live with you, nor without you'_** , don't see why any of you haven't asked yet"

"Oohhh, that's so cool! Akashi let's go swim now" Climbing on top of Akashi's shoulder, Honey led them towards the pool.

"Maybe later, I don't feel like swimming right now" Stiffly placing Honey down, Akashi gave the smaller boy an apologetic smile.

"What are you scared?" Hikaru teased, and playfully shoved Akashi.

"Or is it that you can't swim?" Joining in on the teasing, Kaoru suprised Akashi when he jumped on Akashi's back.

Luckily before he could answer, Akashi was interrupted by Renge suddenly appearing from a trap door. No one was surprised other than Haruhi, by now they stopped questioning where all those trap doors came from.

"Oh hey Renge, nice cosplay" Complimented Akashi as he threw Kaoru off his back.

"Cosplay? Who are you even supposed to be?" Asked everyone, since there was no way to tell who she was trying to cosplay as.

"Can't you tell! I'm Kisaragi Quon!" Yelled Renge as she scolded everyone for being an idiot. She quickly posed for everyone, but really it was just for Akashi. Though quickly explained to everyone why Honey wasn't as innocent as they thought him to be. Being brave, Renge gave Akashi a peck in the lips before she left everyone.

"Is he really that deep into his role?" Asked Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru as they stared at Honey with an amazed look.

Sighing at their ridiculous behavior and at the sudden water gun fight between Tamaki and the twins, Akashi decided to step away from the mess for a while.

"Those idiots, why do I even like them?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Akashi was startled and immediately dropped to the floor when one of the coconuts above him exploded 

_'Shit! There's a sniper here!'_

Looking around for any signs of someone who isn't supposed to be there, Akashi frowned at not being able to find anyone. The assassin had a silencer on the gun to prevent anyone from noticing the sound of shots being fired, obviously this was the work of a professional. He instantly regretted not bringing his pocket knife, though if worse came to be Akashi was sure that he could handle the situation.

_'Could it be that she's finally decided to make a move?!'_ Akashi asked himself, he already had an idea who the person was that sent the assassin.

_'Damn it! I thought Kyoya made sure no one knew about us being here until it was opening day for this place!'_ At this point Akashi was worried. He was fine with someone trying to kill him since he could handle it, but the assassin would also target the Host Club if it meant killing him.

_'Why does she always have to get in my way!'_ Grinding his teeth in anger, Akashi was about to look for the assassin when he heard the yells of Honey.

A giant wave was heading right towards Honey, and knowing that it would sweep Honey away, Akashi made a run for it and tried to help out. Akashi wasn't the only one that was running toward the pool, in fact Mori already had a head start.

"Mitsukuni!" Yet before Mori could reach Honey, he slipped on a banana peal.

It was too late to help Honey who was already dragged away by the current. With no other options, Akashi helped Mori get up and could already feel the tall Host worrying about Honey.

"Don't worry well find him" Assured Akashi, but couldn't help but look around for a way to find Honey and the assassin.

"Alright then! This way my men!" Exclaimed Tamaki as he led everyone towards a path. It was the shortest way to reach Honey, but sadly it was blocked by a group of alligators.

"I guess letting the alligators run lose isn't the best idea, I'll also have to discuss to the designer about changing the placement of the switch" Muttered Kyoya who was writing everything down in his notebook.

"Just shut up, Kyoya! Can't you see we have to find Honey!" Yelled out an angered Akashi, who at the moment couldn't help but be worried since Honey was out there with an assassin.

"Th-there's a map that we could use to find him, just follow me" Stuttered a shocked Kyoya, who hadn't expected to be yelled at.

It was strange really, he didn't feel any regret at using them as guinea pigs to improve this place. Yet the fact that Akashi was angry at him did make him regret using everyone.

"Honey should be in the southern block area, which is about 800 meters away from our current location. Some of the zones are still under development and could be dangerous" Explained Kyoya, who showed everyone the areas in the map.

Immediately everyone started their journey to find Honey, though it proved to be more difficult than expected. The sound of the wild life resonated around them, no one was sure if they were real animals, or just speakers. Knowing that currently Mori wasn't as focused as he would normally be, Akashi stayed near the silent giant and kept an eye on him.

"It seems as though it about to rain" Muttered Kyoya as he looked at his watch.

"Rain?" Their question was answered when it suddenly began to rain down on them.

Taking refuge inside a hut that was conveniently near by, the Host Club postponed their search until it stopped raining. Akashi was anxiously looking around, he didn't like this one bit. He was stuck in a place that provided no cover, and made it easy for the assassin to kill him. 

"Mori and Honey are really close, are they childhood friends?" Haruhi asked, but wasn't expecting the answer that Hikaru and Kaoru gave her.

"They're actually cousins, so it's normal for them to be close"

"Oh really!" With a surprised look, Haruhi could only blink in astonishment.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozuka family for generations. But as of recently the master-servant relationship was broken two generations ago due to marriage"

Akashi knew very well what having that type of relationship was like, knowing that someone would put their life on the line for you without a second thought. That your life was considered more valuable than someone else. Oh the irony, regardless of where he went, Akashi would always be remembering his past.

"Like I said before Mori, Honey is going to be alright. I promise we'll find him, and when we do we'll get out of this place and go get cake" Reassuring Mori that everyting would be fine, Akashi gave him one of his charming smiles.

"I want Akashi to smile at me!" Whined Tamaki as he cried over the fact that he has yet to receive a smile from Akashi.

Ignoring everyone, Mori grunted in response and ruffles Akashi hair. Playfully pushing Mori's hand away, Akashi rolled his blood red eyes at the silent giant. Akashi would hate to admit it but he had grown attached to Mori. In that moment the rain had stopped, and Akashi could hear Kyoya calling his private police to send out a search group.

"Guess we'll be heading back no-" Scrunching his face in confusion, Akashi froze when he realized that Mori and Haruhi were missing from the group.

_'Those idiots! They went out looking for Honey without telling anyone!'_  Akashi had hoped that everyone would stick together to prevent anyone being a target. Yet seeing no other choice Akashi had to go and look for them.

By separating himself from everyone, the assassin would come after him and leave everyone alone. Sneaking off when no one was looking, he walked deeper into the jungle and waited for the assassin to make their move.

"What are you waiting for? Already chickened out on killing me? If your any good, you'll face me and stop hiding behind a tree," Taunting the assassin, Akashi could feel his insanity showing a bit.

"I was told that you would put up a fight, not that you would hand yourself over" Spoke the assassin as she appeared from behind a tree.

Raising an eyebrow at her [choice in clothing](http://cdn.wallpapersafari.com/41/1/1TbtpA.jpg), Akashi smirked at how little actual clothing she was wearing. From the fishnet leggings, to the belts that held up the cloth that covered her breast, he wasn't sure if this was the person that _she_  had hired to kill him.

"So you're the one trying to kill me? I expected someone that didn't look like a slut" 

"S-Slut!  _She_  was right when she told me that you were just a foul person. Just for that I'm going to take my time killing you!" Charging at Akashi, the female assassin fired her gun at him.

Ducking out of the way, Akashi slid under her and kicked her back. Stumbling forward, the assassin quickly turned and fired her gun once again. Unexpectedly, Akashi moved out the way at the last second and lunged towards her. Not expecting him to come at her like that, she had to drop the gun to block a punch headed her way. A hand to hand combat quickly insured, each one throwing a punch only for it to be blocked. Every now and then one of them would manage to get a hit, this only made the other try harder. Sweeping his leg under her, Akashi managed to trip her.

"I expected more from you" Taunting her, Akashi had her pinned down to the ground and repeatedly punched her. He was about to take of her mask once she stopped struggling, but just as he was about to the assassin under him let out a moan.

"Oh this is so good~ Ahhhh~ More~" Panted out the female assassin, a red blush coating her face that was visible. Apparently having her hands pinned over her head, and being straddled by someone that's trying to kill her was a turn on for her. 

"The fuck! Your getting turned on by this? I knew you were a slut, but I didn't take you for a masochist" Commented Akashi, who was not expecting this. In fact he was disgusted by this in every way possible.

"Hehe this is so much fun! How about I give you a little taste!" She moaned out as she managed to get her knife and attempted to stab him.

"Damn it!" Cursing out in pain, Akashi grabbed his arm. He was to slow to get off of her and she had managed to cut his arm. Luckily it wasn't that deep of a wound.

"I think you have to be the best target I've had~" It would appear that she was so turned on by Akashi inflicting pain on her that she began to cares the bruises on her body. Some of the spots that she mainly focused on touching were her breasts and neck.

"What's wrong with?! I thought you were here to kill me!"

"Ahh~ This is so great~ I want more~"

"I guess  _big sis_  really knows how to pick her assassins" Akashi sarcastically said as he once again tried to kill her.

"Not so fast hot stuff~" Moaned out the assassin as she blocked his attack, in the midst of their fighting she had managed to pin down Akashi.

"Some of my male victims get turned on when I'm on top of them, I expected your  _little friend_  to be excited with me on top~" She purred out as she pressed the knife on Akashi's neck.

"In a normal circumstance I would love to bang you, but your just not my type" Cheekily responding to her, Akashi glared at her.

"Too bad, I guess I'll have to skip that part~" Yet before she could do anything the sound of footsteps nearing them alerted her to a large approaching group.

"That would be the Ootori private police. If you don't leave now, they'll be sure to catch you" Tensing at this information, she quickly got off of the white haired male and started to run off to prevent form being caught.

"There you are Akashi! We were worried about you!" Exclaimed Haruhi as she jumped on top of Akashi's back.

"Sorry, I saw that you left with Mori and went looking for you. I kind of got lost....." Quickly making an excuse, Akashi hugged Haruhi back.

"Good thing your not hurt, you won't believe what happened when we found Honey" Haruhi said as she led him towards everyone.

"Haha I can imagine" 

 


	20. chapter 20

"A-Akakshi? Umm......... shouldn't you be packing?" Tentatively asked Nicholas, who could tell that the white haired male was just laying on the bed motionless for the fast three hours.

Wheeling herself into the room Milan harshly poked Akashi with a stick. Even with the stick burying itself in his ribs, Akashi simply groaned and pushed it away. By now everyone was worried, they knew about the assassination attempt and were aware that it was putting a great amount of stress on Akashi.

"Big brother get up! You have to be with your friends!" Exclaimed Milan who just wanted Akashi to have fun for once.

Mumbling something that no one could understand, Nicholas was forced to flip Akashi so the the white haired male was facing up. Scowling at being moved, Akashi lazily glared at his two siblings.

"Damn it Akashi! Can't you see we just want to see you happy! So for once, tell us what's wrong!" Yelled out Nicholas in frustration at how closed off Akashi usually was with everyone.

Sighing and seeing no other option Akashi started to explain, "I'M JUST MAD THAT I'M STUCK WITH A MASOCHISTIC ASSASSIN! I WANT A NORMAL ONE! HELENA ALWAYS SENDS THE WEIRD ONES AFTER ME!!!"

"That's what your mad about?! What type of logic is that?!"

In between the two arguing they all failed to notice Makoto enter the room. He had taken the liberty of packing for Akashi and preparing the car. Rolling his eyes, Makoto cut off the arguing by asking what Akashi was going to do with his  _'big sister'._

"I'll play her game for a while, but for now I'll just enoy the time I have left with the Host Club"

**Time skip!**

"Why? Why are we hosting here at the beach?" Muttered Haruhi with a frustrated and confused look, so far she avoided interacting with everyone.

"You should of expected this, Kyoya is way too shady to do anything without a ulterior motive" Handing Haruhi a smoothie, Akashi sat down next to her and tried to calm her down.

"Let's just hope this doesn't turn out like the pool incident, I really don't want to fight a crocodile" Shivering at the memory of running from a bunch of hungry crocodile, Haruhi prayed it wouldn't happen again.

"I doubt that'll happen, if anything the worse that can happen is Tamaki gets a sunburn" Both laughed at how that would probably happen, and were unaware at the Host Club staring at them.

"And here I thought we would get to see Akashi shirtless" Sighed Kaoru in disappointment.

"Well he's still uncomfortable with people outside of the club seeing his scars" Commented Kyoya, who was writing down something in his black notebook.

"Too bad, Akashi should really stop worrying about other's opinion"

While everyone else was talking about Akashi, Tamaki was stuck in his imagination. Somewhere in Tamaki's mind, he began to create this outlandish scenario where it was just Akashi and him in the beach. It was already sunset and both of them were taking a stroll in the beach. Holding hands and with the occasional kiss, they both enjoyed the peace around them.

_"Hey Tamaki~" Bending down to Tamaki's height, Akashi had his classic smirk._

_"Y-Yes" Stuttering out at how close they were, Tamaki blushed at the look Akashi was giving him._

_"I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you~" Pulling Tamaki towards him, Akashi stole a kiss from the blushing blonde._

"What's wrong with him?" Everyone asked as they watched Tamaki start to blush uncontrollably.

Once Tamaki started to flop around like a fish, they all slowly backed away. It was agreed in that moment that it was best to stay out of Tamaki's mind.

"I swear he just gets weirder and weirder the more episodes we go through" Muttered Akashi, though quickly regretted it when he felt the cold glare of the author for breaking the fourth wall.

"Episode?" Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Hikaru stared at Akashi in a way that said _'explain or I'm telling Haruhi'_

"Nothing just somethi-" Before he could explain Akashi was cut off mid sentence by the screaming of everyone around him, "What the hell is going on this time?"

"Eh! Haruhi don't touch that!" Screaming in fright, Tamaki tried to prevent Haruhi from touching a centipede.

Being to slow to stop this, Haruhi ended up ignoring Tamaki's exclamation and threw the centipede across the beach. Relived that the cause of the screaming wasn't something to be worried about, Akashi walked over towards them. Though by the time he got there, all the girls that were present had hearts around them. 

"So you guys want to play a game?" With a playful smirk, Akashi could already see the twins grinning in excitement, "Who ever finds Haruhi's weakness by the end of tomorrow is deemed to be the closest to her."

"That's a cruel game even for you" Commented Tamaki who was completely against the idea.

"Well then, I guess that means you forfeit the chance to win the prize" Appearing out of now where, Kyoya pulled out three pictures of Haruhi during her middle school years.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, gasped out in surprise at the chance to have pictures of Haruhi. Yet they couldn't help but notice that there weren't any photos of Akashi. By now everyone was willing to play, though Akashi opted not to participate and instead be the judge.

"Why aren't there any pictures of Akashi-chan?"

"I don't like pictures, most of them got burnt in the fire anyway" The way that Akashi said it, showed that he didn't care much about it, yet this only made them question more about exactly what Akashi has been through.

"What do you mean by fire?!"

With wide eyes Akashi immediately regretted saying this once he realized that everyone was giving him a shocked look, "No use hiding it I guess......... well back when I was still around six? Seven? Maybe eight? Don't quite remember how old I was. Anyway there was a big fire that destroyed the whole house, everything was burnt to the ground and all that was left were ashes"

"You're not mad?" Haruhi asked since this was the first time she ever heard about this.

"Not really, I'm kind of glad it happened" Leaving the reason vague about why he would be happy, Akashi gave a smile to reassure them that he was fine.

"Alright then let the game begin!"

"What game?" Confused, Haruhi shivered at the ominous feeling that she got from everyone around her.

**_Time skip_ **

"These idiots, where the hell did they get that puppet" Watching from the cave entrance Akashi was more than amused at the scene that Hikaru and Kaoru were making. Having all ready heard about the plan and knowing how the story would go, he payed little attention to what was going inside.

A few minutes later, everyone came out of the cave and it was obvious by the frustrated looks that the plan had failed. Knowing that Kyoya would be mad if they lost the two customers because of a scare, Akashi went up to them and lead them to the table nearby.

"Hope it didn't scare you too much, how about a drink to calm your nerves?" Quickly making some smoothies for the two girls and handing them to their shaking hands, Akashi gave them a reassuring pat and listened as they talked.

"Thanks Akashi it really means a lot to me" Shakily said Sarah Evergreen, the girl that had asked Akashi out, "It's nice to have fun every now and then"

"Well this is going to last for a few more hours, so until then I'll keep you safe from all the bad things that want to hurt you" Promising this to her and her friend, Akashi gave them a kiss on the hand and led them to a more quieter place where they could calm down, "If there's  _anything_  you need don't hesitate to ask me"

Waving goodbye, Akashi sat next to Morí and watched as Honey lured Haruhi into the truck. Knowing that Haruhi wasn't afraid of the dark or claustrophobic, he waited for Honey to start crying. 

"It's about to be your turn, have anything planned?" Giving Morí a questioning look, Akashi chuckled when the tall host pulled out a harpoon. 

"I'm not even going to ask where that came from," 

For the third time that day, all attempt at scaring Haruhi had failed. Instead of being scared by the sharp harpoon, she ended up making a play on words.

"You know the days almost over, how about we play a game?" Grabbing a volleyball, Akashi gave them the puppy eyed look and managed to convince them to play a game.

He immediately regretted it, for being skilled in many things Akashi didn't expect to completely suck at volleyball. It seemed that somehow all the Host Club members were better than him.

"Akashi? Are you even trying?" Asked Kyoya who assumed that Akashi was just being lazy.

"SHUT UP!" Pouting at the fact that he was terrible at the game he suggested, Akashi blushed in embarrassment.

"Wait?! Your telling me your that bad at a game of volleyball!" Not being able to contain it, Hikaru busted out laughing and collapsed on the sand at how hard he was laughing.

"Ahahahahahah!!!!" Walking over to the pouting Akashi, Tamaki ruffled Akashi's hair as a way to lift the delinquents mood.

"Stop it, that's not helping!" Half heartily complaining, Akashi rolled his eyes and continued to pout, looking at everyone around him Akashi continued to blush at everyone's amused looks.

"Maybe next time you should chose a better game" Suggested Kyoya who handed Akashi a towel so that he can dry off all the sweat.

"None of you are going to let me live this down" With an not so amused look he was about to declare a rematch just to prove that he wasn't that bad at the game when he heard screaming form the top of the cliff.

_'Damn it can't we have one day without a problem!!"_


	21. chapter 21

Immediately after hearing the first scream and not seeing Haruhi anywhere nearby, Akashi instantly ran towards the cliff. The panic was starting to set in and he began to worry about her safety. Sarah Evergreen, the girl that had asked Akashi out, quickly ran up to him. Tears were running down her face and she had this scared look on her face.

"Where's Haruhi? What's going on?" Tightly grasping Sarah's shoulder, Akashi tried his best to keep his composure.

"Two guys were harassing up! And Haruhi's stuck with them up on the cliff! You have to help!" With this exclamation Akashi pushed her aside and ran towards the cliff.

Now that everyone was informed, everyone began to do their thing. Kyoya called his private police to come over as quickly as possible, Akashi and Tamaki were trying to save Haruhi.

"What are you going to do now?! Nothing! Your all bark and no bite!" Holding Haruhi by the collar at the edge of the cliff, the drunk man continued to threaten her.

The moment that Akashi saw this, he could already feel his blood lust wanting to take over. To cut the two drunks, to stab, to  _kill_ them, over and over again until they were an unrecognizable. But he couldn't do that right now, at least not until he could do it somewhere more privately.

"Step away from her and no one gets hurt" Seething through his teeth, Akashi did his best to control the situation and prevent someone from getting hurt.

"Why are you ruining the fun? All we want was some fun with the girl" Slurring out his complaint it was obvious that he was drunk from the stench of his breath.

"I wasn't about to let you hurt them" Croaked out Haruhi who was having a difficult time breathing with the strong grip that the drunk had on her neck.

"Shut up! And stop provoking the idiot! He can drop you at any moment!" Worry laced Akashi's voice as his eyes darted around looking for something to use as a weapon. 

_'This is why everyone should just let me killed my god dawn knife!'_

Things were getting tense, between Tamaki and Akashi they knew something terrible was going to happen. With a quick glance at Tamaki, he slowly started to make his way towards Haruhi. 

"Tamaki go help the other girls" Whispered Akashi.

"Stay back! One more move and I drop them off the cliff" Threatening the two hosts, the drunk choked Haruhi. She was thrashing around trying to get out of his grip and get some oxygen in her lungs.

Getting annoyed at Haruhi's constant struggling the drunk let go of her. Everything that followed was complete chaos, Tamaki instantly ran towards the girls and knocked out the second drunk. While that was happening, Akashi ran towards Haruhi. Reaching out towards he, Akashi barely managed to grab onto her wrist and pull her towards safety. With his back turned and completely unprotected, the drunk took the chance and jumped on Akashi's back. In a state of panic, he tried to push Haruhi away in order to keep her safe. 

"Get off!" 

Normally it wouldn't take much for Akashi to push someone off of him, but at the moment he couldn't or else he'll risk the chance of falling off the cliff. The closer he got to the edge the more he effort he put in trying to get the drunk off. He was deathly afraid of water, it would always bring back the memories and it always sent him in a frenzy.

"You get off!" Slurred out the drunk, in a matter of moments they were both falling off the cliff.

Holding his breath, Akashi waited for impact. Feeling the cold sea water hit his back, Akashi gasped out and in a state of panic tried to suck in air. Aside from worrying about the salt water entering his lungs, he also had to deal with the drunk that was clinging on to him. With the added weight he was quickly sinking down and getting farther away from the surface. Quickly turning around Akashi had no other option other than to strangle the drunk.

All the struggling that the drunk did to get away was in vain. He only had two options and both of them lead to his death. Either let Akashi strangle him to death or get away and drown from all the water entering in his lungs. It only took a few moments for Akashi to kill him and with that the chances of him surviving drastically increased. No longer being faced with danger, Akashi could now focus on getting out of the water.

_Ocean......._

_Water.............._

_I'm in the water!_

Adrenaline started to flow throughout his body as realization came to him. He was surrounded by the thing that he feared the most. Swimming as fast as he could he knew he had to get to the surface before the memories started to come back. Akashi could already feel his lungs screaming for oxygen, he spent to much time under water and now he was at his limit.

_"Pathetic, I thought you would last much longer than this....." Echoed The Woman's voice._

"No no no no no, not this! Not now!" Internally screaming, Akashi eyes widen when the memories started to flood into his mind. He was too far away now, there was no way he was going to make it to the surface. Realizing this, Akashi stopped swimming at let himself sink down deeper into the ocean. With a side smile, he close his eyes. He had saved Haruhi from the danger, she was safe and that was enough for him to be at peace.

 _"From the top!"_ Letting the memories consume him, he no longer felt the fear he would normally feel,  _"I want you to dance until your feet bleed! You have to impress your potential fiance with your dancing skills, don't make a fool out of our family name!"_

_"Yes, ma'am...." Taking a deep breath, they gracefully began to dance across the room each step was preemptively chosen in order to please The Woman's standards. Hearing the tapping of The Woman's cane, he had to hold back from flinching at the echo it produced. He could still remember the force in which it was pressed between his ribs._

_"Quite a dancer you have there, and I just love the way you dyed her hair. Though I can't help but notice the freaky eye color she has, is it natural or did you give her eye contacts?" Asked one of The Woman's friend that entered the room. Avoiding looking in that direction, he slightly frowned at the words she said._

_He wasn't a girl. His hair wasn't dyed. He wasn't a freak of nature. Yet as much as he wanted to scream, shout, and cry that The Woman was a liar he was too afraid to take action. All he could do now and forever was pretend to be a girl and hope to avoid The Woman's wrath._

_"She just loves to stand out, I tried to tell her that she was too young...... but you know how kids are. They're a stubborn bunch that don't know how to listen." Answering stiffly, The Woman gave her friend a tight lipped smile._

_Hours went and came, the sun was already setting when they finished. Covered in sweat, he tentatively went towards The Woman to ask for permission to shower. Avoiding all eye contact, he kept his head down and asked. There was a tense silence and he flinched when The Woman touched his head. Staying as still as possible he feared the worst. As seconds passed he let out a sigh when The Woman gave him a pat on the head and let him go._

_"Thank you, ma'am...."_

Black dots began to block Akashi's vision, he could already feel the sea water enter his lungs and he simply gave up. Yet in the back of his minds he still had hope that someone would come and save him.

_Looking at his reflection, all he could do was stare. This wasn't who he was, this wasn't what he wanted. All he could see was a girl with long white hair being held up by a pink ribbon, unnatural lifeless looking red eyes, wearing an all pink colored dress. He had no choice in his life, all because of The Woman._

_"I will not be broken by her. I'll make sure I'm the one that get's the last life" With some new found determination, he walked into the showers and bid his time._

Passing out from the lack of oxygen, Akashi finally went completely limp. Somewhere in his mind, he could swear he saw someone swimming towards him.


	22. chapter 22

"So there aren't any afternoon classes?" Confused at the sudden buzz that the school had, Haruhi was told about the annual event being held between the other schools.

"Haruhi don't tell me you haven't been listening to me? I've been telling you about this for a week." Annoyed that she was still mad at him, Akashi really just wanted things to get back to normal between them.

"........" Completely ignoring him, Haruhi continued to talk to one of her classmates about the event.

"Fine! If that's how you're going to be I'm going to hang out with the twins!" Giving up on trying to make amends with her, Akashi got up and went to see what Hikaru and Kaoru were doing.

Catching pieces of the conversation that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Renge were having Akashi sweatdropped at how outrages the conversation was. All three of them were having a deep meaningful discussion about instant coffee. Currently Hikaru was trying to convince Renge to try some of it. In response to this it seemed like Renge was panicking about trying a commoner drink. 

 _'I thought we were done with the whole coffee thing a long time ago'_  Sighing out in disbelief Akashi had to keep his mouth shut to prevent from insulting them on being over dramatic.

Rolling his eyes Akashi locked his gaze with Mori. It's been two days since they went on that date and things have been sort of awkward between them. Every time they looked at each other a blush would spread across their faces when the remembered that they almost did it in the locker room.

"Akashi! There you are!" Interuppting his thinking Kaoru slinging his arm around Akashi's shoulder, and leads him towards the group.

"So we're running low on that instant coffee since its become a popular drink among out guest. And we've been thinking, how about you and Haruhi go and get some?" Handing Akashi some money to go buy said item, Hikaru pushed him towards the door.

"Eh! Why do I have to go? Isn't one person enough?" With a tired look on her face Haruhi just went with it since there wasn't any other option.

Once outside of the classroom, both Haruhi and Akashi stood in awkward silence. Neither one was willing to talk, even if she wanted to apologize she was too proud to say it. Akashi knew this he grew up with Haruhi so it didn't surprise him, but even then he wasn't going to start a conversation until she was ready.

"Let's get going before Kyoya sends his private army to look for us." With a sheepish smile Haruhi tried to lighten the mood.

"Alright then............... race you!" With a mischievous smile Akashi ran ahead of her and had to hold back a laugh when he heard Haruhi run after him.

Running towards the store like idiots, Haruhi and Akashi were tired by the time they got to the store. Huffing and puffing they made their way towards the aisle that had the instant coffee, in the process they got strange looks from those around them.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN A CAFFEINE ADDICT BEFORE!! SOME OF US NEED OUR DAILY DOSE OF COFFEE IN THE MORNING!!"

Everyone quickly scurried away and faced the other way. Standing in complete shock Akashi couldn't believe that Haruhi had just screamed out at the other customers. Shock quickly fading into a proud smile, Akashi found this both hilarious and concerning.

"Wow there tiger, calm yourself down. Use that energy for Tamaki instead of innocent bystanders." Calmly leading her out of the store, Akashi had to use the back alleys just in case Haruhi snapped at someone again.

"Sorry about losing it back then, and I'm sorry about ignoring you. I know you only said those stuff because your worried about me." With an apologetic smile Haruhi pulled out a piece of chocolate from her pocket, "I don't want to push you away so I got you this, I know it's not the chocolate you usually eat but you know I'm not one of those rich snobs."

"This is why you're my favorite, come here!" Pocketing the chocolate Akashi pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"A-Akashi!" Playfully pulling away Haruhi was glad that there wasn't any tension between them.

Sadly the fun had to come to an end when both of them slipped on a banana peel. Somehow both of them were cursed to constantly slip on things in the most random times. Feeling the hard smack of hitting the ground Akashi let out a string of curses as the pain coursed through his body. He could already imagine the bruise he's going to have in a few hours.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Rubbing his back Akashi looked around him to see where Haruhi landed. Not seeing her anywhere he grew worried that she got knocked out and needed help.

"Don't worry about it, it would be a shame if a gorgeous maiden such as yourself were to get hurt."

"I-I'm fine, but......" Looking at the direction of her voice, Akashi paled when he saw Haruhi in a random woman's arms, "A-Akashi help?"

Getting up from the ground Akashi had this look in his eyes that Haruhi couldn't explain. She assumed it was recognition and that it was probably not the first time that he had met the lady that was holding her. It looked like Akashi wanted to say something, but by the way that he kept on glancing at Haruhi it looked like it was something that he didn't want to say in front of her.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi you don't need my help," Waving this off with a shrug Akashi picked up the coffee that spilled and placed it back in the bag, " Benio I'll take you to the host club that is after all why you're here isn't it?"

"It's great to see you too Ava....... sorry I mean Akashi. It's strange seeing you like this." Quickly correcting herself Benio gave a apologetic look to Akashi who had froze mid stride.

"No need to apologize if anything I should be the one apologizing." Ending the conversation Akashi opened the Host club door for all three of them.

"Akashi how do you know her?" In a whispering tone so that no one else could hear, Haruhi sent a worried look towards the person she considered family. The way he's been acting recently she couldn't help but be concerned.

With an almost reluctant sigh Akashi looked like he was debating whether to tell her. Finally making up his mind it looked like he was going to tell her. "Benio is an old classmate of mine, she helped me when things were tough and she takes of Milan whenever any of us are too busy."

"Isn't she from an all girls school?"

"That's a story for another time....."

Not wanting to elaborate any more Akashi ended the conversation and made his way to the corner so that he could observe the whole room. It was obvious that something was going to happen especially now that Benio has found out that Haruhi is part of the host club. She was probably going to try to take her away. Even is she did, he wasn't going to stop her from going. If anything it would benefit him more if Haruhi attended Lobelia Academy. Once they were actually inside though it was clear that the host club wasn't faring so well with the other two members of the Zuka club.

"Don't you think you're taking a bit too far, they may not be the best but I don't think it's right to call them all those things." Trying to somewhat defend the group Haruhi facepalmed at the end when it became clear that none of them had any real redeeming qualities.

"Well we do need to make a profit to keep the club going, your mechanical pencil sold for quite a large sum of money." Pulling out his laptop, Kyoya proceeded to show Haruhi the auction of her pencil.

"That's the first time I'm hearing about this! This is thievery! I thought I lost that pencil!" Angrily yelling out Haruhi looked more annoyed at not being told than the fact that her pencil was stolen.

"What else have you idiots taken?" With an irritated expression Akashi was aware of this since day one, but now felt that this had gotten out of hand.

"Well we tried to take some stuff from you......." Not looking ashamed at saying this Hikaru pulled out a list from his pocket, "But you're too aware of your surrounding and we couldn't get close."

Looking over the list, some of the items included pencils, forks, napkins, erasers, and other weird items. The one that really annoyed him the most was the fact that they had tried to take his wallet at one point. He had stuff in there that he really and I mean _really_ didn't want anyone else to see. Pinching the bridge of his nose Akashi knew there wasn't he could really do about this. Luckily all attempts were just that attempts.

"You know what? Fuck you! Fuck this! And fuck every single thing in existence." Throwing his arms in the air Akashi walked back to his corner of the room. He liked this corner. This was his brooding corner.

"Language!" Yelling at the vulgar language used, Tamaki passed out by all the stress he was being put under.

"Japaneses! Or English! Depends if you're watching in sub or dub!" Not making much sense to everyone else, Akashi didn't even bother with explaining. He was that done with everything.

"I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!" Getting back up Tamaki wrapped himself around Haruhi and cried out in apology. Pulling a pencil with a bear at the top Tamaki tired to give it to her to get on her good side.

"I don't care about a pencil!!" Hissing in anger Haruhi's sudden outburst was enough to scare everyone. The resemblance between her and Akashi became clear even if they weren't really related by blood.

"There there dear, how about you dump them and join a group that will actually respect you." With a concerned look Hinagiku looked over the seething Haruhi.

"Now hold on love. She's all shaken up today, let's ask again tomorrow." Pulling the girls away from Haruhi, Benio sent one last flirtatious wave before leaving the room.

With the doors locking behind of them, everyone in there was subject to the infamous devil glare. Straightening up all the hosts waited what their next move would be. They at least hopped they'll survive.

"I'll be excusing myself now. Akashi I'll see you at home." In the coldest tone that she's ever spoken in Haruhi she walked out of the room.

"What about you?" The first words that Mori has spoken to with Akashi since the Kendo tournament caught everyone's attention.

Moving away from his brooding corner where he has been watching, Akashi had a blank look on his face. They couldn't tell what he was feeling and that was concerning.

"I really don't want to deal with this shit, I have enough on my plate already. So all I have to say on this is it's all on Haruhi to decide." Grabbing his stuff the devil host also left the room.

"Haruhi?" Slightly confused at what he meant it became clear what he meant after a while.

_'She's going to leave!!!'_


	23. chapter 23

"How did I not notice this before, I was blind to not see this. It may just be possible that Haruhi is a better match for the Zuka club." Gloomily gazing out the window Tamaki watched as Akashi and Haruhi walked out the school gate. It pained him too see them that way. They were his friends and he didn't want to see them hurt.

"With Haruhi's grades she can easily get a full scholarship to Lobelia and be able to pay off her 8 million yen debt." Adding to the conversation Kyoya only added more fuel to the panic that everyone was feeling.

"What about Akashi? He looked mad, but he's a guy so he can't go to Lobelia. Right?" Tightening his grip on his bunny Honey asked something that hadn't crossed their minds.

"Lobelia has a strict code with the students they admit, but then again he can pass off as a girl easily." Looking over the rules in the Lobelia Girls Academy website, Karou thought back on those times they saw Akashi cross dress as a girl.

"He did say it's up to Haruhi, so really if she leaves then so does he. We'll be losing two people because of our dumb actions." In a guilt filled tone Tamaki looked ready to pass out at how stressing things were getting.

"I have an idea, though I'm not sure if it will work." Piping in an idea everyone was on board once it was explained, they didn't any options and this was the best they got.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Akashi what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" In a tone that said he didn't really care, Nicholas's attention was on the latest invention he had.

"Yeah I probably should, but you know I just spoke to Benio" Hearing that name Nicholas dropped his welding tools and in the process ended up almost burning his arm.

"WHAT!! That crazy girl is at Ouran!" Not believing this Nicholas grew paled at the memory of his last encounter with the Lobelia girl.

"Don't worry you don't have to see her again, maybe...." In a teasing tone Akashi had to hold back a laugh as he saw Nicholas almost rip his hair off.

"IF I HAVE TO SEE HER ONE MORE TIME I WILL USE EVERY WEAPON WE OWN AGAINST HER AND THAT STUPID SCHOOL!!" He was seething in anger to the point where his face was red.

Hearing all the screaming and yelling coming from the workshop, Makoto slams the door open and immediately starts throwing lamps at them. Where he got them was unknown, but they just kept appearing like magic. Avoiding the lamps proved to be difficult, Akashi was still tired from all the work he's been doing, and Nicholas well he was blind. Even though Nicholas could maneuver perfectly fine without being able to see, he wasn't as skilled as Akashi when it came to dodging lamps.

"I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!! THIRTEEN HOURS OF NON-STOP WORKING AT A HOSPITAL!!"

"Calm down!"

"We're sorry!"

"You're not supposed to kill people!"

"I'm blind! Have mercy!"

"Don't do it!"

Screams echoed throughout the house as they were chased around. You could hear the sounds of people who were pleading for mercy. Sounds of chairs, lamps, and dishes, echoed throughout the rooms. Yet in Milan's room everything was dead silent. She was outside in the balcony of her room alone, enjoying the wonderful weather that they were having. It was rare for this to happen. Their house was after all in a slightly remote location where it constantly rained. She had a tea set ready and everything on the table. Milan was limited in what she could do, being in a wheel chair made it difficult after all.

"They sure are having fun, maybe I should join?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are you Akashi? Everyone is already sitting down to watch the show." Sighing at her brother disappearing on her once again, Haruhi opted to go watch the show without him.

Oh how much she worried about him. Every since they were kids she always felt left out. It was like Akashi was keeping her at a distance on purpose. Those times that he would appear at their door step covered in bruises and blood. He would always say that he got into fights with some of the older kids. She didn't believe him at all, Haruhi had guessed that it had something to do with his parents.

"I probably shouldn't bring it up, he's bit stressed out recently." It didn't show, but she knew the signs of Akashi being stressed.

"Good afternoon Ouran!! Give it up for the Zuka Club!!" Instantly the room went silent, the lights dimmed, and all attention was on the stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miss assassin I thought you were quite capable of dealing with Akashi. I was told you were the best of the best. Though it seemed that your certain kink for pain has interfered with the job I am paying you for." Disgust laced the women's voice as she spoke through the phone.

"I'll get the job, I haven't failed once I won't fail on this." Adjusting the scope of her rifle the assassin was preparing everything to take the shot.

"You just enjoy  the way that I turn you into a panting mess with just my words don't you. The way I insult you, don't you?" It wasn't even a question, both of them were aware of how much of a masochist she was.

"Yes ma'am." A small groan emitted from her as she remembered the first time she met her current employer.

"I'm not the only one that can turn you into a horny mess either, you also seemed to enjoy what Akashi did to you."

How true this was. She was addicted to these two people. The employer and the employer's brother had this way that made her want more. They were so similar and she couldn't help getting turned on whenever she thought about them.

"You have three minutes, don't fail." The phone call ended and all seriousness returned, she had a mission to complete and she wasn't going to fail.

A gun shot was heard and everything took a turn for the worst.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The show had ended and with it the Zuka club escorted Haruhi and Akashi towards the Host Club room. They had waited and now they want an answer. It was a quick walk to the club, so in no time they were already by the doors.

"Everything been quiet, should we be worried?" In an uncertain tone Haruhi instantly took note of the room being pitch black.

 _'What are they up to now?'_ Akashi was knew that was up. He could practically feel it in the room.

"Ouran~" Singing was heard from one of the hosts and it continued until the lights were back on.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE! THIS IS A DISRESPECT TO OUR CULTURE!" Benio was insulted at the way they were treating what she did. The fact that they were cross dressing as a joke made her angry.

"Quiet the opposite dear, this is our way of keeping Haruhi and Akashi in the club." In the highest pitch voice that Tamaki could muster it was surprising that it wasn't cracking.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Look I'm a princess!" With a gleeful look Honey twirled around and showed them the elegant pink dress he was wearing.

Akashi, Haruhi, and the Zuka Club members stood in complete shock as they took in everyone' appearance. It was a poorly done job and it didn't look right. From Benio and Akashi's experience cross dressing as the opposite gender, they could easily pick up on the flaws.

"Don't we look pretty?" In the clingiest high pitched voice imaginable, Hikaru and Kaoru each took hold of one of Akashi's arm. It was at that moment that Akashi noticed that somehow each one had boobs, well expect for Mori he was the only one not dressed as a girl.

"Guys..... ugh........ I'm not one to judge, but............ did you guys get plastic surgery for those breasts?" There was uncertainty in Akashi's voice as he pulled away from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No, we just stuffed some pillows to make it look like we do. It was part of Tamaki's idea for all of this." Folding the fan that he had been using to cover up his face, Kyoya looked annoyed by all of this.

With the explanation given Akashi didn't hesitate to grope Kyoya's chest. Blinking at how real they felt he didn't even bother with the fact that Kyoya was hitting him with the fan. In fact Akashi just continued to poke at them. "Just because they're fake doesn't mean you can touch them!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Rolling across the floor Haruhi wasn't able to contain her laughter, it was too much for her, she was crying tears of laughter, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

Pulling away from Kyoya, who was grateful at no longer being groped, Akashi had a fond smile on his face. Haruhi normally didn't laugh this much, sure she was always happy, but her laughter never reached this level of enthusiasm. It warmed his cold dead heart to see her like this. He didn't want this to end.

"You know it's nice to be surrounded by so many ' _beautify ladies'_ " Rolling his eyes Akashi took a seat in his usual corner and watched the events play out with a warm smile.

"Miss Haruhi....." Benio had a look in her face that said that she knew what Haruhi's answer was going to be.

"I'm sorry Benio-san, but I came to Ouran so that I can complete my goal I don't plan on leaving any time soon." Giving her that famous Haruhi smile, she gave her answer confidently.

"We understand, but keep in mind next time we meet you'll join us at Lobelia Girl's Academy" Kissing her hand one last time the Zuka club left the room. They left in a spectacular way that involved twirls and leaps, this of course gained the attention of those in the hallway.

Things quickly settled down once they left and in the end everyone was exhausted. Kyoya was laying down on the couch muttering how tight the corset was, Mori was helping Honey take off the dress, Kaoru was removing Hikaru's makeup, and Tamaki well he was being Tamaki. He was just dancing around trying to convince Haruhi to wear a dress that was similar to his.

_'There not half bad looking, maybe I'll give this romance thing a chance. Milan really wants to see me get married, maybe....'_

Sadly this joyous atmosphere had to come to an end. It ended in such a terrible way, and once again it began with a phone call. Ringing in his pocket Akashi's phone brought everyone's attention to him. Picking up the phone, he turned pale at what the person on the other end told him. Falling to his knees Akashi couldn't believe it. Everyone was trying to get his attention, they were concerned they wanted to know what was wrong. Yet all they got was silence, he was in shock. He couldn't hear what everyone else was saying. He couldn't feel someone picking him up and sitting him on the couch. Those words kept ringing in his head, and he knew he was to blame for everything.

_**'Milan was just shot'** _


	24. chapter 24

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Milan, I don't deserve having you............. this is all my fault" His voice had a raspy tone to it, he had been crying for hours.

"I should have had known better, I just didn't think  _she_ would take it this far, and because of it, you got hurt.................... again. Everything's my fault, everyone would have been better of without me. I should have had died and not  _him. His_  death is the reason she hates me." He was filled with so much regret, he hated everything that he has caused. He despised the fact that his Queen had gotten hurt. Milan was the best thing that ever happened to him, and now he broke his promise of protecting her.

"Hey Milan.... say something.... please..... anything would be good at the moment...... maybe one of those dumb jokes you always say...."

"We should go home, she's safe here. We have our guys watching over the place. No other than us three can get in. P-please..... you need to rest." Nicholas tentatively placed his hand on Akashi's shoulder,  everyone needed a break.

"No, I won't rest until I personally have my pathetic older sister's head on a silver plate." His voice was laced with pure hatred and in all their years of living with Akashi, it was rare for Makoto and Nicholas to see him lose his cool.

"I want her dead just as much as you do, but we can't make it happen when we can barely function properly." Makoto was especially affected by this, he was after all the one that operated on her.

Reluctantly agreeing with them, Akashi got up from his chair and fixed his wrinkled clothes. They silently closed the door behind of them and made their way towards the elevator.  Pulling his hair Akashi was stressed to the point where he couldn't handle it "I'll call in sick to school so that I can deal with this in peace. I really don't want to deal with those idiots right no-"

"Akashi there you are! We've been worried-" Appearing from the elevator's door, Tamaki stopped mid-run when he took in the hosts appearance. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, he looked an almost sickly pale, and what made it worse was that his eyes didn't have the usual mischievous look.

Everyone was shocked, none of them knew how to respond. Concerned Haruhi stepped forward and tried to reach Akashi to ask what was wrong, yet her path was blocked by a woman. She was tall and muscular, wearing a business suit with a gun on her belt. It was obvious that she wasn't going to let them through.

"All of you must be the host club, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am currently ordered to prevent anyone from getting near Master Akuma and his siblings, so please understand that none of my actions are personal" In a tone that meant she wasn't  changing her mind, the lady sent a cold glare towards everyone.

"What?! Akashi! Tell her to let us through! We're worried, what's going on?" Trying to get past the lady, Hikaru was grabbed by the guard and thrown across the hall. Groaning in pain it took a while for him to understand what had just happened.

Ignoring their pleas and stares, Akashi, Makoto, and Nicholas turned around towards the other elevator. He hated ignoring them, but at the moment he didn't want them to get involved in the situation. Akashi would feel even worse if one of them got hurt too. Holding the elevator door open, another of Akashi's underlings waited in attention for their next order.

"Call everyone we know and tell them to either help us find Joanna Takara or get out of our way." Akashi planned on killing his sister and he was not having anyone interfere with it.

"Yes, sir!"

**With the Host Club**

A dark cloud was cast above the group. They were aware that Akashi could be cold and distant, but it was the first time that he has ever pushed them away on purpose. The only reason they were there was that Kyoya had been informed by one of the doctors of Akashi arrival to the hospital. Alarms instantly went off, everyone thought that something had happened again.

"Milan wasn't with them......." Haruhi felt cold as she realized that Milan was probably the one that was hospitalized, it would explain why Akashi looked so dead. "What do you think happened?" 

"Due to patient privacy laws, I don't think we'll be able to find out. We'll have to wait for Akashi or one of his brothers to tell us." Surprisingly being calm about the situation, Tamaki had a thoughtful look.

"Did anyone notice how the lady guard called Akashi? She called him, Master Akuma." In a confused voice, Honey wasn't sure he heard right. After all, Akashi has always been called Krähe.

"Seems like we still don't know who Akashi is." Kyoya wasn't pleased by this if anything it annoyed him that Akashi still kept many things secret from them.

The twins had been oddly silent throughout the whole conversation, both were frozen. When they heard the name Akuma, neither was sure if it was a coincidence or if he was actually related to that group. It wasn't long before everyone noticed their odd behavior.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what do you know?" This time it was Mori who spoke up.

Hikaru let out a reluctant sigh, he really didn't know if he should say this, but he really didn't have any other choice. "There's a mafia that goes by the name Akuma, the Red Akuma's, they're known for their crimes."

"What are you saying that Akashi is part of this!!!!???" Haruhi was enraged by this accusation, the Akashi she knew wouldn't do something like that.

"Maybe! A few years ago mom got a call from the group requesting a dress. She didn't want to become involved with them, but somehow they managed to convince her. The dress that Milan wore to the party was the same one she made." Not liking being yelled at Kaoru yelled back equally angered.

"I'll look into this, it shouldn't take long to figure this out." Pulling his phone out Kyoya left the room.

Dazed by all of this Haruhi sat down on a chair, glancing out the window her eyes grew in size as she saw the white-haired male exiting the hospital. Not thinking twice she ran after him. She was on the second floor, it shouldn't take long if she ran at full speed. Following close behind, everyone tried to catch up with her.

"AKASHI!!! WAIT!!!" Catching his attention, he stopped and locked eyes with her, "I need to know, are you part of the Red Akuma's? "

A sad look passed through his face, he knew that he was going to break Haruhi's heart. Afterall, he promised never to keep anything secret from her.

"Yes, I am Akashi Akuma leader of the Red Akuma's"

 


	25. chapter 25

 Eyes red and puffy from spending hours crying, Haruhi sat across from Akashi. After three weeks of avoiding her, he was finally cornered and made to sit in a private room. The Host club had orchestrated an elaborate plan that managed to work, and now he had no other choice but to answer their questions. He was reluctant to do so, he didn't want them to become wrapped up.

        "How long are you going to keep this up? We've been here for two hours." Glancing at his watch Kyoya patiently waited for Akashi to start talking.

        "As long as I need to, I'm not telling you anything." 

        "Damn it! Why are you so stubborn!? I just want to know what's going on! I thought we were close! I thought we didn't keep secrets from one another!" Irritated at his lack of collaboration, Haruhi finally snapped and slammed her hands on the table.

        "It was to keep you safe, the less you knew about what I do the less likely you were to get hurt." In his normal monotone voice, Akashi remained unresponsive to her outburst and frustration.

        "If you really cared you would have had told me!"

        "This is why I didn't tell you, I knew you were going to worry and I didn't need to add to your already stressful life! I care about you, and I did everything to keep you safe!" Standing up, Akashi was ready to leave the room but didn't get a chance since the door was being blocked by Mori. Sure he could have had knocked Mori out and easily left, but he didn't enjoy the thought of hurting one of his few friends. He wasn't that desperate to avoid the conversation.

        "Akashi you are not leaving until everything is settled!" In a surprisingly serious tone, Tamaki pulled Akashi by the collar of his shirt.

        Once again seated in the chair, Akashi groaned out in frustration and finally gave in. He was about to confess his very existence and he didn't like it. All secrets were going to be told, and there was no holding back anymore.

        "All right, fine! I'll answer you're goddamn questions! You're not going to like it, but don't you dare complain!" Throwing his hands in the air, Akashi leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, who's going first?"

       "How did you become the boss?"

        "I created the organization, I'm in charge it's that simple. I thought you were smarter than this."

        "When did you even find time to create the Red Akumas?"

        "I started young, maybe twelve? I don't know I lost track of time after a while."

        "Are Nicholas and Makoto part of your group?"

        "Of course they are! I trust them with my life."

        "How long has this been going on?"

        "A good four years? Five? Honestly, I don't know anymore. Memories king of fuzzy."

        "Who shot Milan?"

        Silence. The atmosphere had changed, everyone was tense as they waited for Akashi to respond. A minute ticked by and when they thought he wasn't going to answer he spoke. 

        "That would be my older sister, Helena Takara."

        "Sister?" Everyone was confused, this was the first time they ever heard of him having another sister. Especially an older one.

        "Takara? Isn't that the multimillionaire family that tragically died in a fire?" Pushing himself from the wall he was leaning on, Kyoya pulled his notebook out and documented the information.

        "Yup the very same family, contrary to popular belief and knowledge the Takara family didn't have two daughters. The youngest Ava Takara was in fact me. Surprise, isn't this just shocking. The cold slightly sadistic and crazy person has a tragic backstory."

        "Akashi....... please stop being sarcastic."

        "Why did you go by Ava?"

        "Trust me I didn't want to be known as  _Ava,_ my mother was the one that made it all up. She wanted daughters and when it turned out I was a boy she wasn't happy. For some reason she really insisted on wanting my name to be Ava, I don't know she must of had had an obsession with that name." They could hear the disgust in his voice, it was evident by his posture that he hated his mother with a passion. "From the moment I was born, I lived what can only be described as absolute hell. I probably suffer from some sort of trauma, which can explain my asshole personality."

        "What about your dad? Wasn't here there?"

        "Yeah dad was actually a great person. I don't really hate him, I probably should since he did sort of did leave just before my birthday. But you know, I can't really blame him. Mother was batshit crazy, I'm would of had left a long time if I could."

        "Oh...... well that's good I think......"

        "As you probably guessed by now, some of the scars you've seen are from my mother. She really knew how to inflict the greatest amount of pain without killing a person." 

        "Why do you act like it wasn't a big deal?!" Disturbed by his attitude, Hikaru grabbed Akashi by the shoulder and shook him around. "For once in your life act like a normal human being!!"

        In all honestly everyone was concerned about him. The could only imagine what he went through, and with how calm he acted it was frighting to see him so unconcerned about his well being.

        "I don't want to act normal....... it's to much work." Complaining he just let himself be thrown around, "So are you happy now? Now you know my deepest darkest secret."

        "We aren't done yet, but for now we should just take a break from everything." Unlocking the door, Tamaki allowed everyone to leave the room.

        Leaving the room, all the hosts were quiet. The revelation left them with much to think.

**Author's Note:**

> I put a bunch of references to games, movies, and books comment down below if you found them! And enjoy the Story!
> 
>  
> 
> this is not my story it was made by nightmare on quotev.com and I have permission to post here 
> 
> now onto a mother matter they will probably not continue this story if that is the case I will have it as a note so look for that maybe and I will try to find a new author to continue it and make u a co author


End file.
